Le Mal qui te ronge
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Aphrodite est retrouvé par ses amis dans les appartements de Minos, dans un état catatonique. Comment s'en sortira-t-il ? Arrivera-t-il à se reconstruire malgré sa souffrance ? Angelo l'aidera mais les autres ? Le chemin de la guérison sera long.
1. La poupée de chiffon

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cette histoire reprend la fic _Transfert et conséquences_. Il n'y a pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour suivre celle-là. L'intrigue de départ est assez simple.

Résumé de l'OS : Aphrodite a été séquestré, violenté sous le joug de Minos le prenant pour son amour défunt. Dans sa folie il s'est servi du corps du chevalier comme exutoire. Le juge a été neutralisé par le dieu du Sommeil pour un repos éternel.

Rating : T

Pairing : Aphrodite / Deathmask / Saga

Genre : Dark

o

Fic en 11 chapitres.

J'aime le personnage d'Aphrodite mais il vrai que je m'amuse à le faire souffrir d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pour quelle raison. Alors oui un chevalier d'Or tel que lui ne peut s'en doute pas se retrouver prisonnier d'un juge mais pour le besoin de mon histoire si. Je voulais développer le thème de la dépendance (physique et psychologique) cela me fut fort utile.

Au départ ce texte devait être un OS mais il a pris de l'ampleur, de plus en plus. Je ne décrochais pas d'Aphrodite et pour montrer sa reconstruction il fallait bien détailler les choses. Les chapitres se sont succédés et voici ce qui en découle. Je rajoute que je l'ai écrite il y a près de deux ans.

o

L'illustration est un cadeau de **LesathALNiyat** , que vous pouvez retrouver sur le site Deviantart. J'adore ses dessins et elle m'a gentiment dessiné un Aphrodite terriblement beau et émouvant. Ca m'a fortement touché de recevoir un « gift » aussi beau – bien entendu j'ai son accord pour l'utiliser.

Merci !

Bonne lecture.

Désolé Aph'

Peri BloodyRose.

* * *

~OoOOoOoOOoO~

 **Le Mal qui te ronge**

.

 ** _~Séquelle de Transfert et conséquences~_**

~OoOOoOoOOoO~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **La poupée de chiffon**

.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient parcouru les Enfers et mis à sac le palais du souverain pour ramener avec eux leur camarade disparu : Aphrodite chevalier des Poissons. Captif depuis des mois dans la demeure de Minos, second juge des Enfers, où il se trouvait prisonnier de son tortionnaire. Angelo le trouva dans la chambre du Griffon, livide, atonique, sans réaction aucune. Il l'avait secoué par les épaules comme un prunier, lui hurlant son désarroi mais rien n'y fit, son ami demeurait passible, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ne semblait reconnaître personne, ni même l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, Angelo porta son ami comme un objet fragile prêt à se casser à tout moment, ne le laissant jamais tomber, le collant contre son torse ferme, lui murmurant des phrases rassurantes.

— Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là. Ca va bien se passer maintenant. Je te protégerai. Je resterai toujours vers toi.

Malheureusement, les yeux clairs ne révélaient aucune expression, ils demeuraient vides. Sa bouche restait désespérément close, ses membres inertes. Aphrodite ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé, cassé avec lequel on ne joue plus, usé d'avoir trop servi. Servi trop souvent pour assouvir les dessins macabres d'un fou à lié.

* * *

Arrivé au Sanctuaire, Shion décida de réunir tous ses chevaliers pour statuer sur le sort de leur camarade et ami. Ne pouvant rester seul, Shaka fut assigné pour le veiller le temps de leurs délibérations dans le douzième temple. Il fut allongé dans son ancien lit, il ne bougeait toujours pas, il ne regardait pas non plus le chevalier de la Vierge qui tentait de lui parler pour le rassurer. Shaka déclencha son cosmos pour bercer son ami d'une aura de réconfort, en attendant de savoir quel mal le rongeait.

Dans le temple du Pope tous s'affairaient à parler en même temps en gesticulant les uns et les autres. Angelo hurlait, Saga revendiquait, Mû calmait les esprits échauffés, Milo marchait en long et en large dans la salle du trône, Camus réfléchissait. Dans la cohue-bohu régnante, Shion tapa du point sur la table pour se faire entendre.

— Bon cessez vos discussions intempestives ! Ca ne fera pas avancer les choses ! Nous devons trouver une solution pour le chevalier des Poissons. Aphrodite semble au plus mal, jamais je n'ai eu à faire à une telle situation. L'heure est grave !

— Ouais c'est à cause de cette enflure de merde De Griffon de mes deux ! Je vais le crever cet enfant de salaud ! hurla Angelo.

— Je comprends ta colère mon ami, mais d'insulter une personne qui n'est pas là ne fera pas non plus avancer les choses, restons constructifs.

— Quoi ! Pardon ! Vous voulez que je reste calme !? Et pourquoi pas lui baiser les pieds aussi pendant que vous y êtes ? C'est pas possible, vous prenez sa défense ? J'aurais cru que vous alliez faire quelque chose Shion !

— Et tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement Angelo ? Hadès s'est chargé lui-même de sa punition. Désormais, le juge Minos du Griffon n'existe plus. Il ne réapparaitra plus ici comme dans le futur.

— Et c'est tout ? C'est ça que vous appelez une punition ? Sans blague, roupiller jusqu'à l'éternité moi j'appelle pas ça une punition ! Il doit crever cette putain de…

— Stop ! Angelo ! Ne manque pas de respect au Grand Pope je te prie ! intervint vivement Mû. Ce n'est pas de son ressort, il ne peut rien faire de plus.

— Et tu trouves ça normal bien entendu toi ? Dès qu'on touche à un cheveu de ton vénérable maître, la petite brebis se réveille… Et bien moi je ne suis pas d'accord, il doit payer et durement pour ce qu'il a osé faire à Aphro !

Mû se radoucit puis répondit.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est intolérable ce qu'il a fait, mais regarde l'évidence, on ne peut intervenir plus…

Shion le coupa.

— Laisse Mû… Il souffre, il est révolté, je ne m'offusque pas… Angelo, j'aimerais réellement lui donner une punition comme il se le doit, mais les choses sont ainsi faites… La préoccupation principale est de soutenir et de trouver un moyen à Aphrodite de surmonter son traumatisme et de l'entourer de notre amour… N'es-tu pas d'accord ?

L'italien se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de la tête, les bras croisés. Shura vint derrière lui pour poser une main réconfortante sur ses épaules. Ainsi que Saga de l'autre côté. Tous comprenaient la détresse du Cancer, lui plus qu'un autre était révolté par le cauchemar qu'avait vécu leur ami. Parce que lui, plus qu'un autre portait des sentiments bien plus poussés que ses camarades.

Shion reprit.

— Je suis certain que vous êtes d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'on ne peut laisser Aphrodite seul dans son temple. Il lui faut des soins et ce vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Peut être que…

Il n'osa pas continuer et planta ses yeux dans ceux du Cancer avant de continuer.

— Probablement qu'il lui faudrait des soins appropriés dans un établissement spécialisé, là-bas des médecins ainsi que des infirmières pourront s'en occuper convenablement. Nous, nous ne sommes pas habilités pour le faire…

Angelo bondit hors des bras de ses amis pour se poster devant le Pope les poings tremblants, l'œil ulcéré. Il mugit.

— Quoi ? Comment osez-vous ? Vous voulez vous en débarrasser maintenant qu'il ne vous sert plus à rien !? Vous voulez qu'on l'abandonne à des étrangers ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de nous ? Il va se sentir perdu, il n'est pas fou ! Il n'est pas fou !

Le cri de désespoir du Cancer toucha véritablement l'assemblée. Le bélier bicentenaire baissa la tête, plissa les yeux d'impuissance. Lui aussi avait mal. Il avait mal pour la douleur que ressentait Angelo, il souffrait pour les tortures infligées à son douzième gardien, il culpabilisait de ne pouvoir rien faire de constructif. Alors oui il comprenait l'italien au bord de l'agonie mentale, non il ne lui en voulait pas.

— Que proposes-tu alors ? lui demanda-t-il.

— On va s'en occuper, nous ! Moi ! Moi je vais m'en occuper !

— C'est une responsabilité très lourde tu sais, que de devoir s'occuper ainsi d'un autre être humain… Et nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela peut durer…

— Je m'en fous ! Laissez-moi m'occuper d'Aphrodite ! Il ne faut pas l'envoyer ailleurs, sa place est ici, au Sanctuaire avec nous !

— Je suis d'accord avec lui Grand Pope, osa Saga. S'il faut, nous nous relaierons à tour de rôle pour veiller sur lui. Il ne peut pas partir, je pense que ça l'enfoncerait d'avantage.

— Bien, je vous suis. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser résider seul dans son temple à l'autre bout du domaine. Il n'est pas en mesure de faire quoi que se soit…

— Je le prends avec moi, reprit Angelo avec son ton toujours révolté.

— Oui, il faut qu'il réside parmi nous, au milieu du domaine pour qu'il se sente entouré, renchérit Saga.

— Faisons comme ça alors… Je ferai cependant venir des médecins pour l'examiner et s'il ne présente aucune amélioration dans les mois à venir, il faudra prendre une décision… Sur ce, je vous laisse vous concentrer sur votre camarade.

Angelo courut aussitôt dans le temple de son ami, informa Shaka du déroulement de la réunion et prit dans ses bras Aphrodite pour l'emmener chez lui. Pendant la descente des marches rien ne se passa de plus, le Poisson restait inanimé. Le quatrième chevalier l'installa dans sa propre chambre en aménagent ses appartements pour qu'ils soient le plus confortables possible. Il rajouta des coussins qu'il avait pris dans le temple de son ami. Lui amena des affaires personnelles et disposa dans sa chambre et au salon des bouquets de roses rouges.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et regarda son ami l'air absent. Il était éteint, tout son corps ressemblait à un gigantesque masque, comme ceux de la _Comedia dell'arte_ , sauf que le sien restait inexorablement inexpressif. Il se retint de ne pas hurler encore une fois, pour ne pas effrayer son ami et aussi il ravala ses larmes qui voulaient percer ses prunelles chromées.

— Tu vas voir, tu vas te sentir bien chez moi. Je ferais tous les plats que tu aimes. Bon, je ne te garantis pas le résultat… Au pire, je suis sûr que Camus ou Mû t'en prépareront des meilleurs… Mais t'inquiète, j'interdirais à Mr Freeze de te faire ses fameuses grenouilles… Pouah c'est immonde !

Il se tut pour laisser son ami intervenir. Rien. Le silence. Un silence pesant chargé de douleur. Sa gorge commençait de le serrer, ses cordes vocales ne semblaient plus lui répondre, il voulut reprendre la parole mais aucun son ne sortit. Il émit un son muet et les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

« _Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller. Pour lui. Reprends-toi Angelo merde ! Reprends-toi, pas devant lui, jamais_. »

Il essuya d'un geste vif ses larmes traitresses et reprit une contenance, il continua de parler pour combler le vide intrusif. Il parla longuement au chevet d'Aphrodite pour éloigner les barrières de solitude qui s'installaient autour de son ami.

— Je t'apporte une couverture, tu vas prendre froid comme ça. Tu sais, demain on pourrait aller faire un tour dans ta serre, pour que tu retrouves tes roses… Elles doivent te manquer, tu adorais les bichonner.

Il se reprit intérieurement.

« _Quel con ! Je parle de lui au passé, il n'est pas mort !_ »

— Si tu préfères, on pourrait aller au bord de la plage, je sais que tu adores voir la mer au coucher du soleil… Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il plia la couverture en deux pour la déposer délicatement sur les jambes d'Aphrodite qui contemplait le mur d'en face.

— Je vais te préparer un bon dîner, je te l'amènerais tout à l'heure… Ok ? Je ne serais pas loin, dans la cuisine. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose appelle-moi…

Une fois le repas mijoté, Angelo le plaça sur un plateau avec un pichet d'eau et l'apporta à son convalescent. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de place, il restait assis adossé à la tête du lit, les jambes allongées, ses mains filigranées au dessus du tissu. On aurait vraiment dit une poupée de porcelaine, stoïque, presque sans vie. Même ses prunelles ciel ne trahissaient une quelconque flamme de vie, il semblait composé d'argile et de faïence. Poupée du temps passée, poupée abandonnée.

Angelo se rassit à sa place, déposa le plateau sur les genoux d'Aphrodite en lui indiquant de manger. Aucun regard ne se posa dessus, il flottait dans l'espace de la pièce. Alors l'italien se rapprocha plus près, prit une cuillérée d'aliment pour le porter à sa bouche.

— Ouvre la bouche s'il te plait.

Rien. Il ne le regardait même pas, il n'existait pas.

— Ouvre la bouche, tu dois te nourrir.

Le visage halé se décomposait littéralement devant ce sordide tableau. Il réfrénait tant bien que mal sa haine et ses larmes, encore une fois. Il n'était pas homme à se déverser facilement, mais là le déchirement qu'il subissait était trop grand pour tenter de le camoufler. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour voir son ami, son soupirant dans un tel état. Lui qui aimait tant la vie, lui qui aimait tant rire, narguer, parler, babiller, chanter, se disputer, faire voir qu'il était là… Devant lui ne résidait plus qu'un fantôme sans vie, blême, sali par une folie destructrice.

Cet odieux spectre l'avait tué de l'intérieur. La main tremblante, Angelo tenta de nouveau de le faire manger, sans succès.

— Aller, pour moi… Mange un peu… Pour moi Aphro…

Voilà qu'il lui parlait comme à un gosse, un bébé à qui on apprend tout des choses de la vie, ou alors comme à une vielle personne à qui on doit tout faire. Aphrodite n'était pas impotent, pas fou, pas demeuré, il n'était plus un enfant ! De dépit, le Cancer posa le plateau repas sur sa commode et vint reprendre sa place. Il fit un geste de la main en la tendant près du visage de son ami. Dans un sursaut soudain, ce dernier se recula comme un animal apeuré, cette fois-ci ses yeux se posèrent sur l'individu en face. Son regard… Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe ! Son regard dépeignait une peur incommensurable, une aversion teigneuse, comme si Angelo allait l'agresser. Il s'agitait en donnant des coups à l'encontre de son ami, le frappant au visage, sur son torse, ses épaules, en le griffant et en hurlant. Une crise de panique l'envahit, incontrôlable.

Angelo tenta de le maîtriser ce qui attisa encore plus sa furie, il se sentait impuissant, qui plus est, il ne voulait pas user de sa force pour le calmer de peur de lui faire mal et de le traumatiser encore d'avantage. Au bout de quelques minutes, Saga, Mû montèrent dans le temple du Cancer, suivi d'Aiolia qui lui le descendit.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et furent témoin du triste spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. Saga fit un signe de tête au Lion pour qu'il écarte Angelo et alla se placer devant Aphrodite qui continuait de ruer de coups le premier qui s'aventurait trop près de lui. Du coup, c'est le Gémeau qui subissait le mauvais traitement. Il encaissa jusqu'à temps qu'Aphrodite, à bout d'énergie se laisse aller sur le matelas, il redevint stoïque. Mû resta un peu seul avec lui pour essayer de le baigner de son cosmos ressourçant.

Dans la cuisine, Angelo assis à la table s'abandonna, la tête emprisonnée dans ses mains, il ne comprenait pas. Dévasté par l'état de son ami. Saga demanda au Lion d'aller chercher Shura, la seule personne qui comprenait le quatrième gardien. Quand ce dernier arriva il prit le relais auprès de son ami, il alla voir Aphrodite pour lui donner à manger, aucun succès ne vit le jour. Il servit une tasse de café bien forte à son ami et s'assit à ses côtés.

— C'est un choc, mais Angelo ne craque pas, tu ne peux pas te le permettre, pas pour lui…

— Je sais Shura, je sais. J'essaie, je te jure j'ai essayé mais… Le voir comme ça… Ca me tue, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui ?

— Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là, les autres aussi. Si tu as besoin de souffler moi je peux…

L'hispanique marqua un temps d'arrêt pour peser ses mots, ne voulant pas froisser Angelo.

— Je peux prendre le relais de temps en temps si tu veux. Je saurai veiller sur lui tu sais. C'est mon ami à moi aussi…

— Oui je sais. Mais c'est mon rôle, je lui dois bien ça.

— Comme tu veux, mais sache que si un jour tu as besoin, n'hésite pas, pas avec moi.

* * *

La culpabilité le rongeait, il s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir rien remarqué du manège de cet immonde salopard. De ses intrigues et de l'absence prolongée de son ami. Il était pris de remords en pensant au calvaire qu'il avait subi par sa faute, sa faute de n'avoir pu le sauver à temps. Il n'avait rien pressenti, ne se doutant pas du plan de l'autre. Et puis enfin, il s'insultait du fait d'avoir mis trop de temps à le retrouver et à le libérer. Il pensait que tout était sa faute, alors oui, il prendrait tout sur lui et se dévouerait entièrement à la reconstruction d'Aphrodite. Sans oublier le fait qu'il l'aimait en secret depuis de nombreuses années, lui vouant un véritable culte, résidant dans l'ombre de son amitié pour veiller sur ses faits et gestes. Non, jamais ô grand jamais il ne le laisserait tomber, de son point de vue cela ne s'appelait pas un _sacrifice_ mais un _dû_.

Il demeura toute la nuit auprès de lui pour veiller sur son sommeil. Sommeil qui se révéla agité, il ne cessa de gémir des plaintes suppliantes, de se retourner sans cesse dans son lit. Il fit même un ou deux cauchemars au milieu de la nuit. Angelo se contentait de remonter les draps sur son corps frêle et de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Il n'avait pas la possibilité de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui prouver qu'il était là, ne désirant pas revivre la scène dramatique de l'après-midi.

Au petit matin, la situation ne changea pas. Le petit déjeuner ne fut pas touché, Aphrodite restait alité. Lui qui s'évertuait à pendre soin de ses apparences voilà qu'il ne se levait plus pour aller se laver. Comment lui faire faire tous ces gestes intimes de la vie quotidienne ? Comment lui faire sa toilette ? Et puis toutes ces choses auxquelles on ne souhaite faire profiter quiconque. Surtout pour un chevalier aussi fier que le Poisson. Angelo ne se résolvait pas à imaginer ce problème, la situation devenait trop gênante et pesante. Pourtant il s'interdisait de penser qu'il deviendrait un fardeau un jour…

Alors paniqué, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il alla en parler à Saga, qui lui semblait toujours garder le contrôle des évènements et de ses humeurs. Même en cas de situation désespérée, le Gémeau gardait la tête froide pour contrer tous les problèmes. Les deux chevaliers convinrent qu'en tant qu'hommes ils ne pouvaient toucher à l'intimité meurtrie de leur compagnon, cela le condamnerait à revivre ses atroces souffrances passées. Il fallait qu'une femme s'occupe de sa toilette. Des servantes furent envoyées chaque matin pour tenter de laver le chevalier des Poissons.

Elles n'eurent pas plus de succès, le convalescent restait dans son lit, l'air ailleurs. Angelo un matin le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain, il installa une chaise qu'il calla contre le mur de la douche. Assit son ami dessus, le couvrit de serviettes en attendant les domestiques. Il pensait qu'une bonne douche lui donnerait peut être le goût de reprendre l'envie de s'occuper de lui. Et puis, l'hygiène étant un besoin fondamental il ne pouvait le contourner. Quand les deux femmes de chambre entrèrent dans la douche elles virent un homme valeureux réduit à l'état de légume, n'attendant apparemment plus rien de la vie, car même ses yeux semblaient éteints. Sa conscience l'avait-elle quittée ? Est-ce qu'il ressentait encore quelque chose ? Entendait-il les murmures des autres ? Comprenait-il les conversations ? Ou n'était-il qu'une coque vide où seul son corps fonctionnait sans son cerveau ?

L'une d'elle enleva les serviettes, l'autre commença à chauffer l'eau de la douche pour régler la température. Quand elle mouilla la chevelure d'Aphrodite pour lui faire un shampoing et que la deuxième prit un gant de toilette pour le frictionner avec du savon, il eut là encore un mouvement de violence. Il poussa la première hors de la douche, tombant par terre, il s'agrippa aux bras de la deuxième pour l'amener vers lui. Maintenant il avait empoigné ses cheveux qu'il tirait fortement comme pour les lui arracher, dans le même temps de son autre main il s'ingéniait à la couvrir de griffure. Il semblait en crise. Les cris des deux jeunes femmes alertèrent aussitôt Angelo qui accourut dans la salle d'eau, une fois de plus l'épouvantable tableau qui se peignait sous son nez l'anéantit au reste.

A chaque fois qu'il regardait le suédois dans cet état lamentable, des vagues de nausées le prenaient à la gorge. Une haine immense emplissait son corps et son esprit. Là dans cette salle de bain, théâtre de la fin de son compagnon, il se sentait capable de dévaster la Terre entière, de tuer tout le monde par besoin d'assouvir sa vengeance. Là, il pourrait écharper quiconque s'interposerait entre lui et Aphrodite. Il intima l'ordre aux domestiques de partir et prit son ami à bras le corps pour l'empêcher de lui faire mal, de se faire du mal et de glisser au sol. Son corps amaigri, mouillé, glissait entre ses mains, il le sentait tomber de sa chaise. Il l'accompagna dans sa chute pour amortir le risque de blessure. Dans cette douche où l'eau coulait encore, Angelo serra de toutes ses forces le corps tremblant de son ami.

Il le détailla ce corps. Ne l'ayant encore pas vu depuis son retour. Un effarement prit place sur son visage, avec horreur il détailla tous les hématomes qui couvraient entièrement sa peau. Le violet avait pris place sur le blanc immaculé. Le rouge coagulé croutait sa chair. Des lacérations marquaient l'appartenance qu'il avait subi. Des traces de morsures souillaient ses épaules rondes, son ventre. Son corps n'était plus que supplice et ça, Angelo aurait voulut ne jamais le voir. Comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'autant de sadisme et de cruauté ? De la pure barbarie, voilà ce qu'était le terme adéquat.

Angelo prit sur lui pour ne pas faire voir ses sentiments et se chargea d'essuyer les gouttes qui ruisselaient toujours. Il sécha la longue chevelure au séchoir pour que son ami ne prenne pas froid et l'habilla avec un pantalon bleu clair et une chemise fluide blanche. Il l'installa au salon, sur le canapé près de lui. Il continuait de lui parler de tout et de rien en s'affairant à ses occupations.

— Tiens, Kiki a encore fait une connerie hier. A ce qu'il paraît Mû a couru dans tout le Sanctuaire pour mettre la main dessus, il hurlait comme un putois apparemment ! T'imagines-toi le gentil Mû donnant une correction à son apprenti ? Moi je l'ai toujours dit, il n'est pas assez sévère… Tiens, j'ai une idée, si tu veux demain matin on pourrait aller voir les autres à l'entrainement. Je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien de les voir…

* * *

Toujours le néant pour seule réponse. Angelo faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas montrer la peine qu'il éprouvait face à Aphrodite. Il gardait son masque à lui, un sourire contraint, figé pour faire passer le malaise, parlait encore et encore, toujours plus pour couvrir ce silence retentissant. Il avait envie de crier par moment contre son ami, de lui dicter de réagir, de parler, de faire quelque chose ! Il sentait monter par moment une gigantesque envie de lui balancer dans la figure son attaque pour le forcer à se battre, se défendre. Aphrodite l'exaspérait dans ces moments de faiblesse. Bien entendu, le contre coup de ses montées le culpabilisait d'avantage.

Tous admiraient la dévotion du Cancer et tous le félicitaient. Des médecins étaient venus ausculter le chevalier d'or mais rien n'y fit, ils ne trouvèrent pas d'explication plausible à cette léthargie aphasique. Ils décrétèrent qu'il souffrait de catatonie vu son manque de réaction et à sa passivité évidente, ne pouvant affirmer s'il resterait dans cet état le restant de sa vie. Le plus inquiétant étant son manque d'initiative à coordonner ses fonctions motrices. Il se laissait aller comme un bébé et par moment entrait dans une phase de défense quand il se sentait en danger, quand son espace vital était encombré par les autres. Son état fut jugé inquiétant, point final. Le discours froid et autopsique des médecins finirent de déprimer l'armée toute entière d'Athéna.

Pour le faire sortir de son quotidien, Angelo décida d'appliquer son idée : à savoir le mener aux arènes pour assister à l'entrainement des Ors. Il l'installa sur les gradins bien à l'ombre, en lui donnant une de ses roses démoniaques qu'il glissa dans sa main, si par chance l'envie lui prenait de s'essayer à la jeter. Il prévoyait toujours tout concernant le bien être de son ami, parce que l'italien amena une petite glacière pour prévenir à ses besoins. Avant d'aller lui-même rejoindre l'arène, il porta à la bouche pâle une bouteille d'eau pour lui donner à boire. Ce qu'il fit pour son plus grand plaisir, Aphrodite but trois petites gorgées. Il le félicita.

— C'est bien Aphro, tu vois tu fais des progrès ! Tu as raison de boire, il va faire chaud aujourd'hui, il ne faut pas que tu te déshydrates… Je reviendrais toute à l'heure pour te donner ta compote, en attendant encourage-moi pour mon entrainement… Je vais affronter Milo, il ne va pas faire un pli devant moi.

Il rangea la bouteille dans la glacière et descendit en bas des gradins pour retrouver les autres. Les autres justement… Leurs avis différaient. D'un côté on trouvait des hommes gênés qui n'osaient plus affronter le regard ni du suédois, ni de l'italien, tel que Aiolia, son frère et Doko. Eux pensaient que l'état de leur camarade demeurerait permanent et que tous ses efforts seraient inutiles. D'un autre côté on avait ceux qui désapprouvaient le comportement d'Angelo, incitant son ami à régresser toujours plus en le traitant comme un enfant, tel que Mû, Shaka et Kanon. Dans un troisième camp on avait ceux qui confortait le dévouement de l'italien, en le soutenant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, comme Saga, Shura, Aldébaran et Camus. Tandis que Milo vacillait entre les trois camps à tour de rôle, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter face à tout ça.

Le premier combat se déroulait, Shura affrontait Doko. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de passionner grand monde, Mû dévisageait l'italien d'un air hautain et désapprobateur, les bras croisés, la tête haute, les yeux acides. Ce dernier sentit un poids s'abattre sur ses épaules, il se retourna pour en connaître les raisons.

— Et bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu as Mû à me reluquer comme ça ? J'ai mis mon fute de travers ? T'as tes ragnagnas ?

— Ne plaisante pas Angelo, la situation ne s'y prête pas du tout.

— Ah oui… Elle se prête à quoi alors ? Et de quelle situation parles-tu ? Eclaire-moi vas-y…

— Je parle de ton comportement avec Aphrodite !

Saga tenta de calmer l'Atlante en posant son bras sur le sien et en faisant un signe de tête pour ne pas insister mais le Bélier buté fonça.

— Tu le traites comme un gosse, comment peux-tu ? Tu lui manque de respect, c'est malsain !

Les yeux métalliques de l'italien fluctuèrent vers une teinte bien plus sombre, un bleu presque noir. Il s'approcha à quelques millimètres de son opposant, la bouche déformée par un rictus de hargne.

— Comment oses-tu dire ça espèce de sale teigne !? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que c'est moi et uniquement moi qui m'occupe d'Aphrodite depuis le début ? Je dois te donner les noms des personnes qui ne viennent plus lui rendre visite parce qu'ils ont honte de ne pouvoir soutenir son regard vide ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler de qui s'occupe de sa toilette ? Qui lui donne à manger parce qu'il ne peut plus le faire seul ? Tu crois que ça me plait de le voir comme ça ? Tu crois que ça me plait de devoir le gaver comme une oie ? De sentir la cuillère lui buter l'émaille des dents parce qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche !? De savoir que je lui fais mal pour un geste banal que toi tu fais s'en t'en rendre compte Mû ! Est-ce que tu crois que ça me plait de lui remonter le pantalon parce qu'il ne fait plus le moindre mouvement !? Je ne le considère pas comme un enfant, parce qu'un gosse au moins il apprend à se débrouiller tout seul, hors, Aphrodite ne fera plus rien tout seul !

La haine qu'éprouvait Angelo faisait place à la détresse qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Tous eurent honte de leur comportement. Milo se sentit mal pour son ami, il le défendit.

— Arrête Mû ! Ce n'est pas juste tes accusations ! Angelo a raison, nous l'avons lâchement abandonné en nous déchargeant de nos devoirs sur lui parce qu'il s'est proposé le premier ! Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour Aphro, tu ne peux pas dire des saloperies pareilles…

Il se tourna vers l'intéressé en question.

— Excuse-moi Angelo, je ne suis pas venu lui rendre visite ni t'aider… Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à lui. Il me fait trop de peine, j'ai peur de craquer. Il me fait peur.

— Peur ? Mais de quoi, questionna l'air incrédule le Cancer.

— J'ai peur parce que je ne sais pas s'il…

Il s'arrêta n'osant pas continuer.

— Vas-y continue Milo, dis-moi tout. Toi au moins soit honnête, dis tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Toi tu n'as pas le droit de te défiler.

— Et bien… J'ai peur parce que je ne sais pas s'il ressent encore des choses, s'il peut penser, nous comprendre… J'ai peur qu'il soit devenu…

— Un légume. Dis le, un légume. C'est ce que vous pensez tous ? trancha net Angelo.

Les chevaliers se regardèrent tour à tour penauds et nigauds, ou admiraient leurs pieds, n'osant pas confirmer les dires du Scorpion. Camus voulut venir au secours de son amant.

— Admets tout de même qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête… Cela pose des questionnements…

— Ah Camus ! Le Saint patron des grands discours, l'évangile selon Camus ! Toi et tes théories philosophiques, hein… Tu parles de lui comme s'il était un sujet d'étude, c'est un être humain bordel, ton ami en plus ! Ne parle pas de lui comme s'il n'était pas là ou qu'il nageait dans le formole ! Putain Camus, toi aussi tu ressemblais à une loque, rappelle-toi… Tu te souviens où je dois insister ? Est-ce qu'on t'a considéré comme un demeuré ou un mort vivant ? Non !

»Alors parce qu'il ne parle plus, il n'a plus de cerveau ? Et on devrait arrêter de s'occuper de lui ? Il n'a plus le droit à de la considération, on doit le laisser dans une chambre capitonnée seul, c'est ça !?

Camus s'approcha plus près malgré ses vociférations et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant à lui broyer les os et murmura dans son oreille.

— Aller, lâches-toi. Tu en as besoin, ça fait du bien. Il ne peut pas t'entendre de là où il est. Tu es à bout Angelo, on s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

Alors l'homme à l'égo démesuré resserra l'étreinte pour se laisser aller aux doutes qui le rongeaient. Il étreignit le Verseau en laissant les larmes noyer sa peau. Milo vint à son tour derrière lui pour lui porter une main bienveillante sur son épaule. Ils l'avaient laissé seul face à sa charge, face à ses angoisses.

* * *

D'un coup on entendit Kanon hurler.

— Merde il est tombé ! Regardez ! Il est tombé !

Tous les visages se tournèrent en haut des gradins, ils ne virent plus leur camarade assis sur le banc. Le visage hermétiquement fermé, Angelo se rua avec l'aide de Saga pour porter secours au Poisson. Ce dernier gisait au sol, il avait glissé, sur son visage une marque rouge lui cuisait la peau. Le soleil avait tourné et malheureusement il portait sur lui la trace d'un vilain coup de soleil. Sa tête heurta l'arrête du banc en bois. Les deux Ors le relevèrent et regardèrent quelconques traces de sang ou bosses. Apparemment rien de grave. Il faudrait cependant appeler le médecin pour être sûr. Saga suggéra de le ramener dans le quatrième temple pour qu'il se repose, ce qu'approuva son gardien. Ensemble ils s'occupèrent de rapatrier le malade.

Mû l'ayant toujours mauvaise balança à l'assistance.

— Tss, oui bah c'est bien ce que je disais… Quelle idée de l'avoir trimballé là sous ce soleil de plombs et de le laisser seul sans surveillance. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse une insolation ou qu'il se fasse un trauma crânien !

Ce que Shaka approuva bien évidement. Tandis que les Gold réglaient leurs comptes, Angelo et Saga veillaient leur ami.

(suite...)


	2. La pomme de la discorde

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je poste la suite aujourd'hui, logique imparable.

 **Disclaimer** :

J'ai reçu une review anonyme qui m'accusait d'avoir « pompé » une fanfic très connue sur le fandom, celle de Niladhevan. Alors, oui je l'ai lu, oui je l'ai adoré, oui je l'ai commenté. Entre parenthèse je vois qu'on me surveille. Dois-je avoir peur des caméras dissimulées chez moi ?

Par courtoisie et respect, j'ai contacté Niladhevan et lui ai expliqué le topo. Je lui ai dit que si elle souhaitait, j'effacerais mon histoire. Elle m'a répondu que je pouvais la laisser et qu'elle ne voyait aucune objection. Je tiens à dire au passage qu'elle est très sympathique et compréhensive. Je n'ai de compte à rendre qu'à elle.

Donc… Je continue la publication de ma fanfic qui s'étale sur 11 chapitres.

A tous mes lecteurs, lectrices, poissons, griffons et autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Peri ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **La pomme de la discorde**

.

La situation n'avançait guerre, les progrès du convalescent restaient inexistants. Parfois il se laissait faire pour l'habillage, le déshabillage, d'autres fois Angelo ne pouvait l'approcher de toute la journée, résigné à le laisser tranquille. Aujourd'hui il devait aller faire des courses et passer prendre les médicaments de son ami à la pharmacie de la ville. Il demanda à Aiolia son plus proche voisin de rester chez lui en attendant son retour. L'esprit apaisé, il put partir serein.

Quand il rentra dans son temple, il crut voir une vision d'effroi… Son salon était saccagé, tous les vases renversés, les fleurs piétinées, les coussins du canapé déchirés. Des objets gisaient au sol complètement fracassés. De suite il se précipita dans sa chambre mais ne trouva pas son résident ni son voisin. Il les appela mais rien. Il fouilla son temple de fond en comble, rien. L'angoisse le submergea en une onde dévastatrice, ses jambes ne le portèrent plus, il dut s'assoir. Il commençait d'enflammer son cosmos pour localiser le fuyard quand il vit le Lion revenir avec Aphrodite dans les bras complètement amorphe. L'italien braya.

— Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Un convoi de spectre est venu ou quoi ? Pis toi où t'étais et Aph…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le grec lui expliqua.

— Ne t'emporte pas Angelo. C'est que… En fait, j'étais dehors pour prendre l'air quand j'ai rencontré Kanon en bas des marches, on a parlé un petit moment. Puis on a entendu des bruits venir de chez toi. Alors on est venu voir, et là…

— Là quoi bordel !?

— Là, on a vu Aphrodite debout en train de tout détruire dans ton salon. Il a balancé un vase à la tête de Kanon qui s'est retrouvé assommé une fraction de seconde. Il avait l'air d'avoir la rage au ventre. Puis il criait.

— Il criait ! Aphro criait ? Il disait quoi ?

— Si je m'en souviens, il disait _ne me_ _touche pas, tu me dégoûtes, j'en peux plus de faire semblant, je veux mourir_ …

La lueur d'espoir qu'Angelo porta se brisa en cet instant. Son pauvre ami ressassait continuellement dans sa tête ces mois de séquestration et toutes les immondices que l'autre lui infligea. Pourquoi ses paroles furent-elles celles là ? Il ne pourrait donc jamais oublier pour avancer ? Ses premiers pas étaient jalonnés de crasse, ternis par les balafres incrustées autant dans sa chair que dans son mental. Angelo poursuivit très mécontent.

— Et toi c'est comme ça que tu surveilles notre frère !? Le seul truc que je te demande t'es incapable de le faire, tout ça pour aller jacasser avec Kanon ! Bon sang mais tu peux le voir n'importe quand, mais pas aujourd'hui ! Je peux compter sur personne, fous-le-camp !

— Désolé Angelo, je suis navré, je n'ai pas d'excuse… Je…

— Bouge ! Pour le moment je ne veux plus te voir !

Il lui prit Aphrodite des mains pour l'allonger sur son lit.

* * *

Au moment du repas il n'eut aucun succès, le chevalier à la rose ne daignait pas manger. Ses tentatives de lui porter la cuillère à la bouche se couronnèrent d'échec. Il commençait passablement de s'énerver un tant soit peu.

— Aphro, s'il te plait mange.

Il lui enfonça la cuillère dans la bouche en buttant contre ses dents. Les aliments tombèrent sur sa chemise de nuit.

— C'est pas vrai, je dois te changer maintenant ! J'ai pas que ça à fou…

Il s'arrêta s'apercevant de la vulgarité dont il allait faire preuve. Il recommença. Cette fois-ci son interlocuteur muet tourna sa tête vers lui et d'un geste vif repoussa son bras, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber la nourriture sur le lit.

— Mais merde c'est pas vrai tu le fais exprès ? Tu vas manger correctement à la fin Aphro ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse de changer tous les draps trois fois par jour ?

L'œil à demi-vitreux du Poisson l'agaça au plus haut point. Sans qu'il ne réfléchisse à son acte, il porta ses deux mains sur ses deux épaules et le secoua fermement. Il le secoua en criant contre l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, à bout, las, fatigué, désabusé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Son cosmos s'enflamma par la même occasion, ce qui alerta ses plus proches voisins. Saga et Kanon arrivèrent en trombe dans le temple. Ils tombèrent sur le Cancer en train de malmener leur frère d'armes.

— Angelo ça suffit ! Tu es fou ma parole ! Arrête avant que je ne te trucide !

La voix forte et grave du premier Gémeau résonna dans tout le temple. C'est qu'il était très persuasif quand il montait dans ses tours, personne n'osait le contre dire, alors son collègue lâcha sa prise en restant hébété par l'acte qu'il venait de commettre. Kanon renchérit.

— Tu vois, j'avais raison, il est incapable de se tenir… Après l'avoir traité comme un enfant voilà qu'il le maltraite, c'est du joli ! Pauvre Aphrodite. Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas l'aider, hein ?

Angelo persifla.

— Parce que toi tu ferais mieux ? Tu t'es bougé pour lui ? Non, hein ! Bien sûr que non, en bon égoïste que tu es… Ca ne te concerne pas alors tu t'en fous… Sors de mon temple avant que…

— Avant que quoi exactement Angelo ? coupa Saga. Premièrement il n'y aura pas de violence ici en la présence d'Aphrodite. Reprenez-vous non de Zeus ! Toi Kanon ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Et toi Angelo, je croyais que tu avais la situation en main ? Je constate que ce n'est pas le cas… Si tu es à bout on t'a tous proposé de prendre le relais, ce que tu n'as pas écouter…

»Et voilà le résultat ! Tu passes tes nerfs sur ton ami malade qui ne peut pas se défendre. Pourquoi tu n'as pas écouté Shura ? Je te ne laisserais pas la charge d'Aphro une minute de plus.

— Tu comptes faire quoi Saga ? cracha Angelo.

— Je vais l'emmener avec moi dans mon temple, c'est moi qui prendrais le relais désormais !

— Et tu crois franchement que je vais te laisser faire mais tu rêves !

— Il n'y a pas à discuter, c'est comme ça. Tu préfères qu'on règle ça dehors ?

— Quoi dans l'arène ?

— Non… A l'abri des regards indiscrets… Je vais te montrer moi de t'en prendre à plus faible que toi… Même si tu es à bout ce n'est pas une raison, tu dois te maîtriser.

Sur cet échange houleux, Saga emmena avec lui l'infortuné suédois. Kanon quant à lui lança un regard de provocateur mal léché à l'intention de l'italien, ses yeux brillants de bravade. Il se rangeait bien évidemment du côté de son frère et plus fortement contre celui du Cancer.

* * *

Une fois au temple des Gémeaux, Saga prit soin de son ami. Il le logea dans sa chambre à lui et lui prépara une soupe de légume. Doucement, patiemment il la lui donna à manger, restant au moins trois quart d'heures à réchauffer, recommencer, encourager, attendre. Ce qui porta ses fruits, car fort et de constater qu'il avala pratiquement tout son bol. Saga prudemment, approcha sa main des cheveux bleus pour les caresser. Après un bref mouvement de recul, le patient se laissa faire, apparemment en confiance auprès du grec. Il ne dit rien, ni ne se rebella. Doucement, le troisième gardien passait sa main inlassablement dans les cheveux azurs pour le réconforter et le calmer.

— Chut… Tu es chez moi Aphro, c'est moi qui vais veiller sur toi un petit moment, ne t'inquiète pas, Angelo ne t'as pas délaissé, il se repose un tout petit peu, puis il reviendra te chercher.

Malgré son aigreur envers son confrère, il ne voulait pas apeurer ni inquiéter le chevalier épineux. Il fallait le ménager, il rapprocha sa chaise de celle en face et enserra dans ses bras le Poisson. Il lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

— Tu n'es pas seul, nous on est là, on sera toujours là… Je veux que tu te sentes bien ici.

Après une nuit de sommeil où il resta au chevet lui aussi de son ami, Saga entreprit de le réveiller pour le préparer pour la journée. A peine eut-il le temps de le découvrir qu'Aphrodite bondit sur lui en le ruant de coups et en hurlant.

— Laisse-moi, laisse-moi, je vais te tuer tu me dégoûtes, libère-moi !

Ses cris déchiraient l'air paisible de la pièce, sa voix tirait sur les aigües pour trahir une profonde détresse, ses yeux enfin exprimaient quelque chose ! Ils criaient la souffrance qu'il ressentait, ils pleuraient. Enfin il pleurait ! Enfin il exprimait une émotion, il était là, bien vivant devant Saga. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement malgré les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui, il le prit à bras le corps pour le serrer très fort et lui apprit.

— C'est moi ! C'est moi Saga ! Je suis Saga pas Minos il n'existe plus, il est mort. Tu es chez moi, c'est Saga tu m'entends !?

Il se raccrocha à ce corps blessé de toutes ses forces. Puis quand il le sentit se détendre, il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour regarder son vis-à-vis. Ses prunelles inexpressives prenaient peu à peu la couleur de deux lacs gelés, glacials comme les terres du Groenland, sa patrie d'adoption. Ce bleu perforé de gris, l'ombre du mal qui planait dans ses pupilles dilatées.

Le grec reprit.

— Mon Aphrodite tu es revenu. Tu es enfin parmi nous, ne repars plus. Parle-moi, vas-y parle-moi n'arrête pas !

— S.. Sa… Saga ?

— Oui c'est ça, oh Aphro ! Je suis heureux de te retrouver, on a eu tellement peur !

Kanon accourut dans la chambre pour vérifier de lui-même ce qu'il venait d'entendre depuis la cuisine, il se chargea d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle au reste du groupe et ainsi qu'au Pope.

* * *

Saga bichonnait son ami du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en étant aux petits soins chaque minute de la journée et de la nuit. Il possédait une immense patience et douceur, ce qui était de bonne augure pour s'occuper d'un patient.

Contrairement à Angelo qui se morfondait dans son temple depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis que le Gémeau lui enleva sa rose fanée. Non seulement il continuait de s'en vouloir de son excès de colère mais également de n'être capable de s'occuper correctement de son ami. Il tournait et virait dans ses appartements tel un lion en cage, réfrénant son envie d'aller tout casser dans le temple d'en bas pour récupérer son dû. Shura venait le voir tous les jours pour se rassurer sur l'état mental de son ami. Même lui n'arrivait pas à le distraire.

— Aller viens, on sort, on va faire un tour aujourd'hui ça va te faire du bien.

— Pfff, n'importe quoi Shura. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, tu crois qu'il sort lui ?

— Arrête de te culpabiliser pour Aphrodite, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va guérir. Toi aussi pense un peu à toi. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, ce n'est pas bon de ruminer constamment.

— M'en fiche Shu !

— Moi je ne m'en fiche pas de toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sombres toi aussi.

— Je veux juste être auprès d'Aphrodite c'est tout. Depuis qu'il est dans le temple de la discorde, je ne le vois plus. Saga ne me laisse pas le voir, il dit qu'il a besoin de repos et de calme, son excuse vaseuse là j'y crois pas une seconde !

— Il n'a pas tort, il a besoin de calme. Il te laissera le voir j'en suis sûr, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison.

Le Capricorne ne voulait pas attiser encore plus la colère de son ami en lui apprenant qu'effectivement Saga s'accaparait le Poisson pour lui tout seul. Il tentait de le raisonner comme il le pouvait.

— Merde ! J'en ai marre, c'est pas lui qui va m'interdire quoi que se soit ! Je vais y aller là tu vas voir non mais !

Angelo partit de suite à l'assaut du troisième temple dans le but de voir son ami, Shura quant à lui l'appelait et courait après pour temporiser la scène de ménage qui allait se jouer dans quelques minutes.

Quand il entra dans les appartements privés des chevaliers doubles, l'italien surprit Saga sur le canapé, Aphrodite dans ses bras. Une rage monta immédiatement, il se posta en face pour cracher ses vérités au nez du l'autre.

— C'est comme ça que tu t'occupes d'Aphro !? C'est du beau tiens ! Comment oses-tu le papouiller après ce qu'il a vécu ? Il n'a pas besoin de ça !

Le regard océan de Saga se changea en une mer abyssale, son visage crispé trahissait une contenance qu'il tentait d'afficher tandis qu'une colère grondait en lui. Il répliqua froidement.

— Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires je sais très bien ce que je fais. Et je te prierais de ne pas t'emporter ici, il n'a pas besoin que tu lui fasses peur. Je rajouterais qu'en plus, je ne t'ai pas permis de venir t'incruster chez moi.

— Je suis venu le voir, tu n'as pas le droit d'imposer qui ou non a le droit de venir le voir. C'est mon ami !

— Sors de mon temple.

— Jamais ! C'est pour profiter de lui que tu veux rester seul avec c'est ça ? Tu es dégueulasse mon pauvre Saga !

— Ne parle pas de mon frère comme ça, pauvre ignare ! proclama Kanon qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

— Il manquait plus que toi, langue de vipère, va cracher ton venin ailleurs. Tiens, par exemple chez Poséidon, on n'a pas besoin d'un fouteur de merde ici !

— Non c'est vrai, tu remplis déjà ce poste à merveille.

— Je vais te faire ravaler tes dents, tu souriras un peu moins après !

Saga haussa la voix.

— Taisez-vous, je l'ai déjà dit milles fois : je ne veux pas de dispute en présence d'Aphrodite ! Merde à la fin ! Angelo je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur ma manière de faire, mais sache qu'avec de la douceur et de la patience, Aphrodite reprend peu à peu confiance aux autres. Notamment en moi, je n'en profite pas pour le papouiller comme tu dis. Je lui réapprends le contact humain. Je lui donne du réconfort, il en a besoin. Il a besoin de sentir son propre corps, de le retrouver.

»Kanon, arrête de provoquer Angelo pour le simple plaisir de provoquer des conflits. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre, merci. Sur ce, j'aimerais que vous partiez de chez moi.

Shura prit son ami par le bras pour l'emmener hors d'ici, il ne valait mieux pas envenimer les choses.

* * *

Une fois les importuns partis, Kanon s'expliqua avec son frère.

— Et bien ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies, je prenais ta défense c'est tout.

— Non Kanon il n'y avait pas que ça, je te connais à force tu sais… Tu t'amusais de narguer Angelo pour le pousser à bout. Et ça je ne peux pas le tolérer, d'ailleurs il faut qu'on parle tous les deux…

— Quoi ? De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me reprocher cette fois ?

— On en parlera ce soir, une fois qu'Aphro sera couché.

Le dîner se déroula dans une tension palpable, les deux frères méfiants l'un envers l'autre. Une fois de plus, Saga l'honorable allait faire un sermon à son frère l'éternel trublion. Quand le chevalier des Poissons fut au lit, Saga revint vers son frère. Il lui servit une tasse de café corsée et en fit de même. Il s'assit en face et attaqua directement.

— Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Kanon souffla sur la tasse brûlante en tentant de deviner de quoi pouvait bien parler son frère. N'étant pas pressé de connaître la réponse il ne dit rien, absorbé par le liquide qui dansait par son souffle.

— Je t'ai demandé ce que tu comptais faire maintenant Kanon ?

Ce dernier releva la tête vers sa jumelle pour apprécier la mine sévère de celle-ci. Résigné il rétorqua.

— A propos de quoi ? Soit plus clair Saint Saga illustre sage parmi les sages.

— Ne commence pas à tout ironiser s'il te plait, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Je te parle de ta relation avec ton immonde spectre ! Tu ne peux plus continuer de le fréquenter vue la tournure des évènements. Il faut que tu coupes les ponts avec lui et ce le plus tôt possible.

— J'y crois pas ! Comment oses-tu te mêler de ma vie !? C'est un comble ça ! Ca ne te regarde pas ce que je fais et avec qui je le fais !

— Si ça me regarde, je dirais même que ça regarde tout le monde ! Kanon pour une fois dans ta vie cesse de ne penser qu'à toi ! Après ce que notre camarade à vécu et ce par la faute d'un sale spectre, tu ne peux plus continuer à le voir, ça signifierait nous trahir et salir Aphrodite une deuxième fois !

— Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères Saga ? Jamais je ne ferais du mal à Aphrodite intentionnellement ! Ne confonds pas tout, Minos n'est pas Rhadamanthe ! Lui jamais il ne se serait laissé aller à une folie pareille !

— Il n'y pas de demi mesure à avoir, soit tu es de notre côté ou alors tu es de leur côté. Je ne devrais même pas à avoir à te le demander, ça devrait couler de source. Tu ne peux plus le fréquenter point final. Est-ce clair Kanon ? Je ne veux plus que tu te rendes aux Enfers.

— Oh… Tu m'interdis quelque chose alors ? C'est bien ça ? Depuis quand dis-moi te préoccupes-tu de mon bien être ? Certainement pas depuis bien longtemps, car quand on était jeune tu ne m'aurais pas emprisonné au Cap Sounion sinon ! Alors quels droits as-tu sur moi ?

— Ne mélange pas tout Kanon ! Ca n'a rien à voir, ce temps est révolu et tu sais que je m'en voudrais toujours pour ce que je t'ai fais. Mais là il ne s'agit pas de toi vois-tu. Il s'agit de notre ami qui est détruit et ce par l'ami, le frère appelle-le comme tu veux, de ton petit ami ! Alors oui, je les mets dans le même panier pourri et oui je t'interdis formellement de le revoir !

— Et si je ne t'écoute pas, tu feras quoi ? Tu m'enfermeras à nouveau là-bas ?

— Ne me provoque pas ! Tu devrais de toi-même considérer les intérêts d'Aphrodite avant les tiens. Si tu ne m'écoutes pas Kanon, c'est bien simple, je n'aurais plus de frère et ce pour le restant de ma vie, c'est aussi simple que ça.

L'ex Dragon des mers resta cloué sur place par la révélation de son frère, apparemment il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Ses paroles résonnèrent comme une trahison dans ses oreilles, ainsi il n'hésiterait pas à le bannir du Sanctuaire ou l'oublier pour de bon. Pris entre le désir de le défier encore plus et celui de tempérer ses ardeurs Kanon conclut.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de ta part, cela ne me surprend pas à vrai dire. Soit, je ne reverrais pas Rhadamanthe… Pour le moment, mais je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici, je pars m'installer dans le douzième temple ce soir.

— C'est mieux comme ça, tu as raison.

L'affaire fut bouclée sur une incompréhension monumentale. Les frères seraient en froid un bon moment par toute cette affaire.

* * *

Kanon partit le soir même emménager dans le dernier temple pour laisser son frère s'occuper du Poisson, et pour ne plus avoir à faire à sa régence. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, son frère avait avancé des arguments somme tout logiques, mais son cœur lui dictait de ne pas laisser son histoire se tarir. Eux n'y étaient pour rien dans la folie perverse de l'ex Griffon, il connaissait la Whyverne, lui n'était pas comme ça. Il n'avait rien avoir avec toute cette lugubre affaire de séquestration, comment son frère osait lui demander de renoncer à la seule personne qui portait de l'intérêt pour lui ? Et la seule personne envers qui il éprouvait des sentiments ?

Il aurait préféré être emprisonné au Cap Sounion pour ne pas avoir à faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. A savoir rompre avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Et puis il était marrant Saga, comment prendre contact avec Rhadamanthe sans se rendre aux Enfers ? Vu qu'il ne trouvait pas de solution, il laissa la situation telle quelle dans l'immédiat.

* * *

Aphrodite reprenait des forces par les bons soins de Saga, il mangeait avec plus d'appétit, se laissait approcher et répondait aux questions par des phrases courtes. Au moins les progrès apparaissaient.

Saga essayait de lui faire regagner de l'autonomie en l'incitant à faire lui-même les gestes de la vie quotidienne. Il le poussait à se lever, à marcher un peu, à faire un brin de toilette, de manger par lui-même. Les rares fois où celui-ci acceptait ravissait le grec. Il ne fallait pas le traiter comme un impotent tout en veillant à ne pas trop lui en demander non plus, car un échec le démoraliserait. Alors le Gémeau l'encourageait au fur et à mesure de ses progrès.

— J'aimerais te voir marcher Aphro, il est temps, tu en es capable. Tu as repris des forces et un peu de poids. Tes muscles vont s'atrophier si tu restes couché tout le temps.

— Non.

— Pourquoi non ? Ne discute pas avec moi, tu sais que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire.

Il afficha sur son visage un sourire empathique. Il poursuivit.

— Dis-moi la raison qui te pousse à refuser ?

— Je… Ne peux pas.

— Si Aphro tu peux, dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas essayer, oui.

— Si… je… tombe ?

— Je serais là pour te retenir, tu le sais bien. Je ne te laisserais pas te blesser et si tu es trop fatigué pour continuer, je n'insisterai pas.

— Angelo… Lui, me forcerait pas.

— Oui Angelo a sa manière de s'occuper de toi et moi j'ai le mienne.

— Je veux… le voir.

Saga afficha un air contrarié, après tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui, il demandait la présence de ce satané crabe aux pinces acérées.

— Il est occupé. Il viendra te rendre visite une prochaine fois.

— Je veux !

— Aphrodite, je suis navré mais il a autre chose à faire en ce moment, il viendra ne t'en fais pas. En attendant moi je suis là. Ca ne te fait pas plaisir de résider chez moi ?

— Si… mais… enfin, si…

— J'aime mieux ça.

Il s'approcha de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Malgré ses louables intentions, il ne voyait pas que son attitude autoritaire laissait son ami perplexe, il n'osait pas lui tenir tête et puis il n'en avait pas la force. Sans s'en apercevoir, Saga éloignait la seule personne à laquelle Aphrodite tenait plus que tout. D'ailleurs pour quelle raison, là telle était la question ? Pourquoi le Gémeau s'accaparait autant le chevalier des Poissons ? Ce n'était pas la culpabilité qui le rongeait lui…

(suite...)


	3. Douleurs insidieuses

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Pardon d'avance pour la piètre qualité de mon intro, c'est que je n'ai rien à dire, à part que les mots s'envolent, même pour un texte comme ça…

Je vous laisse profiter des péripéties d'Aphrodite, d'Angelo et de mister Saga.

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

RaR :

 _Athena_ : merci d'être passée par là et pour ta belle review : ) Je suis contente si ce début te plait, oui c'est triste. A vrai dire c'est un thème qui me tiens à coeur, vu que je le vis au quotidien (je parle de la dépendance physique bien sûr). Saga ne se rend pas compte de son comportement dictatorial, je suis heureuse si tu le reconnais dans cette histoire.

Merci pour tes intentions c'est fort chaleureux je dois dire dans ces temps difficiles. Je reprends du poil de la bête un peu chaque jour. Je te bise, à bientôt ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Douleurs insidieuses**

.

Aphrodite semblait reprendre la vie qui l'avait quitté, en apparence tout du moins. Le gouffre dans lequel il était plongé semblait interminable. Il tombait encore et encore en ne touchant jamais le sol. Son calvaire avait été, mais il subsistait toujours. Toutes les nuits il revoyait dans ses cauchemars le visage de son bourreau, son visage triangulaire, ses mèches argentées lui tomber sur le nez, ses yeux acerbes lui transpercer les os, sa bouche l'embrasser férocement, sa langue l'étouffer. Il sentait ses mains de marionnettiste lui infliger des attouchements impudiques, son corps moite se presser contre le sien tremblant, et puis… Et puis… La suite restait taboue, trop effroyable pour être raconter. Il pouvait encore sentir par moment son souffle tiède haleter contre son cou, contre son visage, tout près, bien trop près, trop proche, bien trop proche…

A l'évocation de ces douloureux souvenirs, le cœur du suédois se révulsa, une envie de sortir son écœurement le prit à la gorge. Les nausées ne le quittaient jamais. Tout lui semblait avoir le goût de Minos, il ne pouvait rien avaler, cet acte de déglutition banal pour le reste de l'humanité était teinté de dégoût le concernant. Avaler… Acte abjecte qui lui rappelait l'essence du Griffon… Quand il le forçait… Son corps tremblait encore du contre coup, c'est comme s'il y était imprégné de l'effluve du Griffon… Cette odeur insupportable de dominateur.

Là tout de suite, Aphrodite n'y tenait plus, il se dégoûtait de lui-même. En plus, pendant des mois il ne posséda plus sa propre identité, il existait seulement en tant qu'Albafica, l'ancien amour disparu de Minos. Il ne s'appartenait plus. Plus une fibre de son être qui ne soit laissé au profit de ce chevalier défunt. Il décida de sortir de son lit pour aller sous la douche afin de laver cette odeur répugnante de mort qui lui collait à la peau. Mais ses muscles endoloris ne le portaient plus, il tomba au sol face contre terre. Péniblement, il tenta de se relever, se mit à quatre pattes, reprit son souffle et essaya de se redresser. Chancelant mais debout. Il fit un premier pas, un tremblement, il s'arrêta. Puis un deuxième et encore, et encore. Arrivé à la moitié de la chambre, le chevalier tomba encore une fois, cette fois-ci il eut le temps de poser ses mains en avant pour amortir la chute.

Ses genoux vacillaient, cependant il avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à la porte, de là en sortant de la pièce il se releva de nouveau, s'accrocha au mur et avança en glissant contre la paroi. C'était dur, harassant, mais il ne voulait pas avoir à recourir à l'aide de Saga, il voulait se débrouiller seul pour évacuer l'odeur infecte qui couvrait son corps. Plus que quelques centimètres et il rentrerait dans la salle de bain. A bout de force, Aphrodite s'immobilisa quelques instants devant la porte. Aller, un effort, il l'ouvrit puis rentra dans la salle d'eau. Comment faire ? Il s'assit sur la chaise qui avait été amenée pour lui et se déshabilla. Dans la glace, le reflet de son corps contusionné lui donna un frisson de peur. Il ne ressemblait plus à un humain, mais à une plaie béante. Les traces des morsures de l'autre lui glacèrent le sang. Il passa ses doigts dessus pour vérifier qu'elles existaient bien. De belles traces rouges imprégnaient sa peau. Comme un tatouage au fer rouge, comme une marque que l'on appose sur le bétail pour signifier l'appartenance à un troupeau. Aphrodite n'était pas une vache ! Un morceau de viande putride. Il contempla son corps déformé pendant de longues minutes.

Puis se releva pour entrer dans la douche. Accolé au mur de celle-ci, il tourna le bouton d'eau chaude pour qu'elle l'inonde d'une pluie bienfaitrice. L'eau coulait sur lui comme pour le laver de la salissure qui c'était installée dans ses chairs. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle entre au plus profond de ses fibres pour le purifier… Il savourait cette douche réparatrice, accentua la température de l'eau. Cette fois-ci elle lui brûlait l'épiderme, il devenait rouge vif. Il resta encore un bon moment dessous, profitant de la chaleur des vapeurs qui l'enveloppait d'un nuage nébuleux. Sa peau cuisait, il ne s'en souciait pas, seul le besoin de purification l'importait. Il aurait aimé muer comme les serpents pour changer de peau et oublier celle-ci.

Saga entra dans la salle de bain en s'inquiétant de ne pas l'avoir trouvé dans son lit. Il sortit immédiatement Aphrodite de là car il devenait rouge carmin. Il hurla inquiet.

— Mais enfin tu es fou !? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de monter la température comme ça ? Tu veux te brûler c'est ça ?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Le grec l'essuya en tamponnant doucement pour ne pas l'irriter et le couvrit de crème contre les brûlures pour le soulager, mais à ce stade le suédois ne ressentait même pas la douleur vive. Puis pris de remords de s'être emporté, Saga enlaça Aphrodite dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner.

— Excuse-moi de t'avoir hurlé dessus mais… J'ai eu peur en te voyant… Ne fais pas de telles choses Aphro. J'aimerais tant que tu me parles… Tu peux tout me dire, même si c'est pénible, je peux tout entendre… J'aimerais t'aider tu sais.

— Je ne voulais pas… Je… Veux plus sentir… Son odeur.

Saga resserra encore plus son étreinte comme pour faire taire sa douleur. Il lui faisait tellement de peine, il ne savait plus comment faire avec lui.

* * *

De son côté, Kanon prit ses marques dans le douzième temple à contre cœur, il aurait préféré résider auprès de son frère mais le mur qu'ils avaient abattu les deux semblait se reconstruire encore plus haut. Ses paroles tournaient dans sa tête maintes et maintes fois. Et puis le prénom de Rhadamanthe l'obsédait au plus haut point. Ils avaient dû tellement batailler pour se conquérir les deux, entre fierté mal placée, orgueil tenace, la lutte avait été rude. Depuis qu'il portait la Vouivre dans son cœur, Kanon se sentait léger, libre encore plus libre que le vent. Il savait que son amant lui laissait sa part de secret, il ne le forçait pas à se dévoiler totalement. Et lui en retour ne demandait jamais de compte à l'anglais, ils se faisaient confiance et laissaient à l'autre sa part d'indépendance.

Il aurait aimé inviter son amant à venir le rejoindre dans ce temple enfin seul pour pouvoir concrétiser leur amour encore et encore. Plus il cogitait sur sa future rupture, plus son courage le quittait… Décidément non, il ne se résignait pas à le laisser, son juge intransigeant, son blond sommaire. Il l'aimait, point barre. L'affaire était close. Qui plus est, il commençait à lui manquer terriblement, il avait besoin de sentir ses bras autour de sa taille, lui murmurer des promesses en anglais, même s'ils ne les comprenaient pas, il avait la certitude qu'elles étaient sincères.

Rhadamanthe… Il lui fallait Rhadamanthe coûte que coûte. Il déserta son temple d'infortune au profit des Enfers pour le retrouver, qu'importe la réaction de Saga, il ne le comprenait pas de toute façon.

Kanon disparut un beau matin sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Il ouvrit un portail grâce à son _Triangle des Bermudes_ et se rendit dans ce lieu maudit. Evidement il ne fut pas accueilli avec les félicitations des spectres. Charon tenta de lui barrer le passage, il le mit chaos. Puis ce fut autour de Valentine de s'opposer à lui, il lui soufflait sa haine au visage en lui disant qu'il ne méritait pas le premier juge et que sa place n'était pas ici. Kanon n'écouta rien de ses insultes et l'étala lamentablement lui aussi. S'il le fallait il aurait ruiné les Enfers encore une fois.

Alerté par les tribulations de l'extérieur, Rhadamanthe sortit pour tomber nez à nez avec son soupirant. Il le vit dévasté, le visage durci par une ombre qui planait sur lui. Il s'approcha et s'enquit.

— Kanon ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi tu t'évertues continuellement à mettre sur le carreau tous mes spectres ?

— Non ça ne va pas ! Ca ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir ?

Le juge eut un temps de réflexion. Que voulait signifier ce débordement ? Il fallait trouver les mots pour ne pas vexer plus son dragon.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas au juste ? Tu sembles contrarié ?

— Bonne déduction très cher, on voit que tu n'es pas le premier juge pour rien… Il t'a fallu combien de millénaire pour en arriver là ?

Voilà que son beau dragon utilisait le sarcasme comme attaque, il devait cacher un profond malaise pour l'agresser sans raison. Rhadamanthe reprit.

— Au lieu de t'en prendre à moi, tu ne crois pas que ça serait plus utile de m'expliquer ? Où tu préfères peut être qu'on se mette dessus ?

— Saga m'a demandé de rompre avec toi. Voilà la raison de mon malaise !

— Et toi… Tu veux faire quoi, Kanon ?

— Tu voudrais que je décide quoi ?

— Ah ne retourne pas la situation en me posant une seconde question sans me répondre ! Je t'ai demandé ce que toi tu désires ?

— Je ne veux pas bien évidemment, mais j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois aucune solution acceptable…

Kanon attendait un signe, une parole rassurante de la part de son blond pour le conforter dans sa décision.

Rhadamanthe devina les interrogations de son amour, mais il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec son frère en pâtisse, il se prononça.

— Que décides-tu ? Je me doute que tu as une petite idée tout de même…

— Si… Si tu quittais le tribunal, nous pourrions nous enfuir, loin de tout ça… Et peut être… Avoir une chance…

— Mais enfin Kanon te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me suggères ? J'ai des obligations ici, je ne peux pas m'enfuir.

— Hadès peut se passer de toi, il a déjà un juge en moins… Il pourra trouver une autre âme sombre pour te remplacer.

— Justement, il nous manque un juge comme tu dis, cela me cause double de travail… J'aimerais… Mais…

Kanon baissa la tête, souffla, sourit amèrement puis tourna les talons. Il venait de se faire rejeter en beauté. Il adressa une dernière parole à l'intention de la Whyverne.

— Nous ne pourrons plus nous revoir alors. Adieu Rhad… J'aurai espéré…

Puis il partit, s'engouffrant dans son triangle, laissa pour seul résidu de présence une lumière dorée qui s'amenuisa d'un coup.

Là au milieu de la plaine stérile l'anglais ruminait, ruminait son satané devoir envers le maître des Enfers, s'il avait été homme il aurait accouru de suite vers Kanon. Il l'aurait suivi n'importe où du moment qu'ils soient les deux. Mais voilà, lui n'était pas un homme, mais un spectre. Sa vie, dédiée uniquement à Hadès, il n'avait pas peur de la transgression mais de l'après…

Il ne désirait pas condamner Kanon à une vie de paria, qu'il perde l'amour de son frère, la considération de ses camarades et l'amour de sa déesse. Il voulait son bonheur, alors pour cela il s'effaça en se cachant derrière son devoir de juge, pour laisser partir le seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais considéré. Il ne le reverra plus, s'en était fait. Abattu et amer, il se dirigea vers son palais de justice pour reprendre son travail de juge en titre.

L'ex marina quant à lui retourna au Sanctuaire, là où était sa place. Saga serait satisfait de lui, il avait rompu tous les liens qui l'attachaient au dragon sombre. S'en était fini de son histoire, il ne remettrait plus les pieds aux Enfers, sauf pour son dernier jugement.

Effectivement le premier Gémeau fût satisfait de la décision de son cadet, enfin il avait pris parti pour leur clan et aussi pour lui. N'ayant jamais apprécié sa relation douteuse, il en fut soulagé. Saga ne s'avouait pas qu'au fond de lui, il l'incita à rompre pour pouvoir le garder près de lui et que sa personne ne soit pas souillée par les mains sales de ce maudit spectre. Son esprit de protectionnisme le conduisait sur des chemins boueux… Mais bon il était Saga, voulant protéger tous les êtres chers à ses yeux, peut être en faisait-il trop ?

Ce dernier se concentrait toujours sur le rétablissement d'Aphrodite, là encore son côté patriarcal prit le dessus, il empêchait pratiquement tout le monde de venir le voir. Le chevalier épineux quémandait continuellement la présence d'Angelo, Saga n'accédait pas à sa requête.

Il se repliait sur lui-même et commençait à ne plus se laisser faire par le Gémeau en titre. Il se rebiffait chaque jour un peu plus, retrouvait son attitude défensive, pour lui, Saga représentait l'autorité, une autorité qu'il ne supportait plus. Une attitude dominatrice qu'il l'exaspérait. Il ne voulait pas revivre sous le joug d'un tyran.

Cette après-midi là, le bleuté essayait de convaincre le Poisson de l'accompagner au bord de la plage pour une promenade de santé, que ce dernier refusait catégoriquement. Saga insista.

— Aphro ça te fera le plus grand bien, crois moi.

— Non ! Ne me commande pas !

— Je ne te commande pas tu dis n'importe quoi, je te suggère là est la nuance.

— Tu ne fais jamais ce que moi je veux.

— De quoi parles-tu ? Au contraire je m'efforce de combler tes besoins. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

— Tu… Ne m'écoute pas !

L'usage de la parole étant encore problématique, Aphrodite se fatiguait vite quand il parlait trop et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de conforter ses opinions par la force.

— Tu vois tu t'essouffles, ce n'est pas raisonnable de t'emporter comme tu le fais. Ecoute-moi et ne discutons plus.

Il s'approcha du suédois, se pencha pour le prendre par le bras et le lever quand il reçut une fulgurante gifle. Les yeux azurs se parsemèrent d'irascibilité, ils jetaient des flammes bleues électriques à l'encontre du troisième gardien.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Allons, laisses-toi faire, je sais ce qui est bien pour toi.

— Je ne suis pas… Un… Gosse… Arrête… Appelle… Ang… Angelo !

— Oui plus tard, pour le moment nous avons autre chose à faire.

Il réitéra l'expérience, cette fois-ci il reçut non seulement une autre baffe mais également un coup de poing qui se logea contre son œil. Gardant son calme légendaire le grec ironisa.

— Je vois que tu as récupéré de tes forces, c'est bien mais ce n'est pas sur moi que tu dois les tester.

Il le prit par les épaules, en réponse Aphrodite le parsema de coups de plus en plus forts, il abattait ses poings pour défaire l'emprise de Saga sur lui en criant tel un supplicié. Le grec se débattait tant bien que mal pour éviter les coups sans riposter mais il avait du mal à le contenir. Alerté par ces cris tonitruants, Mû débarqua illico dans le temple.

L'air indigné, courroucé au possible il tonna à l'encontre de son collègue.

— Que fais-tu Saga ? Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot pour tourmenter Aphrodite ou quoi ? C'est comme ça que tu veilles sur lui ? Dis-moi ?

Saga détourna la tête quelques secondes, ce qui fut largement suffisant au Poisson pour l'assommer avec un coup plus fort que les autres, sa mâchoire retentit en une onde de choc fracassante, ses dents s'entrechoquèrent. En se tenant le maxillaire, Saga riposta à l'encontre du Bélier.

— J'ai la situation en main, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mû ?

— Ah oui ça m'a tout l'air, oui ! J'ai entendu des cris jusque chez moi et je constate que j'ai bien fait de venir vérifier par moi-même de ce qu'il se passe chez toi… Il va falloir sérieusement revoir la prise en charge d'Aphrodite ! Il ne peut pas rester chez des brutes !

— Je ne suis pas une brute Mû voyons !

— Et l'obliger à faire selon ton bon vouloir et le presser comme un citron, tu appelles ça comment, Saga !?

— Mais… Tu comptes faire quoi ?

— Je vais aller en informer immédiatement notre vénérable Pope. Lui décidera de ce qui est bon ou non pour Aphro…

Le grec se retint de justesse de balancer une vanne bien sentie à l'encontre du Bélier, dès qu'il s'agissait d'aller rapporter à Shion, l'on pouvait être sûr que Mû était le premier à s'en charger. Mais cela aurait apporté plus de problèmes encore, donc il se tut. Il se défendit cependant.

— Bon écoute, tu dois reconnaître que depuis qu'Aphro est chez moi il a fait d'énormes progrès…

Il se tourna vers ce dernier pour qu'il confirme ses dires.

— Hein Aphro, tu es bien chez moi ?

— Je veux voir Angelo !

— Bon, nous l'avons notre réponse ! Je vais aller voir Shion de suite.

Le Bélier d'or sortit telle une tornade faisant onduler sa chevelure lavande qui laissa une odeur de fiel dans la pièce. Pourquoi est-ce que l'atlante devait obligatoirement resté scotché comme cela à son ancien maître ? Dès qu'il y avait un conflit il sautait sur l'occasion pour tout rapporter à Shion ! Il était désespérant.

* * *

Désespérant et épris du beau Gémeau qui ne le remarquait pas. Sa conviction à sauver Aphrodite des bras musclés de Saga était tout autant dictée par sa noblesse d'âme que par sa jalousie. Il en avait plus qu'assez de voir son prétendant être monopolisé par le chevalier des Poissons. Chevalier certes convalescent, traumatisé mais encombrant sur ce terrain là.

Il alla voir Shion d'un pas précipité et outragé, lui rapporta la scène qu'il avait surpris pour s'entendre dire de la part de celui-ci qu'il prendrait la situation en main. Ce qui voulait sûrement signifier, retirer la responsabilité de la garde d'Aphrodite à Saga. Et c'est avec un air victorieux que Mû s'engouffra entre les colonnes de marbre pour regagner ses appartements. Toujours le vent glissant dans ses cheveux parmes, les faisant virevolter laissant derrière lui un voile aérien. D'un pas assuré il entra dans le temple de la convoitise pour informer son gardien que son rapport était fait. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la sentence. Il sortit dignement laissant un Saga circonspect.

Non, Mû n'était pas une peste. Juste un prétendant évincé. Et un prétendant évincé en devient plus fourbe, mais qu'importait, il allait retrouver son beau Saga rien que pour lui, une fois qu'il serait déchargé de son rôle d'éducateur. En préparant son thé, le Bélier chantonna et laissa échapper un petit rire mesquin.

* * *

Suite aux dires d'un certain atlante, Shion convoqua une nouvelle fois tous ses chevaliers pour remettre sur la table le sujet « Aphrodite et sa guérison ». Cette fois-ci, pas de parlementassions pour ne rien dire. Tous regardaient admirativement la table ou leurs pieds, ne désirant pas affronter les réprobations d'un Pope en colère. Colère fut un bien grand mot en fait, Shion semblait plus agacé par la tournure des évènements, Saga pourrait s'en sortir à bon compte. Il débuta la séance d'inquisition.

— Bon, si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui, c'est bien évidement pour parler d'Aphrodite et faire le point sur son rétablissement et ses progrès. Ainsi que pour définir qui sera en mesure de l'épauler ou non…

Il se tourna vers le Gémeau en le fixant un petit moment. Le chevalier gêné baissa la tête.

— On m'a rapporté…

Quelqu'un toussa et sortit le nom de Mû en même temps. Tous se dévisagèrent mais personne ne trouvèrent le coupable.

— Je disais, on m'a rapporté que le comportement de certains n'était pas digne d'un accompagnant et les manques de contrôle également… Est-ce que je dois vous rappelez que si vous ne vous responsabilisez pas un tant soit peu, je serais dans l'obligation d'envoyer votre camarade dans un hôpital spécialisé !?

Angelo bondit de sa chaise et lança.

— Shion vous aviez promis !

— Je n'ai rien promis du tout Angelo, assieds-toi je te prie. Si personne n'est en mesure de protéger Aphrodite, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix. On lui fait sans doute plus de mal que de bien.

— J'ai quand même réussi à le faire progresser Shion ! informa Saga.

— Oui, au prix de quelle méthode ? insinua Mû, le regard en biais.

Shion soupira, ces enfantillages l'irritaient fortement.

— Mû ça suffit, ce n'est pas le moment de régler ses comptes personnels. Qui se sent capable et motivé pour reprendre le relais ?

Quelques uns se regardèrent en chien de faïence, Camus se proposa, ainsi que Shura, Aldébaran également et bien évidement Angelo couvrit le volume en se proclamant ayant droit. Résigné Shion trancha.

— Bon, Angelo je te donne une seconde chance, je connais ton lien avec Aphrodite, mais je te mets en garde, au moindre écart de conduite j'aviserais un placement, est-ce que tu m'as compris ? Et dès que tu te sentiras dépassé informe-moi en ou un de tes camarades pour t'aider.

— Oui Grand Pope, je le ferais.

— Mais Shion voyons…

Saga n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Pope l'interrompit.

— Saga ça suffit, tu as prouvé de quoi tu étais capable, effectivement grâce à toi il a fait de nombreux progrès mais apparemment il réclame la présence d'Angelo. Nous devons tenir compte de ses désirs. N'es-tu pas d'accord ?

— Oui, vous avez raison. Il murmura plus bas. Comme toujours.

* * *

Angelo en sortant de la salle nargua Saga avec un air revanchard, il l'accompagna dans son temple pour chercher Aphrodite et lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

Pour bien enfoncer le clou pendant la traversée des marches, le Cancer demanda innocemment comment allait Kanon et comment se passait son séjour dans le douzième temple. Ce qui fit tiquer le grec, mais il ne répondit pas à l'attaque, tous connaissait le froid régnant entre eux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au but, Angelo se précipita dans les appartements privés pour aller retrouver son ami. Quand il le vit déboulé comme un ouragan, Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux ronds comme des boulons, enfin une expression de joie venait illuminer son visage. Il sourit devant le Cancer, celui-ci un peu hésitant se posta net devant lui, n'osant l'approcher.

— Aphro, tu ne sais pas la bonne nouvelle ? Tu vas pouvoir revenir chez moi ! Ciao le psychopathe rigide et dictateur ! Ca te fait plaisir ?

Le suédois acquiesça en guise de réponse, puis articula.

— Oui, viens vers moi !

Il lui tendit les bras pour qu'il puisse venir s'y loger. Emu et heureux, Angelo ne se fit pas prier pour l'étreindre, il se glissa entre les bras offerts et savoura le contact. A cet instant il paraissait presque normal, presque heureux. Peut être qu'un jour il pourrait enfouir tout ça au fond de sa mémoire et revivre comme avant ?

Saga toussa.

— Merci pour le psychopathe rigide et dictateur, ça me fait plaisir !

— Ah oui, excuse, j'ai oublié de préciser manipulateur aussi… Aller, fais pas la tronche Saga, on ne va pas se fâcher pour ça ?

— Bon, bon. Aller je ne vous retiens pas, mais je prendrais des nouvelles régulièrement, et Aphro je viendrais te voir, compte sur moi.

Angelo ramassa les affaires de son ami et partit tout préparer pour son arrivée. Il vint le chercher une demi-heure plus tard pour le ramener chez lui.

Il écouta les conseils de Saga cependant, il fallait laisser de l'autonomie le plus possible au convalescent, il se remettait physiquement, c'était un bon début. Ils dinèrent ensemble, avec Shura venu pour l'occasion. Aphrodite mangea plus qu'à son retour, ce qui était appréciable. Il parlait un peu plus, pas encore parfaitement mais cela semblait suffisant pour apaiser les craintes de ses deux amis.

— Tu veux faire quoi demain ? Si on allait dans ton jardin ? Je suis sûr que Kanon ne s'occupe pas de tes roses, questionna l'italien.

Le visage de poupée s'assombrit, une lourdeur s'abattit, il répondit sèchement.

— Non ! Pas la peine.

— Pourquoi ? Elles ne te manquent pas ?

— J'ai dis non ! N'insiste pas !

— Mais si elles fanent toutes ? Il te faudra tout recommencer le travail de sème !

— M'en fous ! Je… Ne veux plus les toucher !

Shura et Angelo se regardèrent ébahis, quelle était la raison qui poussait Aphrodite à se détacher de ses si précieuses roses ? S'ils continuaient à le questionner ils finiraient par l'énerver et le mettre sur la défensive. Ils n'insistèrent pas plus et poursuivirent la soirée comme si de rien n'était. Aphrodite étant fatigué, partit se coucher plus tôt que les autres.

* * *

Aphrodite reprenait des forces physiquement mais son traumatisme l'empêchait de se reconstruire mentalement. Trop de douleurs résidaient dans son cœur. Ses roses, elles lui rappelaient elles aussi son calvaire. Ses roses rouges, couleur de la passion, de la passion démoniaque que l'autre cinglé portait pour son défunt amant. Quand il l'avait obligé à prendre en bouche ses roses rouges justement, il avait sali ses fleurs chéries et lui par la même occasion…

Quand il devait préparer un simulacre de dîner et décorer cette immonde suite avec des roses noires et blanches, en évitant soigneusement d'y incorporer du rouge… Il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'était l'amour, mais le deuil oui. Maintenant il ne portait que du noir au fond de lui. Plus de Vie. Alors, il n'était pas prêt à les approcher, ses belles roses d'antan. Elles appartenaient au passé, plus jamais il ne voudrait en voir en sa présence. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait tout fracassé ce jour où Angelo sortit de son temple. La vision de ces fleurs l'insupportait, il les avait détruites. Plus de fleurs, plus jamais. Qu'importait que Kanon les laissent mourir, ça l'arrangeait à vrai dire.

Cette nuit encore, ses rêves se constellèrent de cauchemars et le même visage réapparut dans sa tête. Les mêmes sensations horripilantes d'un souffle empli de moiteur se posa sur sa peau fine et les mêmes nausées envahirent sa gorge.

Il tentait de faire plaisir à son ami Angelo en réapprenant à effectuer les gestes de la vie quotidienne, en déployant des trésors de force pour ne pas se laisser sombrer dans les abîmes qui l'appelaient sans cesse. Il sortait un peu, faire quelques pas dans le jardin du quatrième temple, discutait un peu avec ses plus proches voisins du dessus et du dessous, écoutait ses camarades quand ceux-ci venaient le voir. Maintenant qu'il n'affichait plus ce regard livide au fond des yeux et qu'il semblait « normal », les autres venaient le voir, courageux face à l'adversité… Maintenant que le Cancer avait fait le plus gros du boulot et que Saga l'avait secondé. Les hommes, aussi bien chevaliers valeureux, se sentaient impuissants et gênés face à la maladie ou au handicap de leurs confrères.

Cet état de fait d'ailleurs semble tout à fait compréhensible, soutenir un regard teinté de souffrance n'a rien d'agréable.

Qu'importait, Aphrodite était parmi eux plus vivant que mort, et ça, tous s'en félicitaient. Malheureusement, Aiolia toujours gaffeur fauta en évoquant cette après-midi là l'éventualité qu'il reprenne son activité principale, à savoir la culture de ses roses…

Il était venu lui tenir compagnie avec Shaka, Camus et Milo. Shura était également présent ainsi que l'hôte de ces lieux. Ils se réunirent autour d'une tasse de café ou thé pour certains, Camus apporta des pâtisseries faites maisons, spécialement confectionnées pour le Poisson. Ils parlaient agréablement de tout et de rien, jusqu'à la bourde du Lion. Angelo lui lança un regard menaçant plein de reproches, Shura fixa attentivement le suédois pour scruter une quelconque réaction. Celui-ci la tête baissée, les yeux fermés, les lèvres pincées semblait prendre sur lui. Puis il releva la tête en regardant bien dans les yeux verts pour lui siffler.

— Ne me parlez plus de ces foutues roses ! Plus jamais, c'est du passé.

Le chat mal léché insista.

— Mais enfin Aphrodite, tu es chevalier d'or du Poisson, tu te bats avec tes roses ! Comment veux-tu faire ? Tu vas concevoir d'autres techniques ?

— Je ne veux plus me battre. Je laisse ma place.

Tous restèrent étonnés. Aiolia reprit la parole.

— Je ne comprends pas ! Comment ? Que vas-tu faire alors ? Tu vas entrainer un apprenti pour qu'il prenne ta relève ? Tu ne peux pas laisser ton statut comme cela, tu te dois de servir notre déesse.

Milo cassa cet interrogatoire, énervé par la lourdeur dont faisait preuve son homologue. Lui qui détestait l'injustice, ne pouvait voir l'acharnement du Lion contre leur camarade.

— Ca suffit Aiolia, cela ne te regarde pas. Tu n'as pas à juger Aphrodite, s'il se sent de quitter son statut de chevalier cela le concerne. Nous n'avons pas le droit de le juger. D'ailleurs arrête, tu l'ennuies.

— Mais enfin…

— J'ai dit stop. Nous ferions mieux de partir, tu as dû le fatiguer pour le reste de la journée, j'espère que tu es satisfait de toi ?

Abattu et tout benêt, le Lion baissa la tête, s'excusa et partit suivi de ses camarades. Angelo remercia Milo d'un signe de tête et s'approcha d'Aphrodite.

— Tu sais, tu n'as pas à nous rendre de compte, mais si tu veux m'en parler, n'hésite pas tu sais que je suis là…

— Oui je sais. Mais… Non pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je ne veux plus voir mes roses. Et je ne veux pas retourner chez moi.

Pour désamorcer le malaise, l'italien renchérit.

— Tant mieux, parce que moi je n'aimerais pas me retrouver seul. Qui mangerait mes _pasta_ ? Bon, ce soir on se fait quoi ? Une soirée DVD les deux ?

Son ami acquiesça en signe d'accord.

(suite...)


	4. L'aveu

**Chapitre 4**

 **L'aveu**

.

De son côté Saga ruminait, c'était à son tour de goûter à l'âpreté du rejet et doublement le concernant. D'une part, Aphrodite avait rejoint son ami à pince et d'autre part son frère l'ignorait prodigieusement, blessé de la demande ou plus explicitement, de l'ordre de celui-ci à mettre un terme avec sa relation suspecte d'avec un sale dragon… Saga avait bon fond, tous le savait mais il aimait diriger et contrôler son entourage. Avoir la main mise sur tout son petit monde et quand un de ses amis ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait, cela le contrariait à un haut niveau. Il se sentait de nouveau abandonné. Il essaya bien d'aller voir son frère exilé dans les hauteurs du Sanctuaire mais rien ne l'avait convaincu. Il lui ferma la porte au nez en lui disant qu'il devait jubiler à la nouvelle de sa rupture d'avec son juge. Son cadet étant plus têtu que lui sur beaucoup de plans.

Puis maintenant, Aphrodite qui préférait la compagnie d'un rustre macho plutôt que la sienne prévenante, réconfortante, voire un tantinet dictatoriale. Il portait pour lui un intérêt fort lointain, depuis sa jeunesse. Il l'avait pris sous son aile depuis tout petit parce qu'il semblait si fragile étant enfant. Puis adolescent encore plus, et enfin quand lui-même dirigeait le Sanctuaire. Saga lui donnait beaucoup de missions périlleuses pour le valoriser, pour l'avoir toujours près de lui. Il portait un véritable intérêt pour le Poisson envoutant. Plus même, une passion, une déraison. C'est pour cela qu'il le qualifia de « plus beau chevalier d'Athéna », parce qu'au fond de lui sa beauté tapageuse ne le laissa jamais indifférent. Au contraire il lui incitait du désir, beaucoup de désir… Par respect il ne céda pas à ses pulsions, même quand « l'autre » le possédait, il réussit à résister de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le faire succomber, pourtant l'envie était tatouée en lui. Alors Saga ruminait sa peine et sa rancœur, que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

Heureusement pour lui – ou malheureusement – il avait un ami fidèle qui veillait sur son bien être… Un certain ovidé duveteux qui gardait un œil, voir deux, voir quatre sur lui. Kiki étant son espion attitré. La bonne aubaine d'avoir un apprenti, il pouvait jouer à loisir les Mata Hari pour son maître…

Mû justement se réjouissait de la tournure des évènements. Quelle bonne idée d'avoir rapporté à Shion l'emportement de Saga, maintenant il était destitué de son statut de soignant en titre et il se retrouvait seul, perdu dans son temple. Alors, en gentil ami compatissant, il s'imposait pratiquement tous les soirs chez le Gémeau pour veiller à son bien être. En lui concoctant des petits plats mijotés et en lui tenant compagnie. Mû ne doutait pas de ses atouts, après tout il était aimé et respecté de tous ici. Et il en jouait le malin. Bon, il n'était pas habile pour démontrer ses sentiments, encore moins les avouer, mais le temps tournait en sa faveur il n'était pas pressé. Cela faisait déjà treize années qu'il patientait, il était capable de tenir encore quelques semaines, voire mois… Du moment qu'il gardait un œil – ou quatre – sur son Gémeau.

Ce soir il se rendit au temple de Saga, une fois que Kiki fut couché, en emportant avec lui un plat de Momo – raviolis fourrés de farce de légume ou de viande, généralement mouton ou chèvre. Mû adorait faire goûter ses spécialités tibétaines au grec, il ne s'en plaignait pas, dévorant les plats qu'il amenait. Il trouva son ami assis contre le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur sa cours, le nez dans le vague, l'air pensif.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau mon Saga comme ça…_ »

Mû poussa un soupir d'extase en détaillant la silhouette masculine. S'il avait été plus téméraire, il se serait sans doute jeté à son cou. Mais le Bélier ayant un tempérament pondéré se retint. Il toussa pour indiquer sa présence.

— Salut Saga, tu as l'air bien songeur dis moi…

Ce dernier tourna la tête en sa direction avec un sourire forcé.

— Salut Mû… Oui… Je pense à Aphrodite… Je me demande s'il est bien chez Angelo et ce qu'il fait…

« _Ce satané Poisson, encore lui ! Décidément il me gâche la vie même en étant absent._ »

— Pourquoi tu te fais du souci comme ça ? Bien sûr qu'il est bien chez Angelo. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaitait ?

Et allons-y, enfonçons le clou encore plus profondément…

— Si mais… Enfin… Je préférais le savoir avec moi tu comprends… Il faisait d'énormes progrès et moi je peux sûrement plus le comprendre qu'Angelo.

« _Bah voyons, on s'en fiche il est bien où il est !_ »

— Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Saga… Pense à autre chose. Je t'ai préparé un plat typiquement de chez moi, comme tu les aimes !

— C'est gentil Mû… Tu te préoccupes toujours de mon sort toi.

« _Oui comme tu dis, moi !_ »

— C'est normal voyons, nous sommes là pour nous entre-aider n'est-ce pas ? Viens t'assoir je vais mettre la table.

Autour de la table les discussions s'enchainaient, le Bélier tentant de dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet, mais Saga le ramenait inlassablement sur le tapis.

— Tu as vu Aphrodite aujourd'hui ?

Un peu agacé, Mû répliqua un peu trop sèchement.

— Pourquoi tu voudrais que je le voie franchement ?

— Je ne sais pas comme ça, comme tu passes voir Shion assez souvent, je me suis dis qu'en traversant le temple du Cancer tu aurais pu le croiser…

— Non, non je ne l'ai pas vu si tu veux tout savoir !

— Tu sembles contrarié, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mû fixa son interlocuteur le visage drapé d'un air pincé.

— Non pourquoi tu voudrais que je sois contrarié ? On peut parler d'autre chose que d'Aphrodite s'il te plait ?

— Enfin Mû je ne te connaissais pas si égocentrique ! Il s'agit de notre ami, on doit se préoccuper de son état de santé. Si c'était toi qui étais dans cet état tout le monde en ferait autant, non ?

Les points de vies de l'atlante semblaient vibrer tous seuls. Son air serré s'exacerba encore plus. Il éclata, perdant son sang froid.

— Mais Saga zut à la fin ! Aphrodite, Aphrodite, toujours Aphrodite ! On le sait qu'il a vécu un grave traumatisme ! Ce n'est pas en restant le nez collé à son derrière qu'il va guérir ! Les autres aussi ont besoin de toi, il y autre chose dans la vie à la fin !

— Mû ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? De qui tu parles ?

Le Bélier se reprit immédiatement pour ne pas dévoiler ses vraies pensées.

— Kanon… Je parle de Kanon…

« _Ouf punaise, c'était juste !_ »

Du coup la mine de Saga s'assombrit à l'évocation du nom de son frère.

— Oui, tu as raison Mû, c'est vrai… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me réconcilier avec lui ?

— Tu veux encore un peu de mouton ?

L'insinuation ne comprenait pas que le morceau de viande… L'air de rien il resservit une autre part à son ami pour noyer le poisson.

Ce n'est pas avec l'aide de Mû que le Gémeau allait pouvoir déverser sa peine ou trouver une solution pour se réconcilier avec son frère. Ne dit-on pas, diviser pour mieux régner ?

* * *

Kanon tournait en rond dans ce temple qui n'était pas le sien. Pour s'occuper l'esprit et éviter les divagations intempestives, il s'essaya au jardinage, pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être du beau parterre de roses de son ami. Peine perdue puisqu'il n'avait pas la main verte, une bonne partie de ses plans furent fanés. Pourtant il y mettait de la bonne volonté, mais rien à y faire il n'y connaissait rien en culture et horticulture.

Ses journées étaient bien moroses sans son ex juge, il concéda qu'effectivement il fallait bien choisir un camp mais de là à l'impliquer dans le conflit, il y avait une demie mesure. Il ne pouvait pas trahir Aphrodite, laisser sa déesse pour partir à l'autre bout du monde avec Rhadamanthe. Pourtant il aurait tant aimé qu'il accepte sans sourciller, qu'ils se sauvent les deux loin de toute cette sordide affaire… La Paix semblait un lointain souvenir, ils n'en auront profités que peu… Bien trop peu… Il maudit ce foutu Griffon de malheur intérieurement, sans sa folie désaxée il vivrait apaisé avec son dragon moyenâgeux.

Il en voulait bien évidemment à son frère du choix imposé et puis en bonne tête de mule, il n'était pas prêt à passer l'éponge du jour au lendemain.

Ce matin une odeur de cramé le réveilla en sursaut. Dans la chambre du Poisson, des émanations de brûlé semblaient provenir non loin. Il se leva rapidement, se couvrit avec un peignoir puis sortit dans le jardin. Là, une vision inattendue le surpris, Aphrodite, debout en chemise de nuit, lui tombant des épaules négligemment, le regard dans le vague admirait son œuvre. _Son_ œuvre : il avait mis le feu à ses roses, ses si jolies roses, ses alliées, ses amies, ses chéries. Toute sa vie partait en fumée, les pétales noircissaient, les tiges se ratatinaient, les fleurs hurlaient de douleur. Il était bien trop près du gigantesque brasier qui sévissait dans son jardin. Le jardin du chevalier des Poissons ressemblait aux champs de l'Erèbe : infertiles, carbonisés, morts.

Le danger était présent, les flammes léchaient le sol de plus en plus fort, gagnant peu à peu les parois du temple et Aphrodite continuait de se tenir là, devant l'entrée du jardin. Dans un geste brusque, Kanon tira sur la manche du chevalier, l'attira contre lui, le maintenant fermement et barricada la porte avec des torchons mouillés aux plaintes. Il fallait sortir de ce temple au plus vite, alors il prit le suédois dans ses bras pour dévaler les marches aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il arriva en trombe dans la maison du Verseau en hurlant.

Camus sortit de sa chambre suivi de Milo tous deux ahuris par l'alerte. Le français voulait aller sur le terrain pour tenter de stopper le feu avec l'aide de son cosmos glacé, Milo l'en empêchait. Cette scène dura bien plus de secondes qu'il n'aurait fallu. Au loin on distinguait sans mal les flammes jaune-orange embraser les murs côtés Nord. Le feu s'élevait dans les airs. Kanon et Milo tentaient de convaincre leurs compatriotes de s'en aller, tandis que Camus voulait, entêté comme pas deux, se confronter au feu tandis qu'Aphrodite conservait un calme olympien.

— Mais enfin tu es fou Camus, n'y va pas, tu vas te faire griller ! s'égosilla Milo.

— Je sais très bien ce que je fais allons. Ne t'inquiète pas, si moi je ne peux pas le stopper qui le pourra ?

— Mais tu n'es pas Dieu tout puissant Camus, redescends sur Terre ! Même ton zéro absolu n'arrivera pas à contrer cet incendie !

Kanon prit les épaules d'Aphrodite en le secouant comme un prunier.

— Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ? Tu es inconscient ma parole ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

— Kanon, cesse de le balloter comme ça, ça ne sert à rien. Ce qui est fait et fait, pensons plutôt à éteindre ces flammes avant qu'elles n'arrivent ici ! coupa Camus.

— Mais bordel, on s'en fout de ces foutues maisons à la noix ! Faut déguerpir au plus vite Camus ! trancha le Scorpion.

— Et risquer qu'elles calcinent tout le domaine ? Certainement pas !

— Tu ne vas pas faire un rempart avec ton corps tout de même ? Tu m'énerves, viens !

Aussi doué fut-il, Milo avait raison, le maître des glaces ne pouvait rien faire contre le feu dévastateur, il aurait plutôt fallu un gigantesque ras-de-marrée comme seul Poséidon savait le provoquer. Les quatre hommes déguerpirent du temple du Verseau pour parvenir à celui du Capricorne, ils le prirent au passage dans leur élan. Et ainsi de suite.

Shion vit bien évidement la scène depuis son palais et sentit de toute manière les cosmos perturbés de ses chevaliers. Il se résigna à appeler les pompiers, tout atlante qu'il était, lui non plus ne pouvait arrêter la flambée de la douzième maison.

Forcément qu'on ne pouvait accéder dans le domaine facilement, des hélicoptères bombardiers furent missionnés pour éteindre l'incendie avant qu'il ne se propage plus. Les dégâts furent conséquents. Non seulement le temple d'Aphrodite fut carbonisé, mais une partie du temple de Camus également. Pour le Poisson cela ne changeait pas la situation mais pour Kanon c'était une autre histoire. Saga proclama son droit fraternel en l'incitant à revenir chez lui. Ce que le Dragon des mers n'accepta pas. Camus fut transféré chez le Scorpion tout naturellement.

La discussion s'envenimait entre les deux frères dans leur temple commun.

— Kanon cesse de faire ta tête de mule et reviens à la maison !

— Oui, _messire_ Saga. Bien sûr _messire_ Saga, à vos ordres _messire_ Saga.

— Bon ça suffit. Ca y est ? On peut discuter ?

Kanon assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, les bras croisés, toisait son frère. Il replaça une mèche rebelle qui l'empêchait de voir correctement son double s'impatienter. Et pour continuer de l'énerver, il ne répondit pas. Laissant un blanc s'installer dans la discussion. Saga reprit agacé.

— Bon, tu vas daigner me répondre ou je dois parler tout seul ?

— Mais vas-y continue, je t'en prie. De toute façon ça ne changera pas grand-chose de d'habitude…

— Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

— Ca veut dire que tu n'écoutes personne, quand _monsieur_ a décidé, c'est validé, que l'on soit d'accord ou non.

— Tu es injuste là, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça.

— Ah non… Tu en es sûr ? Depuis que nous sommes revenus en tant de Paix…

Il toussa pour appuyer son désaccord sur cet état de fait.

— Si Paix il y a, tu n'as pas arrêté de me dicter ma conduite et de t'ingérer dans ma vie, que je sois satisfait ou pas !

— Mais Kanon, c'est pour te protéger voyons !

— Et je suppose que c'est pour me protéger de Rhadamanthe que tu m'as obligé à le quitter ?

— Ah ne me parle pas de ton foutu spectre à trois francs cinquante !

Le ton commençait à monter. Kanon se releva pour être debout face à son frère. Les regards lagons se dévisageaient.

— Si on va en parler et pour de bon mon cher frère ! Pourquoi tu m'as obligé à choisir entre lui et toi ? Tu savais parfaitement que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore une fois !

— Tu le sais pourquoi, on n'en a déjà discuté ! On ne va pas revenir là-dessus !

— Je viens de te poser une question, j'aimerais que tu y répondes !

Saga trépignait d'impatience, la discussion lui échappait, il ne pouvait plus anticiper la suite. Il croisa les bras et tapait du pied, traduisant son trouble. Il lâcha.

— Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu te fourvoies avec un misérable comme lui ! Tu mérites mieux Kanon.

Ce dernier afficha une mine consternée, ses yeux s'agrandirent, les bras lui en tombèrent.

— Ah ! Ah voilà la vraie raison alors ! Tu avoues enfin ! Ce n'était pas seulement pour protéger l'intégrité d'Aphro mais aussi et surtout pour toi ! Pour ton compte personnel ! Tu me déçois Saga ! Je n'aurais jamais cru une telle chose possible venant de ta part !

— Mais si c'était pour te protéger toi voyons ! Qu'aurait dit les autres en apprenant que tu continuais à le voir avec ce qui c'est passé ? Hein ? Ils t'auraient rejeté et je ne veux pas que tu sois exclu.

— Mais Saga tu sais très bien que je m'en fiche de ce que pensent les autres concernant ma vie ! Tu le sais non ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger soi-disant. Ce qui me débecte, c'est qu'une grande partie de ton ultimatum était motivé pour ton envie à toi de m'éloigner de Rhadamanthe pour me garder vers toi ! Et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je ne reviendrai pas ici !

— Tu vas aller où ?

En posant cette question, Saga eut peur de connaître la réponse…

— Je ne sais pas mais pas ici en tout cas !

— Tu… Tu ne vas pas quitter le Sanctuaire tout de même pour aller… Dans le Sanctuaire de Poséidon ?

Kanon prit une mine pensive, croisa les bras et avec sa main droite prit son menton comme s'il réfléchissait.

— Pourquoi pas ? Au moins là bas on ne me juge pas et on ne me dicte pas ma conduite…

— Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé !

Saga se reprit et déclama d'un ton plus contenu.

— C'est moi qui vais partir, je te laisse le temple.

— Pfff ! Tu vas aller où ? Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Et puis c'est le tien avant tout…

— Non, c'est également le tien… Moi j'irais demander l'asile chez un de nos camarades. Mais reste je t'en prie… Ne retourne pas là-bas…

L'œil mauvais de Kanon semblait s'éclaircir. Il consentit à la proposition de son jumeau. Et Saga alla demander l'hospitalité chez ses collègues.

* * *

Shaka se proposa, Doko également et plus particulièrement Mû qui sur ce coup insista lourdement – chose exceptionnelle de la part du Bélier –, évoquant leur passé en commun, jouant sur les souvenirs datant de quand ils étaient apprentis. Et aussi sur le fait que sa maison n'était pas trop éloignée de la sienne, comme cela il pourrait avoir tout le loisir de veiller sur sa moitié… Quel fourbe calculateur à ses heures perdues, incroyable…

Soulagé et satisfait, le Gémeau en titre s'installa dans le premier temple. Pour se rendre utile il convainquit l'atlante qu'il s'occuperait des leçons de Kiki le matin pour lui laisser le loisir de réparer les armures ou de peaufiner ses recherches en qualité d'alchimiste. Ce qu'il pouvait être prévenant, cela retourna Mû.

Mû qui jubilait d'avoir entre ses quatre murs un Saga complaisant au possible. Pas la peine d'ériger un mur de cristal, le piège qu'il avait contribué à déployer se refermait sur sa proie, comme Myù qui fut pris dans les filets de cette toile… Personne ne soupçonnait l'ingénu Bélier de comploter de tels plans… Et Saga ne voyait rien de rien.

Ce matin, Kiki finit ses leçons plus tôt pour assister à l'entrainement collectif des jeunes apprentis dans les arènes en contre bas du domaine. Saga retrouva son hôte dans son atelier pour discuter. Ce dernier était occupé à réparer une armure d'argent. Il martelait la carapace en métal précieux de toutes ses forces, les perles de sueur trempaient sa peau, collaient ses cheveux contre la base de son cou. Il semblait très concentré sur sa besogne. Dans le calme apparent émanait de son être une détermination peu commune, un devoir de faire bien les choses et une force aussi incroyable. Il tapait et tapait encore trop absorbé pour voir Saga qui le regardait depuis quelques minutes.

Il s'arrêta soudain et tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée pour voir la silhouette imposante du grec, il s'essuya le front d'un revers de la main. Prit une serviette pour terminer son essorage. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se postait là, la lumière en contre jour assombrissait certaines parties de son corps, tandis que d'autres étaient mises en valeur.

Saga dans toute sa prestance, diaboliquement tentateur et magnifique.

Ne se rendant même pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur Mû... Ce dernier déglutit tant bien que mal, il s'étrangla avec sa propre salive pour le coup. Saga le mettait dans tous ses états. Le grec prit la parole.

— Ca va Mû ? Tu t'en sors avec cette armure ? Tu veux un coup de main ?

— Ca va, merci Saga. Je m'en sors oui j'ai presque fini. Encore quelques finitions et ça sera bon. J'aurai fini pour le déjeuner. Et toi tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

— Je ne sais pas à vrai dire…

Il soupira puis s'avança tout près de son interlocuteur. Il posa une main sur l'établit presque en frôlant la main du Bélier.

— Je voudrais tellement renouer avec Kanon… Mais c'est encore trop tôt, il commence à tolérer ma présence… J'ai peur de le bousculer et qu'il se rétracte si j'insiste trop.

Mû avait le regard posé sur cette main halée, il la désirait sur la sienne. Il se reprit et approuva.

— Oui tu as raison, laisse lui un peu de temps encore. Il a accepté de rester c'est déjà bien en soit. Ecoute… Si tu veux, on peut faire quelque chose les deux cet après-midi… Je n'ai rien à faire et Kiki sera à son entrainement. Aujourd'hui c'est Misty qui s'en occupe, nous avons tout notre temps.

Saga lâcha un rire franc.

— Misty ? Sans rire ! Le pauvre Kiki je le plains… Enfin… Ca aurait été avec plaisir Mû, mais j'ai promis à Aphrodite de continuer à veiller sur lui… Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour chez Angelo, même si ça ne lui plait pas. Il ne peut pas m'interdire de lui rendre visite.

Mû afficha d'un coup un air contrarié, mais il essaya de ravaler sa fierté bafouée et articula.

— Comme tu veux. On remettra ça à une prochaine fois alors.

— Oui. Promis Mû. Bon ben je vais te laisser finir tranquille. A ce soir.

Il sortit en saluant son ami d'un signe de la main pour s'engouffrer dans la lumière du dehors qui le happa instantanément.

Les poings tremblants, le visage bas, Mû refréna sa déception.

 _« Encore lui. Toujours lui. Il ne peut pas l'oublier cinq minute ce satané Poisson ? Pourquoi c'est lui qui a toute son intention à la fin ? Moi aussi il faut que je me fasse enlever par un spectre pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi ? Je vais finir par contacter le Garuda si ça continue !_ »

Rageur au possible il frappa du poing sur la table faisant tomber ses outils au sol. Dur de contenir sa frustration, le marteau tomba sur son pied. Il poussa un cri de douleur, ça faisait mal, autant que le désintérêt du Gémeau.

* * *

Saga se rendit dans le temple du Cancer s'en y être invité pour vérifier si Aphrodite se portait bien. Le maître de ces lieux étant absent, le Gémeau entra sans se faire prier et prit possession de l'espace de par son charisme imposant. Il trouva Aphrodite en train de lire à l'ombre sur la terrasse.

— Salut Aphro ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

L'interpelé leva la tête de son ouvrage et sourit à son ami, de nature sociable il adorait recevoir de la visite, puis il n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à l'aîné des frères pour son comportement surprotecteur.

— Oh Saga ! Je suis content de te voir. Ca va oui. Et toi ?

— Je suis ravi de voir que tu reprends des forces. Tu arrives mieux à t'exprimer, tu ne sembles pas fatigué. Manges-tu correctement au moins ? Angelo ne te donne pas trop de cochonneries ?

— Oui je mange bien rassures-toi. Et non il fait très attention à mon alimentation.

— Bien, bien… Dis Aphro… J'ai une question à te poser mais elle est comment dire… Si le sujet te fait de la peine ne me réponds pas…

— Vas-y je t'écoute…

— Et bien… Aiolia m'a rapporté que tu ne désirais plus faire parti de la garde d'Athéna et que tu voulais abandonner ton statut de chevalier des Poissons ? Est-ce vrai ? Et pourquoi avoir provoqué un incendie ? Tu as détruit tout ton temple et ta roseraie par la même occasion ? Pourquoi ?

Le chevalier à la rose baissa la tête apparemment contrarié. Puis il prit une grande inspiration avant de déclamer.

— Ecoute Saga… Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler mais… Le sujet est effectivement trop pénible pour que je l'évoque avec toi…

— Pour quelle raison Aphro ? N'aie-je pas toujours été près de toi durant toutes ses années ? Aphro ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien à moi alors que tu racontes tout à Angelo ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi à la fin ?

Le ton que prit le grec était chargé de reproche et d'amertume, ce qui laissa interrogatif son homologue.

— Mais Saga ? Pourquoi t'emportes-tu comme ça sans raison ?

— Sans raison ? Sans raison me dis-tu ? Mais tu ne vois pas que… Que…

Dans un élan qu'il ne maîtrisa pas, le Gémeau s'avança jusque vers son ami, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et le prit par les épaules. Sa poigne était ferme.

— Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi Aphro. Et je souhaite que tu te rétablisses et que tu oublies tes souffrances…

Aphrodite posa sa main sur le torse de son ami pour le repousser et rétorqua d'une voix désabusée.

— Mais Saga, voyons… Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce qu'il m'a fait endurer… Pendant ces longs mois de calvaire j'étais seul. Seul tu m'entends ? Seul en tentant de trouver un point d'encrage à quoi me raccrocher… Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même ni de mes gestes… Tu veux savoir Saga ? Tu veux tout savoir ?

— Ne dis rien ! Je ne veux pas savoir !

En coupant court à la conversation le chevalier des Gémeaux encercla le corps du suédois avec ses bras. Il serrait toujours plus, puis sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses mouvements, d'une pulsion spontanée il posa sa bouche à la base du cou immaculé. Il l'embrassait de toute son ardeur. Ses attouchements devenaient plus accentués ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul de la part d'Aphrodite. Sans attendre, il poussa son assaillant de toutes ses forces et lui décocha un crochet bien senti. Il allait prendre la parole quand Angelo arriva, spectateur de toute la scène.

Il lâcha ses sacs à commission pour se jeter sur Saga hors de lui. Le prit par le col de sa chemise, leva son autre bras poing en avant. Mais le Poisson les interrompit en hurlant.

— Ca suffit ! Ca suffit arrêtez ! Arrêtez à la fin ! Vous vous croyez où ? Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous disputiez pour moi !

Choqué, Angelo laissa son rival pour tenter de comprendre la réaction de son ami.

— Mais enfin Aphro qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il allait te… Enfin heureusement que je suis intervenu ! Ce sale rat allait t'embrasser de force !

— Angelo je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le remettre à sa place merci ! Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que j'ai ? Et bien ça tombe bien que vous soyez les deux là justement… Je n'aurai pas à me répéter.

»Ca fait des mois que vous vous chamaillez pour savoir qui aura le droit de veiller sur moi, mais est-ce qu'un seul d'entre vous s'est réellement préoccupé de ce que moi je voulais ? Non ! Et pour ton information Saga, oui je ne veux plus rester chevalier et non je ne veux plus jamais voir mes roses de près ou de loin !

»Et j'en ai marre de faire semblant que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas ! Les autres me regardent bizarrement, avec de la pitié ou de l'incompréhension ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier ce que j'ai subi ? Mais je dois vivre avec au quotidien ! Pour vous, pour tout le monde je dois me forcer à apparaître comme avant ! Le versatile Aphrodite. Le futile Aphrodite, l'imbus Aphrodite ! Mais je ne reprendrais pas ce rôle non. C'est fini il est mort depuis longtemps. Il est mort quand ce maudit Griffon l'a pris. L'a pris… De force !

— Aphro ça suffit arrête ! cria Angelo.

— Pourquoi Angie ? Pour t'épargner la douleur des mots ? Mais je veux que tu les entendent, que vous les entendiez parce que ce n'est que la triste vérité… Tout le monde souhaite que je reprenne ma vie en main, j'aimerais… Ô que j'aimerais oui… Mais quoi que je fasse quand je ferme les yeux, je le revois. A chaque image je le revois, dans le noir, avec vous, seul, continuellement son visage me hante. Ses yeux lugubres, son sourire puant la perversité, son odeur passe à travers moi ! Jamais je ne serais tranquille. Pendant tous ce temps où étiez-vous ? Que faisiez-vous ? Vous m'avez laissé tomber pendant ces longs mois d'attente. Je devais me forcer de le toucher. Le toucher pour vivre un jour de plus, un maudit jour de plus !

— Non tais-toi putain Aphro ! Je ne peux pas entendre la suite ! reprit Angelo à bout.

— Si tu vas l'entendre la suite… Tu vas tout entendre Angelo et toi aussi Saga. Moi j'étais seul avec lui dans sa chambre, je ne pouvais pas me défendre il me contraignait. Tous les jours j'espérais un miracle… Que quelqu'un vienne me délivrer, le tuer ou me permette de l'étrangler, mais rien ! Rien ne s'est passé. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois le chevalier des Poissons ? Son successeur ? Pourquoi la folie de ce spectre l'a conduit à me séquestrer moi ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait de répréhensible !

»Tu les as vu Angelo mes bleus ? Ils se sont peu être estompés mais pas dans mon cœur. Et quand je devais faire semblant, c'était bien ça le pire ! Au moins quand il me forçait j'avais encore l'honneur de résister mais… Mais quand je devais simuler pour le faire sombrer dans le doute je me suis vendu. A ce moment là je me suis perdu et je me dégoûte de moi-même… Ce n'est pas représenter la chevalerie que d'avoir succombé à la facilité ! Je ne veux plus voir mes roses qui me rappellent la folie de cet être abjecte, je ne veux plus rester dans ce Sanctuaire morbide qui me crie que je ne suis plus digne d'y rester. Je ne suis plus le même c'est tout. Voilà vous savez tout ce que vous vouliez savoir… Je vais m'en aller. Je vais partir d'ici.

Angelo se prit la tête entre ses mains avant de s'écrouler au sol en hurlant sa rage, tandis que Saga resta coi, muet et ravagé.

Ils avaient désirés faire sortir la douleur de leur ami, en retour son désespoir leur sauta au visage. Ils l'ont vu en transparence, son cœur noir, son cœur blessé. Maintenant Aphrodite s'en allait d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la demeure du Grand Pope pour lui faire part de sa décision.

(suite...)


	5. Mises au point

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici la suite de cette fanfic relatant le parcours d'Aphrodite.

RaR :

 _Silenceloy_ : tout d'abord merci pour ta review :) Je suis agréablement surprise si tu as ressenti comme un sentiment de libération en suivant le discours d'Aphrodite. C'est vrai qu'il était temps qu'il dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur pour entamer une nouvelle étape. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 _Yvan LV_ : merci pour ta review éloquente :)

Bonne lecture,

Et bonnes vacances si vous l'êtes.

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Mises au point**

.

Dans l'avion qui le menait au Japon, Aphrodite réfléchissait sur les évènements de ces derniers jours. Il demanda prestement à Shion de le libérer de ses obligations pour une durée indéterminée afin de se ressourcer. Le souverain du Sanctuaire eut l'idée de l'envoyer passer un séjour prolongé auprès de sa déesse, au manoir Kido afin de retrouver une certaine quiétude et de l'éloigner des tensions du domaine sacré. Toute la sollicitude de ses camarades l'étouffait et provoqua son débordement. Certes, cet incident eut un effet bénéfique ; celui de permettre au chevalier de sortir tout le mal qui l'habitait. De déverser son mal être et ses démons, mais ses amis l'épuisaient à la longue.

Il pouvait se défendre encore tout seul et reprendre sa vie en main. D'ailleurs il avait besoin de se retrouver avec lui-même pour sonder son âme et tenter de se reconstruire. Peut être d'adopter une nouvelle philosophie de vie. Sentir le cosmos baigner de compassion d'Athéna l'y aidera sûrement.

Il retrouvera les anciens bronzes sur place, de changer d'air ne pourra que lui apporter un plus. Le chevalier regarda à côté pour voir Kanon se goinfrer de chips. Lui aussi avait demandé expressément de partir pour s'éloigner de l'ingérence de Saga. Le fossé c'était tellement creusé que rien ne parvenait à les rapprocher pour le moment. Alors au lieu de le butter et de risquer de le perdre, Shion lui suggéra d'accompagner son collègue au Japon. Ce que le Gémeau concéda. Cette destination valait bien une autre, pourvu que son frère ne soit pas dans ses pattes c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

— Tu peux faire moins de bruit quand tu manges Kanon ? Ca m'insupporte.

— Oh chochotte, ça t'insupporte ? Excuse-moi d'avoir une bouche et de m'en servir pour manger. Si tu veux, je peux sauter dans les airs tu n'auras plus à me supporter ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

— J'en dis que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée oui… Je sens que le voyage risque d'être long… Très long…

Pour l'embêter, Kanon mastiqua exprès aux oreilles de son compagnon de route.

Aphrodite se contint durant tout le vol, mais la présence de son compère lui occupait l'esprit. Pendant qu'il manigançait des plans dans sa tête sur les différentes manières de se débarrasser du grec, il ne cogitait pas sur son mal. Et puis Kanon était toujours resté le même avec le suédois. Il ne le regardait pas avec pitié ni complaisance. Il ne s'ingéniait pas en pirouettes et courbettes ridicules. Il s'exprimait avec corrosivité comme à son habitude sans avoir peur de froisser son collègue. Et juste pour ça, Aphrodite le remerciait intérieurement. Il pouvait être enfin lui sans chercher à épargner quiconque, dire ce qui lui passait par la tête sans avoir peur de commettre d'impair ou d'attrister ses amis.

Au bout d'interminables heures de vol ou chacun y était allé de ses pics et vannes, ils débarquèrent sur le sol nippon. Le chauffeur de Saori vint les chercher en limousine pour les emmener directement au manoir. Jamais les chevaliers n'y mirent un pied, ils furent subjugués par le faste de ce lieu. Les jardins bien entretenus à la française contrastaient avec le paysage rocailleux de la Grèce. Sans penser à mal Kanon lâcha.

— Avec tous les jardins de la princesse, tu vas avoir de quoi t'occuper Aphro. Tu pourras planter tes rosiers.

— Je n'ai pas envie de mettre mes mains dans la terre. C'est fini ça pour moi, riposta sèchement Aphrodite en croisant les bras.

— Et pourquoi ? Tu as toujours vécu avec tes roses. Tu vas faire quoi ?

— Comme toi… Rien !

— Mheeen ! La petite friture s'énerverait-elle ? Attention tu vas te casser un ongle si tu continues…

— Oui je suis de ton avis. Surtout si je te le plante là où il ne faut pas !

Cette dernière réflexion coupa la parole au Gémeau provocateur. Ce fut comme ça tout le long du trajet, ils se cherchaient mutuellement. Ces joutes verbales attisèrent le feu sacré d'Aphrodite, comme avant. Il retrouvait de sa verve et de son acidité, ce qui lui plut en toute honnêteté.

Tatsumi arriva pour les accueillir et leur fit visiter le manoir. Saori était absente pour cause de visite sur un site privé, détenu par son grand-père. Elle gérait ses affaires maintenant que tout était revenu dans l'ordre. La fondation aussi l'accaparait grandement mais elle trouvait toujours du temps pour ses chevaliers. Chevaliers qui tenaient un tournoi de jeu vidéo dans l'immense salon plasma-écran-plat-home-cinema-et-tout-le-toutim.

* * *

Seiya semblait déchaîné sur sa manette en compagnie de Hyõga et d'Ikki. Ils avaient tout à disposition, petits encas, boissons et divertissement. Les plus anciens entrèrent au salon en les saluant, de suite Pégase lâcha sa manette pour leur dire bonjour.

— Oh de la visite, je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ? demanda Seiya plein d'enthousiasme.

— Oui c'est rare de voir des anciens camarades ici… ajouta le Cygne.

— C'est normal puisque personne ne vient enfin, rabroua Ikki égal à sa réputation.

— Salut, se contenta Kanon qui n'était pas un grand bavard de nature.

— Kanon ! Tu vas bien ? Et Saga alors ? Il devient quoi ? enchaîna Seiya qui mettait les pieds dans le plat en beauté.

Pour toute réponse, le grec perdit son regard dans le mur d'en face, haussa les épaules et s'affala dans le canapé.

— Les autres ne sont pas avec vous ? s'informa Aphrodite qui meublait la conversation comme il le pouvait.

Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'il était ici qu'il en avait déjà marre. Il pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de demander à aller au Groenland pour résider parmi les pingouins… Leurs jacasseries l'indisposeraient moins que celles des anciens bronzes.

Sans grande surprise Seiya reprit la parole.

— Si, si… Shun s'occupe de la kermesse de l'orphelinat et Shiryu… Bah… Je n'en sais rien, mais il traine quelque part par là… Vous voulez que je l'appelle ?

Kanon tendit son bras puis héla le jeune homme.

— Apporte-moi une bière et des sandwiches c'te plait Seiya !

— Oui tout ce que tu voudras. J'y vais ! répondit empressé le japonais.

Ayant le cœur sur la main, il ne refusait jamais rien à personne… Et le Gémeau maléfique en profiterait sûr et certain…

Le chevalier des Poissons s'égara dans les jardins pour les visiter. Malgré sa réticence à reprendre l'horticulture même pour loisir, il était comme qui dirait happé par les beautés de la nature. Tout en elle l'appelait comme une force magnétique. Il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Il admit que les structures des haies parfaitement taillées rendaient un aspect propre et net avec une touche d'élégance de par les volutes données. Les formes géométriques s'imbriquaient en rond emprisonnés dans des carrés verdoyants. A l'intérieur, des fleurs aux divers coloris de rouge et de rose se dispersaient. Tout était savamment dosé, rien n'était mis là par hasard. L'architecture des jardins de la princesse donnait une impression de royauté, Aphrodite se serait cru à la cours du roi Louis XVI. Il fut charmé, voire totalement conquis.

Au détour d'une allée, il découvrit des buis aux formes uniques, des bassins, des fontaines, un jardin plus sauvage, un potager… Bref que des trouvailles surprenantes. Quand il s'arrêta devant la roseraie il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Des allées d'arbres fruitiers s'entremêlaient avec des haies de roses de toutes beautés. Des fleurs uniques, rares. Devant lui s'étendait des buissons de rose couleur saumon, rose et blanche. Un mélange d'un fort bon goût. Il s'en approcha et en porta une à son nez pour en humer le parfum. De suite les effluves fleuris embaumèrent son esprit. Il tenait la corolle délicatement dans la paume de sa main, laissant passer la tige entre ses doigts. Du bout du pouce il effleura les pétales. Malgré sa décision radicale, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ces trésors de la nature et de rester un moment avec elles.

Pendant que Kanon profitait des avantages que le manoir offrait, Aphrodite demeurait dans le jardin. C'est Shiryu qui le trouva en pleine contemplation et qui le ramena pour le dîner du soir. Athéna les rejoignit après dîner. Elle n'eut pas besoin de la lettre de son ministre pour savoir que ses deux chevaliers exprimaient des états fébriles et inquiétants. Pour le moment elle ne voulait brusquer personne, donc elle les laissa prendre leurs marques chez elle.

Les premiers jours, tout ce petit monde fut aux petits soins pour les nouveaux arrivants. Non pas pour les couver mais pour profiter de leurs présences. Seiya racontait ses inlassables histoires à Kanon qui ne l'écoutait pas et à Aphrodite qui le fuyait. Ce dernier ne se mélangeait pas aux anciens bronzes, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien à leur dire. L'éloignement lui procura une nostalgie quand il pensait à ses amis laissés au Sanctuaire… Angelo et Shura surtout. Il est vrai que le quatrième gardien l'avait saoulé à force de le surprotéger comme un enfant incapable de se défendre tout seul. Mais il admit que son ami était présent pour lui à chacune des étapes de « l'après traumatisme ». D'ailleurs c'est lui qui l'avait porté dans ses bras pour le ramener chez lui. C'est encore Angelo qui s'occupa de lui au tout début, lui donnant à manger, à boire, l'aidant pour les gestes quotidiens… Et surtout, c'est lui qu'il entendit dans son état de transe-végétative. Dans ces moments là, une voix sourde, éraillée lui parlait, l'encourageait… Son ami ne le laissa jamais, alors que lui l'avait fuit pour se retrouver. Pour se retrouver mais également pour s'éloigner de lui. Lui et cette pression quotidienne.

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent sur Saga. Cet homme étrange aux multiples facettes. Aphrodite ne comprenait pas la signification de son comportement vis-à-vis de lui. Avec Angelo l'on aurait dit qu'ils se battaient pour avoir l'honneur de le prendre en charge. Comme des coqs à l'amour propre surdimensionné. Mais lui dans tout ça… Qui se souciait de ses désirs ? Le suédois ne savait plus comment se positionner face à tout ça. D'un côté il avait grandement besoin de se reconstruire seul, sans l'aide de personne mais d'un autre côté il culpabilisait d'abandonner Angelo, Saga et Shura.

* * *

Athéna veillait de loin, quelque fois elle demandait soit à Kanon ou Aphrodite de l'accompagner dans ses journées marathon pour leur changer les idées mais surtout pour rester seule avec eux. Elle les baignait de son cosmos doux et s'efforçait d'approfondir sa relation avec ses ors. Ils échangeaient un peu sur tout et sur leur vie à présent.

Maintenant elle allait jusqu'à leur proposer des entretiens individuels ou des temps de plénitude comme elle les nommait, pour les apaiser et surtout leur parler. Encore peu loquaces, les deux chevaliers restaient sur la défensive, chacun avec ses raisons propres.

Pour faire admettre à Kanon qu'il avait besoin de son frère, il fallait se lever de bonne heure ! Mais grâce à de la persévérance et à de la patience elle en viendrait à bout. Il en était de même pour le chevalier des Poissons. Il ne se plaignait jamais de rien mais restait en retrait des autres… Les mauvaises langues auraient pensé qu'il se plaçait au dessus des autres mais non, ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Une mélancolie perdurait au fond de lui, un abîme noir dans lequel il ne parvenait à pas trouver la clarté. L'homme se débattait avec ses démons depuis des mois sans réussir à les tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Toute sa vie partait en fumée, lui échappait. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Néanmoins sa force mentale revenait comme avant, parce que le jeune homme n'aimait pas se sentir fragile. Il détestait s'apitoyer sur son sort et rester en retrait parmi les faibles.

Toute sa vie il dût batailler pour s'imposer et prouver sa valeur. Alors maintenant qu'il était reconnu, il n'allait certainement pas capituler devant l'adversité. Aphrodite incarnera une force brute sous des apparences distinguées et subtiles.

Après un entretien avec sa déesse où le chevalier épineux put parler un peu plus à cœur ouvert de ses inquiétudes face à l'avenir, ses pas le conduisirent immanquablement dans les jardins. Il se posta en dessous d'un treillage ornementé de magnifiques roses pourpres. Toute une allée se disposait au milieu d'un jardin. Des papillons virevoltaient et butinaient les fleurs comme des amants volages. Un d'entre eux se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il fut surpris par l'arrivée de pas dans son dos. Quand il se retourna il vit Shun rayonnant, lui souriant. Aussitôt notre chevalier s'emmura dans un rictus dédaigneux et le toisa. Il adoptait une attitude défensive en présence du chevalier nébulaire.

— Aphrodite tu es là… Toujours parmi les roses… Elles sont belles n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui effectivement, reconnut le bleuté.

— Ce sont des spécimens rares tu sais… Ce sont des Dubin Bay, je les ai fait spécialement venir de France. Elles me rappellent un peu les tiennes… Elles n'égalent pas leurs beautés mais je ne m'en sors pas trop mal…

— Parce que c'est toi qui les fait pousser ? interrogea surpris le douzième gardien.

— Oui, je m'y suis mis aussi tu vois, rit Shun. Tu voudrais me donner des conseils et m'aider à les embellir ?

Une contraction vint enlaidir les traits du jeune homme quand il entendit la requête du guerrier divin. Cette aversion combinée à cette attraction le déroutait. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ses douces amies d'antan ne l'aidaient plus comme avant, elles aussi le laissèrent tomber. Pourquoi ressentait-il à la fois de la répulsion mais aussi de l'attirance pour ces fleurs ? Pourquoi étaient-elles tâchées par la monstruosité du juge ? Il réussit aussi à lui ôter ces alliées malheureusement. Il ne prit pas que sa dignité, sa combativité, sa joie de vivre mais également son symbole. Ce qui le représentait de plus concret. Sa vie, ses fleurs.

— Non désolé mais je ne touche plus à ʺçaʺ, précisa le chevalier en désignant les fleurs de sa main.

— Pourquoi ? Enfin Aphrodite… Je ne comprends pas…

— C'est ça, tu ne comprends pas alors tais-toi ça vaudra mieux ! Et laisse-moi tranquille par la même occasion.

Sur cette dernière phrase assassine, le suédois tourna les talons pour rebrousser chemin, laissant Shun perplexe.

Aphrodite ne s'en voulait pas de son emportement mais il se questionnait face à son attitude défensive quand il était en présence du jeune divin. Est-ce que Shun le mettait face à ses propres faiblesses ? L'enviait-il secrètement de posséder une nature positive, pleine d'espoir ? Le jalousait-il d'avoir en lui la pureté de ce monde ? Alors que son âme à lui était tâchée par la sordidité de ce spectre… Toutes ses interrogations conduisaient le chevalier à aller hors des frontières, des terrains battus en le poussant dans ses retranchements. Les autres bronzes n'avaient pas de conversations intéressantes hormis Shiryu mais Shun… Pourquoi le repoussait-il ainsi ?

* * *

Pour Kanon les choses avançaient doucement également. Sans l'avouer à personne il aimait retrouver sa déesse pour ces entretiens particuliers, elle l'aidait grandement à avancer dans son introspection personnelle. Puis elle lui parlait longuement et l'écoutait. Le Gémeau n'était pas réputé pour parler de lui mais il s'ouvrait dans l'intimité de ses entrevues avec Athéna. Il comprenait l'abnégation de ses pairs pour servir cette déité, elle portait en elle l'amour des Hommes et tentait de les soutenir jour après jour. Enfin, elle le traitait comme n'importe quel homme ou chevalier de sa garde, au même titre que les autres. Kanon pour elle n'avait pas une place particulière ou était une pièce rapportée, il était le chevalier des Gémeaux, point. Pas de différence avec Saga, pas de statut privilégié ou au contraire moindre. Athéna lui parlait d'égal à égal et prenait en considération ses dires.

— Kanon, tu sais, j'ai besoin de mes deux chevaliers des Gémeaux. Votre étoile est double, ce n'est pas pour rien. Rien n'est le fruit du hasard dans votre destin. S'il ne devait avoir qu'un seul héritier de l'armure, tu ne serais pas né comme tes prédécesseurs. Eux aussi étaient deux.

— Oui mais alors pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait comme une malédiction planant sur nous ? Pourquoi faut-il que nous soyons séparés ?

— Justement, parce que cette prédiction fait partie de votre destinée… Se perdre pour mieux se retrouver… Se déchirer pour se compléter… Saga est très affecté par ton éloignement tu sais, je perçois sans mal son cosmos tourmenté même par delà les océans. Il a besoin de toi comme toi de lui. Même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaître pour l'instant. Il faudra que tu le rejoignes un moment ou à un autre. Vous ne pouvez vivre isolés l'un de l'autre.

— Saga m'étouffe ! Il tente de rattraper son erreur passée, c'est ridicule et insupportable. Le mal est fait, nous n'avons jamais pu nous entendre. Ce n'est pas maintenant que les choses changeront déesse.

— Elles changeront si toi tu le souhaites Kanon. Laisse-lui une chance de te prouver qu'il regrette. Bien sûr qu'il regrette, il vit avec le mal qu'il t'a fait depuis toutes ces années. C'est sa part d'ombre, elle n'a rien à voir avec votre avenir en commun. Es-tu heureux sans lui ? Te sens-tu plus libre ? Honnêtement…

Le chevalier scruta sa déesse intensément comme pour y lire la vérité. Il réfléchissait puis il admit au bout de quelques minutes.

— Vous avez raison déesse… Je… Je ne me sens pas mieux depuis que je suis ici. Pas que votre manoir ne soit pas accueillant. Quoi que je doive vous avouer que la présence de Seiya a tendance à m'insupporter. Au même titre que Hyõga mais bon, je n'arrête pas de penser à mon frère… Je me demande ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il pense… Et…

Le grec ne put terminer sa phrase, ses traits s'assombrirent d'un coup. Il baissa la tête.

— Tu penses aussi à lui n'est-ce pas ? s'avança Athéna.

— Oui, désolé.

— Pourquoi le serais-tu ? Tu as le droit d'éprouver des sentiments amoureux…

— Mais déesse… Je suis un chevalier, je dois vous servir vous et n'aimer que vous.

Athéna rit en mettant sa main devant sa bouche dans un geste très gracieux.

— Voyons Kanon, je ne vous refuse pas le droit d'éprouver des sentiments amoureux à l'égard d'autres humains. L'amour que tu me portes, ton devoir et ta vie d'homme sont des choses totalement différentes. Du moment que tes émotions ne nuisent pas à ton devoir envers moi, pourquoi m'opposerais-je à tes envies ?

— Mais c'est un ancien ennemi princesse ! Vous ne me trouvez pas horrible d'aimer un spectre d'Hadès !? s'étonna Kanon. Les autres… J'ai eu des réflexions peu aimables concernant cet état de fait. On m'a dit que je vous déshonorais et puis… Par rapport à ce qu'il est arrivé à Aphrodite… Saga m'a dit que si je choisissais Rhadamanthe, je le trahissais et que je l'enfonçais d'avantage…

Athéna se leva de son fauteuil pour se mettre à croupie devant Kanon. Elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

— Tu connais ton frère aussi bien que moi. Son intransigeance n'a de mesure que son ambition d'exceller dans toutes choses… Il veut ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi, il a peur que Rhadamanthe ne te blesse un jour. Ou que si une nouvelle guerre éclate tu sois tiraillé entre ton devoir et ton amour. Je sais qu'il ne l'exprime pas comme il le faudrait, mais il désire te protéger là où il a failli auparavant… C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, son faux pas n'était pas fait pour te nuire, au contraire…

— Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir et vivre au quotidien avec sa perfection devant le nez.

— Mais il n'est pas parfait puisqu'il a fait de nombreuses erreurs par le passé. Vous êtes différents mais complémentaires. Tu veux faire quoi Kanon… Le supprimer de ta vie ?

— Non ! Je ne crois pas… Je ne sais plus. Comment conjuguer mon devoir de chevalier et ma vie d'homme comme vous dites sans avoir le sentiment de trahir un camp ? Et Saga appuie bien sur ce point.

— Kanon, tu te poses beaucoup trop de question je t'assure… Fais comme tu as toujours fait : juge par toi-même, agis selon tes envies, selon ce que ton cœur te commande. Si tu te prives de ton libre arbitre tu te renieras et personne ne veut ça. Je t'ai connu plus entêté que ça… Ne se souciant pas des quand dira-t-on…

— Vous avez raison princesse. Je vais… Je vais faire ce qu'il conviendra le mieux pour moi, je vous le promets.

Athéna se releva en souriant.

— Bon, puisque tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux, que dirais-tu de m'accompagner cette après-midi à l'orphelinat pour passer du temps avec les petits ?

Le grec grimaça à cette nouvelle merveilleuse. Il ne portait pas les enfants dans son cœur mais pour sa déesse, il concèderait à faire des efforts. Et puis pour être franc, il préférait entendre brailler des dizaines de marmots plutôt que de supporter une heure de plus les récits farfelus de Seiya.

ooOoo

Au Sanctuaire les choses n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Saga et Angelo s'évitaient cordialement ou s'envoyaient des pics d'une dureté sans pareille. L'italien n'admettant pas le départ de son ami à cause de ce Gémeau de pacotille. Inversement, Saga rejetait la faute sur le chevalier du Cancer et son paternalisme poussé à l'extrême. Aucun des deux ne reconnaissait sa part de responsabilité dans la fuite d'Aphrodite.

Mû par contre en fut tout heureux. Il avait son Saga pour lui tout seul, seulement ce dernier regagna sa demeure maintenant qu'elle était lestée de la présence de son jumeau. Le chevalier du Bélier envoyait tout de même son espion fouiner aux alentours du troisième temple, histoire de l'avoir à l'œil. Sous prétexte de s'enquérir de l'état mental de son ami, Mû enchainait les visites impromptues en toute occasion. Saga n'avait plus une minute pour lui, au début ces élans de générosité le touchèrent mais à présent il s'en agaçait.

Il voyait son quotidien perturbé pour un oui, pour un non. Et vas-y que je t'apporte un plat de Momo – il en fut une overdose de ce plat. Et vas-y que je t'offre une infusion de thé aux plantes pour faciliter l'endormissement, et vas-y que je t'invite à des excursions des îles environnantes… Mû l'étouffait, autant appeler un chat, un chat. Déjà que notre Gémeau devait faire face à ses manques – son frère et Aphrodite – il n'était pas en l'état de subir les assauts d'un mouton en rut. Mais perfide comme pas deux ce dernier s'amusait à semer le trouble dans l'esprit du beau grec, par des suppositions aussi fielleuses que possible.

« Si Aphrodite est parti c'est pour t'éviter. Il n'a aucune reconnaissance de ce que tu as fait pour lui. Il restera imbu de sa petite personne pour le restant de sa vie. Il est égoïste, on ne peut être véritablement ami avec lui. »

Mû devenait intarissable sur les défauts de son homologue. Surtout qu'étant absent il ne pouvait se défendre, ce qui était une chose bien pratique. En d'autre terme, il pratiquait un formidable lavage de cerveau sur la personne de Saga, son soupirant.

Angelo se trouvait sur sa terrasse en contemplant en contre bas le temple de son voisin d'un œil mauvais. S'il avait pu l'anéantir il l'aurait fait sans aucun doute. Shura le rejoignit un verre de martini à la main.

— Laisse-le Angie, tu te fais du mal pour rien.

— Par sa faute Aphro est parti ! Cela fait bientôt trois mois et je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Si ça se trouve il ne reviendra pas et deviendra aussi mollusque que ces bronzes !

— Tu parles d'Aphrodite je te signale. Quand est-ce que tu as déjà vu chez lui un état larvaire ? Je te le demande. Même s'il a été choqué pendant ces mois il n'a jamais perdu sa combativité et je le vois mal devenir aussi niais que Shun, excuse-moi. S'il t'entendrait il t'en collerait une derrière les oreilles.

Angelo rit de bon cœur en pensant à cette scène.

— Tu as raison Shu, il m'étriperait sur le champ oui. Mais… A toi je peux bien le dire… C'est dur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devient, ce qu'il pense, s'il s'en sort…

— Il est auprès de notre déesse c'est un privilège énorme. Je suis sûr qu'elle veille sur lui. Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Pense plutôt au jour de son retour, car je suis persuadé qu'il rentrera au Sanctuaire. Sa vie est ici vers nous. Il ne nous oubliera pas.

— Si au moins j'avais des nouvelles ! Une lettre, quelque chose ! Si je pouvais me rendre au Japon rien qu'une fois.

— Tu oublies ce que nous a dit Shion ? Pas de contact c'est impératif. Il doit couper les ponts avec ce qui c'est passé pour mieux se retrouver là-bas. Ne vas pas tout gâcher avec ton envie de l'avoir à tes côtés, rabroua Shura.

— On s'est toujours soutenu mutuellement. Tu ne comprends pas Shu ! Je n'ai pas su l'aider, je lui ai fait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

— Non tu divagues. Je vous connais par cœur. Tu l'as aidé, la preuve quand il était chez Saga c'est toi qu'il a demandé à voir. C'est vers toi qu'il s'est tourné. Comment tu aurais pu lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'il n'a vécu ? Peut être que tu es lourd parfois, voire souvent, mais il te connait. Il sait discerner les vraies attentions des faux-semblants. Fais lui confiance.

Angelo s'avança vers son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il pressa.

— Merci mon vieux mais… Tu n'auras plus le plaisir de me voir me lamenter. Viens, on sort un coup de ce Sanctuaire, j'étouffe.

Shura lui rendit son geste et appuya la pression de sa main en signe de soutien.

— Tu as raison. Il nous faut nous changer les idées, que proposes-tu ?

— Un tour en ville pour nous saouler un bon coup. Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas pris une bonne cuite à en avoir mal aux cheveux !

— Tu es sûr ?

— Tu as peur de ne pas rivaliser avec moi ?

— Contre « le trou de Napoli » ? Certainement pas, tout le monde connait ta réputation de pilier de bar. Mais je t'accompagne quand même.

* * *

Dans le temple d'en bas ce n'était pas la même ambiance bonne enfant qu'il y régnait. Saga revenait de son footing puis passa sous la douche. En sortant de celle-ci, il eut le bonheur de voir au milieu de son salon pour la cinquantième fois de la journée, Mû debout, les mains jointes, penaud en train de l'attendre.

Saga s'essuyait les cheveux quand il se stoppa net.

— Mû… Pourquoi viens-tu cette fois-ci ?

— Oh je t'ai vu remonter les marches de mon temple après ton entrainement. Je suis venu te dire un petit bonjour. Ca va comment aujourd'hui ?

— Pareil qu'hier…

— Je vois… Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Si tu n'as rien de prévu nous pourrions passer l'après-midi ensemble… Qu'en dis-tu ?

Saga regarda son ami d'un air stoïque, les mots lui manquèrent.

— Alors ? Saga ? reprit le premier gardien.

— J'en dis que c'est très gentil à toi ne te soucier de moi mais ça va très bien. Je n'ai pas envie de passer l'après-midi avec toi désolé, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Coup de massue. Mû en resta bête.

— Pardon ? Pour quelle raison ?

— J'ai besoin de me retrouver seul avec moi-même par moment. Comprends-moi. J'apprécie tes interventions, à petites doses mais là tu vois j'ai besoin de rester seul.

— Tu cogites encore sur Aphrodite n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton de Mû traduisait son agacement. Sa voix monta d'une octave dans les aigus.

— Pourquoi tu me parles d'Aphrodite voyons ? Je ne vois pas le rapport…

— Et bien moi je le vois ! Tout ce que je fais pour toi tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour toi lui ? Tu peux me le dire ? A part demeurer égoïste en tout état de cause, rien ! Il ne pense à pas à toi sinon il te donnerait de ses nouvelles. Il t'écrirait, il ferait quelque chose ! Et ton frère c'est pareil ! Il n'y a que moi qui me préoccupe de ton sort !

Le grec resta sidéré par cet emportement. Cela ne représentait tellement pas son ami si calme en temps normal. Saga ne réalisait pas que tout ceci était dû à un sentiment amoureux, le même qu'il éprouvait pour Aphrodite. Il portait des œillères qui l'empêchaient de voir la vérité en face. Cependant le ton monta aussi de son côté.

— Je ne te permets pas de parler d'Aphrodite en ces termes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend bon sang ? Tu perds la tête ? Tu ne peux t'imaginer du calvaire qu'il a vécu pendant ces longs mois ! Et nous, nous n'avons rien vu ! Nous l'avons laissé se dépêtrer seul dans cette mélasse sordide. C'est bien normal qu'il prenne du temps pour lui. Tu me… Tu me…

— Je te quoi ?

— Tu me déçois. Sincèrement. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu sois aussi petit et médisant.

— Mais j'en ai marre d'entendre rabâcher le nom de cet espèce d'égocentrique dix fois par jour alors qu'il se contrefiche de toi ! Marre, marre, marre ! Tu ne vois même pas les gens biens qui sont juste en face de toi. Saga ! Tu vas lui courir après encore combien de temps ?

— Quoi ?

Saga en resta abasourdi. La discussion déviait sur une pente dangereuse.

— Parfaitement. Tu lui cours après alors qu'il s'en moque, ça se voit à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de lui mais jamais il ne te donnera quoi que se soit ! Jamais il te rendra heureux comme moi je pourrais le faire !

La bombe était lâchée. Mû entendit ses paroles au moment où elles franchirent ses lèvres. D'un geste vif, il plaqua ses mains devant comme pour les retenir mais trop tard… Saga les entendit bien distinctement. Chaque syllabe, chaque mot. Il demeura stupéfait par cette nouvelle. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que son ami, son soutien le plus précieux ici puisse éprouver des émotions envers lui. Les deux se contemplèrent quelques secondes qui parurent des années. La gêne envahissait la pièce de plus en plus oppressante mais personne ne bougeait un cil. Cette scène devenait grotesque et terriblement embarrassante. Reprenant tout à coup le fil de ses idées, Mû sortit précipitamment de ce temple maudit où il révéla son amour inconditionnel pour son prétendant de tout temps. Saga voulut le retenir en tendant sa main mais trop tard… Le premier gardien partit comme un courant d'air.

Pour finir, non seulement le chevalier double devait gérer le manque de son frère, celui d'Aphrodite mais maintenant il devra jongler avec l'orgueil bafoué de son ami.

(suite...)


	6. Sur le chemin de la guérison

**Chapitre 6**

 **Sur le chemin de la guérison**

.

Au Japon, Kanon y voyait de plus en plus clair grâce à l'aide précieuse de sa déesse. Il réalisa que lui aussi détenait des aspirations et qu'il avait le droit de les réaliser. Toute sa vie il dût se terrer pour laisser la première place à son frère. Or là il était lui, tout simplement lui : Kanon ni plus ni moins. Il devait vivre sa vie sans se soucier de l'approbation constante de son aîné. Parce que Saga ne s'était pas gêné pour l'évincer fut une époque.

Athéna approuva ses penchants pour le premier juge, si elle-même consentait à cette relation, son frère n'avait pas son mot à dire. Et qu'importait le jugement ou les racontars des autres chevaliers. Depuis quand sans souciait-il ?

Il préparait ses affaires pour regagner la Grèce, là où était sa place. Dans sa chambre, il pliait son linge quand on frappa à la porte. Aphrodite entra après y être invité, il se tenait contre la porte, adossé nonchalamment les bras croisés. Il portait une longue chemise blanche qui lui seyait à merveille. Cette tenue amplifiait sa beauté vénale mais en apportant une touche de pureté. Le suédois resterait une énigme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours sur son charme atypique. Il semblait plus serein, débordant d'assurance. Un petit sourire en coin illumina son visage.

— Je suis content de te voir comme ça Aphro, apprit Kanon tout en rangeant son linge dans ses valises.

— Comme quoi ?

— Comme à ton habitude : narquois et sournois… Oh, je le vois ton petit regard coquin et lubrique va… Ne te cache pas, taquina le Gémeau.

Le douzième gardien s'avança lentement pour venir s'assoir sur le lit près de son compère.

— Tu dis vrai. Je me sens mieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

— Tu arrives à supporter Seiya et Hyõga sans les écharper sur place. Ca veut tout dire. Pour moi tu as retrouvé ton calme. Ou ton bon sens… Quoi que non… Te concernant, on ne peut pas appeler ça du bon sens…

Aphrodite s'empara d'un vêtement du grec et lui balança à la figure en faisant mine d'être faussement vexé.

— Tes imbécilités me manqueront mon pauvre Kanon… Tu pars quand ?

— Oh c'est gentil… Je dois le prendre sérieusement ou pas ?

— C'est toi qui vois… répondit Aphrodite en haussant les épaules.

— Je pars en fin de semaine. Tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi ? Tu en es sûr ?

— Non, tout n'est pas réglé encore. Je dois éclaircir certaines choses. Je reviendrais quand je me sentirais à ma place. Tu peux le comprendre ?

Kanon redevint sérieux, ses traits se durcirent.

— Oui, je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux sous-entendre… Et je vais dire quoi à Angelo, Saga et Shura ?

— A Angie et Shu dis leur que je pense à eux, que je ne les oublie pas. Mais pour ma reconstruction personnelle que j'ai besoin de faire le point seul. Sans me parasiter la tête, tu vois ? Et pour ton frère… Je te laisse le soin de lui balancer une petite méchanceté sans gravité… dit Aphrodite en faisant un clin d'œil.

— Pour ça, compte sur moi ! imita l'impétueux ex marina.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard comme convenu, le Gémeau fit ses au revoir à tout le monde. Ce qui s'éternisa parce que les bronzes ne voulaient pas le laisser partir. Athéna vint à son secours en prétextant vouloir lui parler une dernière fois en privé. Elle arracha le malheureux or aux bras et embrassades de Seiya. Puis elle l'accompagna à l'aéroport pour prendre son vol. Il ne voulut pas monter dans le jet personnel de la princesse désirant voyager comme tout le monde. Etre un homme commun se fondant dans la masse pour quelques heures. Cela lui donnerait le temps nécessaire de rassembler ses forces mentales pour affronter son frère et Rhadamanthe… Car il devait le revoir pour se confronter à leur ex relation. Savoir si elle était terminée une bonne foi pour toute. Et envoyer promener son adorable moitié sur les roses par la même occasion.

En rentrant au manoir Kido, le chevalier épineux fut gagné par l'amertume. Un petit pincement au cœur le fit tressaillir. Il voulait revoir ses amis bien évidement mais il ne se sentait pas les capacités de rentrer au bercaille. Sa mise au point n'était pas terminée. Quelque chose d'inachevé ne le quittait pas, puis son aversion pour les roses l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il croyait qu'à la longue son amour pour elles reviendrait comme avant. Qu'il pourrait avec le temps les côtoyer, leur parler et les chérir et peut être même créer de nouvelles variétés. Malheureusement pour notre héros, son attachement à ses jolies fleurs c'était évaporé. Cet épisode dramatique hantait continuellement ses pensées, enfin pour être tout à fait honnête il y pensait seulement quand il se retrouvait seul ainsi que la nuit. C'est bien connu que le soir les pires angoisses ressurgissent pour pas mal de personnes. Aphrodite ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Ce jour il ruminait dans sa chambre, pesant le pour et le contre de sa situation et tentant d'établir un bilan. Posé à son bureau il écrivait une liste de ses objectifs, ceux atteints d'un côté et ceux désirés de l'autre. Dans la première colonne il avait inscrit : sa confiance en soit regagnée, la maîtrise de son destin – il avait envoyé paître ses amis étouffants en imposant ses volontés –, sa détermination retrouvée, sa stabilité émotionnelle aussi. Puis il s'avoua qu'il aimait bien résider chez la princesse, sa compagnie était forte apaisante, son cosmos baigné d'amour l'enveloppait quand il en avait besoin, sans pour autant l'étouffer. Par contre dans la seconde colonne restait ses buts, ses démons : comprendre pourquoi il ne touchait plus une rose, conjurer ce mauvais sort, connaître d'où lui venait ce sentiment de défense en présence de Shun et vaincre enfin ses tourments causés par Minos.

Minos. Ce prénom, il était capable de l'écrire ainsi que de le prononcer intelligiblement. Quand il le faisait, les larmes ne coulaient plus comme avant, il arrivait à les barrer. Le sentiment de fragilité était remplacé par la rancœur et la colère. Il passait à un autre stade, de victime il voulait réclamer justice. Se faire violence pour regarder la vérité en face. Ce qu'il subit ne s'effacera jamais de sa mémoire mais il vivait avec. Les moments de répit devenaient plus nombreux, sans affronter son calvaire il n'avancerait jamais dans la vie. Elle stagnerait inexorablement. Aphrodite en son for intérieur savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Mais chaque chose en son temps, là il était chez Athéna avec Shun et ses roses ; alors le suédois commencerait par cet objectif. Se réapproprier son symbole, vivre parmi les fleurs et se frotter à Shun.

ooOoo

Kanon débarqua sur le tarmac grec, la chaleur écrasante lui rappela des bons souvenirs. Il supportait sans problème la canicule, ce n'était pas une femmelette. Seul Shion fût au courant de son retour, le chevalier ne souhaitait pas avoir une cours l'attendant en bas de l'avion ni même à l'aéroport, il demanda à son pope de n'avertir personne. Donc aucun de ses amis ou collègues ne savaient qu'il revenait.

Il héla un taxi pour rentrer au Sanctuaire. Le chauffeur le déposa au bord de la route longeant ce site. De loin, tout en haut, il contempla les rochers s'élever jusqu'en haut de Star Hill. Sa route était encore longue pour atteindre le bas du domaine, sac de voyage sur le dos et à bout de bras il traversa la plaine aride sous un soleil de plombs.

Au bout d'interminables heures de marche, il arriva devant la première maison, celle du Bélier. Un peu essoufflé il entra sans demander la permission de passer, cette coutume était devenue superflue puisque tout le monde entrait et sortait comme dans un moulin. En traversant le hall principal, il entendit du bruit provenant du salon. Il s'y aventura plus par curiosité que par un intérêt porté au gardien. Mû passait l'aspirateur de fond en comble en buttant contre les plaintes, les meubles et en rouspétant tout seul, un fichu sur la tête. Il était vraiment comique à se démener dans le vent comme ça. Kanon ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer pour se moquer un tantinet. Le Bélier arrêta son ménage, jucha ses points sur les hanches et avec un de ses pieds domptait « l'animal » à terre moteur vrombissant.

— Et bien te revoilà Kanon ? Tu n'as prévenu personne ? Saga sait que tu es là ?

— Non, seul Shion le sait. Pourquoi ? Saga va bien ?

— Oh tu sais… Il fait sa vie moi la mienne, répondit plein d'amertume Mû. Je ne le vois pas souvent ces temps-ci.

— Pourquoi donc ? Il t'a enfin dit que tu le saoulais avec tes attitudes trop collantes ?

— Quoi ? Comment ? Quoi ! Mais…

Kanon et sa franchise innée… Il ne prenait pas de gant pour dire ses vérités aux autres. Son intention n'était pas mauvaise mais sa manière de faire un peu tout de même.

Le grec se contenta de dévisager l'atlante qui avait la bouche ouverte et hochait sa tête de gauche à droite.

— Tu peux approfondir Kanon je te prie ? demanda vexé le Bélier.

— Rien. Tout le monde a vu ton petit manège… Tu colles mon frère comme une sangsue à une plaie, d'ailleurs mon frère en représente bien une… Bon. Passons. Depuis tout ce temps qu'as-tu récolté ? Rien. Il s'en fiche de toi comme de l'an quarante, alors pour ton bien et ta fierté oublie-le.

— Kanon ! Tu as vu comment tu me parles ? Tu te prends pour qui franchement ? Toi qui a abandonné ton frère il y a quelques mois de cela !

— D'une, je ne l'ai pas abandonné parce que me voici, de deux tu ne sais pas la raison de mon éloignement… Saga a abusé avec moi, de trois il faut bien que quelqu'un te parle franchement et t'ouvre les yeux ! Personne n'ose te le dire que Saga s'en contrecarre de toi comme de sa première paire de chaussette. S'il te plait, pour ton amour propre arrête de t'imposer et trouve une autre cible à tes frustrations sexuelles. Sur ce je te laisse, à plus mon petit agneau !

Il laissa un homme au bord de l'agonie mentale sur cette fine tirade.

* * *

Le chevalier des Gémeaux monta jusqu'à son temple pour trouver dans sa cuisine l'autre chevalier des Gémeaux qui se préparait une infusion. Le cadet déposa ses sacs à terre dans un fracas sans nom ce qui fit se retourner son frère. Stupéfait par cette vue, Saga eut un moment de faiblesse, il renversa sa tasse fumante sur sa chemise et s'ébouillanta.

— Aïe ! cria-t-il.

Kanon rit.

— Tu vas te marrer longtemps comme un tondu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Personne ne m'a prévenu…

— Quel enthousiasme débordant cher frère, répliqua le plus jeune en contournant son double pour se servir une tasse de café noir.

— Bon tu vas me répondre à la fin ? postillonna Saga.

— Non je n'ai pas voulu prévenir qui que se soit à part Shion.

— J'aurai pu venir te chercher à l'aéroport. Alors… Tout est réglé ?

— Quoi ? dit Kanon en buvant une gorgée de nectar corsé.

— Ton tumulte intérieur là… Je ne sais pas, tes problèmes.

— Mon problème c'est toi alors il est loin d'être réglé.

Sur cette réplique cinglante Saga ne sut pas s'il devait le prendre au premier ou second degré, voire carrément au troisième.

— Il va falloir que nous ayons une discussion Saga. Une longue, grande discussion.

Un rictus de contrariété se déposa sur le visage de l'aîné. Effectivement ils avaient du temps à rattraper.

Les reproches fusaient des deux côtés. Au début les deux hommes s'assirent paisiblement autour de la table pour parlementer. Puis de fil en aiguille le ton monta. Encore. Encore d'un cran et là tout partit à volo. Saga se leva en tapant du poing sur la table, son frère fit de même en l'imitant. Le premier croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine le visage haut tandis que Kanon gesticulait dans tous les sens, faisant des grands mouvements de bras. Le règlement de compte s'envenima pendant des heures entières. Au loin, Angelo put observer à loisir la scène de ménage qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus bas… Surtout quand le crépuscule tomba. A cause des lumières allumées, il voyait bien les deux calamités du Sanctuaire se disputer comme il le fallait. A un moment donné le chevalier du Cancer crut que le plus jeune allait tarter son aîné, il s'était avancé bien trop vivement en levant le bras. Ce fut juste une fausse alerte, quel dommage.

— Je te dis que j'irai le voir point final, _basta mai_ !

— Arrête de reprendre les expressions du psychopathe italien ! Ensuite tu n'iras pas voir Rhadamanthe-religieuse aux Enfers ! Je croyais que c'était réglé cette affaire ! hurla Saga.

— C'est toi et uniquement _toi_ qui a décrété que c'était réglé ! A cause de toi j'ai laissé échapper mon bonheur ! Si toi tu te prives de relations amoureuses c'est toi que ça regarde, mais ne l'impose pas à ton entourage. Je ne suis pas un frigide moi.

— C'est la meilleure ! D'où tu as vu que j'étais frigide ? J'ai eu des centaines de femmes je te signale ! Et de quel bonheur hypothétique tu me parles ? Vivre avec un juge d'Hadès ? C'est ça le bonheur pour toi ? Tu as passé bien trop de temps enfermé dans ton épave sous la mer parce que sinon tu aurais une toute autre vision du bonheur !

— Je te signale que c'est par ta seule faute si je me suis coltiné des dizaines d'années en reclus là-bas ! Cher frère ! Ensuite oui, parfaitement c'est ça le bonheur, Rhadamanthe ! Cette fois-ci tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller le voir. Pour tes soi-disant aventures, personne n'a jamais vu la couleur d'un jupon alors évite de te ridiculiser Saga. Tu es frigide sur tous les plans !

Les yeux du plus âgé s'exorbitèrent, une expression de rage s'empara de ses trais. Il prit en main le premier objet qui se présenta devant lui et le jeta à la figure de son jumeau. Qui l'esquiva sans problème. Le vase antique légué par Poséidon à son ex général s'explosa contre le mur du salon.

— Mon vase ! Saga sale teigne, mon vase ! C'était un souvenir du temps où je vivais avec Posy !

Saga ricana les bras contre sa poitrine.

— Il était moche de toute façon, ça faisait tache dans la décoration du temple.

— Ouh toi ! Je vais… Je vais te !

— Tu vas me quoi ?

Un peu plus Kanon allait déraper. Au dernier moment il se retint puis baissa la tête, rit à son tour et la releva pour afficher une expression machiavélique.

— Je vais aller prendre du plaisir avec Rhadamanthe, voilà ce que je vais faire. Je vais le chevaucher tel un dragon en rut toute la nuit, le faire hurler de jouissance et me perdre dans ses bras. Voilà ce que je vais faire Saga !

Saga haletait devant tant d'horreur, il apposa sa main sur sa poitrine comme si le choc lui provoquait un infarctus.

— Arrête ! C'est… Immonde. Dégueulasse. Ne parle pas comme ça je ne veux pas entendre de telles monstruosités.

— Je pense qu'en retour je me laisserais dominer par Rhadamanthe aussi, pour voir ce que ça fait… Tu vois la position de la pieuvre ? J'ai bien envie de tester…

— Non, non, non, non, non ! Kanon ! Tais-toi !

Kanon continua ses descriptions grivoises sur ses futurs entrechats avec son éventuel amant, sous les vociférations de dégoût de son frère. Cette vengeance le satisfit magistralement.

ooOoo

Aux Enfers les choses allaient tout aussi mal. Depuis le coma forcé de sire Minos, les jugements se pratiquaient avec beaucoup plus de difficulté. Personne ne regrettait le feu juge, sauf Rune ainsi que ses frères. Bien qu'ils soient peinés d'une telle issue, ils ne le montraient pas. De surcroît leur nature juste et impartiale leur dictait que la sentence d'Hadès était la meilleure. Avec le crime commis à l'encontre de ce mortel, seule une punition adéquate se devait d'être. Minos ne devait pas s'en tirer facilement, cette nuit sans fin l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la destruction pure et simple de son âme. Hypnos laissa des instructions claires à son fils Morphée : au bout d'un millénaire l'essence de Minos se verrait détruit vu qu'il n'apparaitra plus ici ou ailleurs. Pas de réincarnation possible, pas de seconde chance. Plus personne ne le reverrait. L'étoile de la Noblesse s'éteindra dans l'oubli le plus total et dans l'ignorance absolue. Le dieu gardien des âmes nobles veillait sur lui et obéissait sans concession à son père le dieu du Sommeil. Nul ne pouvait approcher la porte où son corps reposait.

Hadès avait grandement besoin d'un second juge, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son domaine sans équilibre. Au bout d'innombrables débats avec les dieux jumeaux, il décida de nommer Rune détenteur de ce titre prestigieux. Le Balrog devient Rune de l'étoile céleste de l'Excellence du Griffon, car le surplis de second juge était protégé par ce totem. Le spectre en fut honoré, une fierté immense s'empara de son être, jamais il ne brigua cette place mais elle lui revint d'office. Son ardeur au travail était cent fois pire que celle de Minos. Rune dirigeait ses troupes et son tribunal d'une main d'acier, personne n'osait parler sans qu'il ne le formule. Rares étaient les intrépides qui bravèrent cette règle. D'ailleurs ils n'étaient plus là pour en parler. Non pas que le nouveau juge fut sadique mais intransigeant, là résidait la différence. Le Griffon ne tolérait aucun écart ni manquement, ses soldats étaient sévèrement punis quand ils dépassaient les limites.

Rhadamanthe présidait les jugements de son tribunal en songeant à son frère. Il lui manquait terriblement, même si son caractère spécial n'était pas facile à vivre tous les jours. Ce vide qu'il laissait l'attristait malgré tout. Ajouté à cela sa rupture avec Kanon et le tableau devenait noir d'un coup. Il y pensait sans cesse à son beau Gémeau. La Whyverne ne se lamentait pas en temps normal, mais comment ne pas sombrer dans la déchéance une fois que l'on a connu un pareil amour pour le voir s'envoler ? Sa vie de spectre lui paraissait bien morose et son statut de plus en plus lourd à porter. Fatalement, il en voulait à Minos d'avoir dériver comme cela, sans son exaction il vivrait à l'heure actuelle son idylle en toute sérénité. Seulement, il ne pouvait changer les faits et Minos n'existait plus alors inutile de ressasser toute cette boue. Il ne reverrait plus Kanon avant sa mort et ce jour prochain, l'anglais ne souhaitait pas le vivre.

* * *

Eaque vint le chercher pour le raccompagner en fin de journée jusqu'à son palais. Ils marchaient dans les plaines stériles quand le Garuda s'arrêta.

— Que t'arrive-t-il ? questionna le premier juge.

— Il ne te manque pas ? Tu n'en parle jamais.

— Qui ?

— Minos pardi. Je sais que son acte était odieux et abominable mais nous le connaissons tous… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tourmente de pauvres mortels. Pourquoi l'avoir puni de la sorte ?

— Parce que ce n'était pas une âme d'un défunt ni un simple mortel, mais un chevalier d'Athéna. Et qui plus est, il a abusé de lui en temps de paix. Cela reste inacceptable. Si encore nous étions en guerre, son geste aurait pu passer mais là… Je suis désolé mon frère mais même moi ne peut plaider sa cause. Il faut nous en remettre à la décision de notre majesté.

— Je sais que tu as raison mais tout de même… Rhad, Minos me manque. Je me doute que les autres spectres et même les dieux jumeaux n'en ont que faire, voire sont soulagés de son sort mais nous… Toi, ne me dis pas que tu t'en fiches ?

— Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi. Bien sûr qu'il me manque mais tu veux faire quoi ? Eaque ne me dit pas que… Non ! Tu ne ferais pas ça !

Rhadamanthe s'agrippa aux bras de son frère et le secoua de toutes ses forces.

— Sors-toi cette idée de la tête, hein !

— Je… Ah tu me fais mal Rhad ! Lâche-moi ! Non je ne tenterais rien, rassure-toi. Je ne désobéirais jamais à notre souverain.

— Je préfère ça. J'ai eu peur que tu ne commettes une folie. Il faut oublier l'idée de retrouver Minos et vivre avec son souvenir. Je ne peux te conseiller que cette solution. Vivre avec son souvenir…

Sur cette fin de tirade le juge intransigeant pensait à son ancien amant. Ce double sens ne fut pas compris de son frère. L'anglais aussi devait oublier l'espoir vain de revoir Kanon, il n'en avait pas le droit. Tout était terminé. Depuis leur explication il n'avait pas repris contact ni eut de nouvelles. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait son ex ami à la surface de la Terre. Rhadamanthe espérait que son sacrifice permettrait au Gémeau de renouer des relations plus stables avec son frère. Oui, il espérait que tout n'était pas perdu parce que sinon son renoncement ne servirait à rien.

Il en était à son triste constat quand il vit Rune passer majestueusement devant eux sans même les saluer. Son allure rigide glaçait le sang de tous les spectres présents dans son périmètre. Il marchait droit comme la justice avec son air revêche porté comme un étendard en toute occasion. Il faisait aussi peur que Minos finalement. Le Griffon tenait son fouet dans la main droite et portait contre sa poitrine le livre de Vérité absolue de son autre main. Il prenait son nouveau rôle au sérieux. Derrière lui, le suivait péniblement Wimber de la Chauve-souris promu au rang de procureur. Ce spectre faisait moins le mariole en présence de son nouveau chef. Rune du Griffon se retourna, claqua son fouet sur le sol puis prononça froidement.

— Dépêches-toi sombre crétin ! Nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Je dois t'apprendre toutes les tâches qui incombent à ta nouvelle fonction. Ne me déçois pas.

— A vos ordres messire Rune, répondit le spectre d'un ton mielleux.

Puis le juge disparut dans le filigrané de ses cheveux lactescents.

(suite...)


	7. Prendre son destin en main

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

RaR :

 _Athena_ : merci pour ta review ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de retard ou non à avoir, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu suis cette fanfic. Et que le sujet t'intéresse. Effectivement, il y a toujours du yaoi derrière mes histoires, donc de multiples possibilités de couples. J'en explore de nouveaux, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kyss :3

Maintenant je vous laisse avec Aphrodite et Angelo.

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Prendre son destin en main**

.

Aphrodite se rendit dans la roseraie de la déesse pour profiter des rayons pâles du soleil levant. A l'aube les fleurs paraissaient encore plus belles, baignées dans les halos livides presque transparents de l'astre. Les pétales scintillaient à la lueur de la lumière laissant s'évaporer les fines gouttelettes de rosée matinale. Leurs parfums s'éveillaient avec l'humidité, le chevalier en respira l'offrande faite pour lui. Il fermait les yeux pour apprécier cette fragrance délicate quand une voix le sortit de sa rêverie.

— Je vois que tu apprécies mes roses Aphrodite. Cela me fait plaisir. Celles-ci ont un parfum presque fruité, comme une pêche. Ne trouves-tu pas ?

Le chevalier rouvrit les yeux pour voir Shun devant lui avec son sempiternel air radieux. Il semblait constamment de bonne humeur ce qui en agaçait plus d'un, Aphrodite le premier. Il rétorqua peu aimablement.

— Tu te prends de passion pour l'horticulture toi maintenant ? C'est nouveau ? Tu t'ennuies à ce point que tu me voles mes passions ?

A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en présence de l'ancien bronze, le bleuté prenait une attitude agressive. Shun faisait sortir quelque chose de sombre chez le Saint.

— Non pas du tout, seulement je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Depuis notre rencontre j'aime effectivement m'occuper de roses. Tu m'as fait passer ta passion sans le vouloir. A chaque fois que je t'ai croisé dans le passé il y avait ces fleurs entre nous, comme un présage, quelque chose… Je me laisse porter par elles. Rassures-toi, personne ne peut t'égaler pour les sublimer. Toi seul connais bon nombre de secrets. D'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu me conseilles sur la manière de les entretenir.

Le suédois siffla entre ses dents contrarié. Il n'aimait pas rester à proximité de Shun trop longtemps, sans le définir exactement. Pourtant il reconnaissait que le jeune homme était loin d'être idiot mais non, quelque chose le poussait à exacerber sa méchanceté auprès de lui. La jalousie le gagnait également. En examinant les roses de Shun il éprouva comme une sorte de rivalité. Le japonais détenait l'art et la manière de les faire pousser en effet. Ses plantations étaient réellement à couper le souffle, lui-même n'aurait pas fait mieux. Ce constat amer le retourna.

Shun lui avait volé sa vie ainsi que son don.

Shun représentait la pureté incarnée immaculée de toute noirceur non comme lui. Aphrodite l'était de l'extérieur mais pas de l'intérieur. Car toute sa vie il la mena de façon controversée. Il attirait la polémique sur sa personne, il agit maintes fois en fourbe et en hypocrite. Résultat : son cœur n'habitait pas la même blancheur que celui de Shun.

Shun était son rival ni plus ni moins, c'est pour cette raison qu'Aphrodite le détestait ainsi.

En plongeant son regard dans les perles mélèzes, le chevalier comprit pourquoi il abhorrait tellement ce gamin. Ce dernier le mettait face à ses failles en toute franchise, sans chichis, sans rien faire même. C'était bien cela le plus terrible. Shun ne pointait jamais du doigt la fragilité des autres, il comprenait. Il se mettait à leur place, il éprouvait de l'empathie. Andromède était sans doute la réincarnation de la bonté même et personne ne pouvait lutter contre son aura étincelante. Alors tout ce sucre dégoulinant du jeune homme exaspérait le bleuté. Il voulait fracasser sa tête à chaque entrevue avec Shun. Sa rage ne s'amoindrissait pas au contraire.

Il écrasa la fleur qu'il tenait dans sa main et en égraina les pétales qui tombèrent au sol.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'occuperais plus jamais de roses ou toute autre fleur.

Pour la première fois sans doute, le jeune ingénu afficha une mine sévère, il fronça ses sourcils et pinça ses lèvres.

— Tu étais obligé de détruire cette fleur ? Si ça ne te dis rien de m'aider à les faire pousser aies au moins le savoir vivre de les laisser tranquille. De quel droit tu les souilles comme cela ? Moi jamais je ne l'ai fait avec les tiennes !

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur le visage de poupée d'Aphrodite. Il ferma les yeux, releva la tête pour respirer l'air ambiant. Puis darda ses pierres topazes dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

— Même leur parfum semble bien fade comparé aux miennes… Tu ne m'égaleras jamais mon pauvre Shun. Tu n'es pas à mon niveau, tu ferais mieux de tout laisser tomber, tu perds ton temps.

Il se retourna pour partir quand une main entrava son poignet, une force le fit faire demi-tour. Ce n'était autre que le chevalier divin qui le maintenait.

— Et toi cesse d'être odieux en toute circonstance ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton manège, hein ? Tu profites de la douceur de notre déesse sans rien donner en retour ! Avec nous tu es condescendant, tu ne nous adresses même pas la parole. Tu nous prends de haut, nous ne sommes pas des demeurés. Aphrodite, tu resteras donc un immonde personnage toute ta vie ? Tu n'as pas envie de changer ? Tu me déçois.

Il lâcha le poignet de son vis-à-vis, las il continua.

— Nous étions heureux de voir des frères d'armes venir s'installer pour quelques temps. Oh, je sais bien que Kanon et toi traversez des moments pénibles… Ce n'est pas une visite de routine mais même, tu pourrais mettre tes problèmes de côté et ne pas tout mélanger quand tu es avec nous. Kanon au moins à force a fait preuve de civisme mais pas toi. Oh non toi, le divin Aphrodite tu te tiens à l'écart du monde parce que monsieur est beaucoup mieux que les autres. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi je m'étais mis à l'horticulture ? Non même pas. Cela ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit…

Aphrodite tombait des nues, se contentant d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Ce petit candide lui donnait une belle leçon de morale qui le cloua sur place. Shun reprit son monologue.

— Si je me suis pris de passion pour les roses c'est grâce à toi. Quand j'ai visité ton jardin il m'a envoûté. Toutes ces couleurs intenses, ces odeurs délicates m'ont pris à la gorge. J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Oh bien sûr tu peux te moquer en disant que je ne sais faire que ça, pleurer mais c'est pourtant bien ce que j'ai ressenti. Je me suis dit que quelqu'un d'aussi raffiné ne pouvait détenir un mauvais fond. J'ai vu l'amour que tu portais pour tes créations, cela m'a retourné. Et quand je t'ai rencontré j'ai eu la certitude que je ne me trompais pas. Sous tes apparences hautaines se cache un cœur noble. J'en suis sûr. Alors arrête de te comporter comme un foutu prétentieux !

Le Gold se reprit malgré cette mise au point qui le renversait.

— Tu insinues quoi exactement Shun ? Que tu souhaites me ressembler ?

— Oui je l'ai pensé il y a fort longtemps. Plus maintenant, je crois que je me suis trompé sur toi, tu resteras un égoïste pour le restant de tes jours. Rien n'importe que ta petite personne. Tout ce que les gens font pour toi t'indiffère. Je te demanderais à l'avenir de ne plus pénétrer dans ma roseraie je te prie. Si c'est pour éventrer mes roses je t'interdis d'y mettre un pied.

Vexé d'entendre ses quatre vérités par un gamin post-pubère, Aphrodite tourna les talons et partit d'un pas colérique. Ce misérable le mettait réellement devant ses défauts, le chevalier n'avait d'autre choix que de les regarder en face.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent et Aphrodite s'isolait des anciens bronzes, persistant dans son attitude altière. Insidieusement les paroles de Shun portait ses fruits puisque que le bleuté méditait de plus en plus sur son entrevue.

Pour s'évader il allait au potager et regardait les jardiniers s'affairer à leurs tâches. Les légumes et les fruits n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé mais au vu des erreurs et de l'incompétence des employés, Aphrodite mit son grain de sel pour leur apporter des conseils. Il leur prodigua des astuces concernant les types d'engrais appropriés, de la clarté qu'il fallait pour telle ou telle variété, sur le bêchage ou encore sur les heures d'arrosage. Mine de rien il se salit les mains dans la terre pour leur faire des démonstrations. Cette sensation de communier avec la nature revint comme autrefois. Quand le suédois passait des journées entières dans son jardin à planter des pieds de rosiers ou des graines. De nature précieuse, il s'oubliait quand il touchait cette matière. La caresse agréable de la terre humide, son odeur si particulière ou celle encore de l'herbe fraiche après une averse le ravissait. Il avait l'impression de s'évader vers des contrées lointaines, une sensation de liberté remplissait son être. Au milieu de ses champs de fleur il oubliait tout finalement. Rien n'importait que ses tendres alliées. Il leur parlait même, cette manie en amusait plus d'un, surtout Angelo qui le raillait sans arrêt. Il lui disait qu'il radotait comme les vieux ou qu'il deviendrait fou à tenir une conversation avec des stupides plantes.

Aphrodite rit en repensant à ses souvenirs. Il réussit même de temps à autres à impliquer Shura et le terrible macho de Napoli dans son œuvre. Il revoyait le chevalier du Cancer barbouillé de terre sur le visage, en sueur en train de pester contre un pied de rosier récalcitrant. Ou encore Shura s'écorcher les mains avec les épines en se plaignant comme un petit enfant. Tous ces bons moments ils les avaient eu grâce à ses fleurs. Ses roses chéries qui ne représentaient pas une malédiction au contraire mais une bénédiction. Elles lui apportèrent bien plus qu'une simple technique de combat, mais des bons souvenirs ainsi que des moments précieux en compagnie de ses amis fidèles.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par le tuyau d'arrosage que l'un des jardiniers avait laissé échapper et qui le mouillait copieusement. Il crut se noyer littéralement, il était trempé des pieds à la tête. L'eau ruisselait de sa longue chevelure, il repoussa ses mèches devant en s'essuyant le visage. Une quinte de toux le prit puisque l'eau pénétra dans sa gorge. Les employés s'arrêtèrent pour fixer le jeune homme en redoutant un savon mémorable. Car Aphrodite impressionnait son petit monde avec son phrasé élaboré et ses manières précieuses mais sévères. Il les regarda à son tour pendant quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire devant les mines médusées des jardiniers. A leur tour ils relâchèrent la pression en se joignant au Gold.

* * *

Ce matin Aphrodite sortait du bureau d'Athéna où se déroula un de ses entretiens quotidiens. Il gagnait en sérénité au fil de ses entrevues en reconnaissant que l'écoute et le cosmos de sa déesse lui faisait grand bien. Il se sentait plus léger suite à ces séances. Le chevalier passa dans le salon qui était vide, puis se dirigea dans la salle à manger. Les protecteurs de la divinité dégustaient un bon petit déjeuner préparé par Tatsumi. Quand il entra tous se turent. Le malaise s'infiltra chez tout le monde, non perturbé Aphrodite s'assit en bout de table à côté de Shiryu qui buvait une tasse de thé. Comme s'il était chez lui, le Saint ramena les aliments et autres breuvages à portée de main oubliant ses acolytes. Autour de lui s'entassait pichet de lait, broc de café, beurre, pot de confiture, toasts et croissants. Ikki tiqua, pour marquer son mécontentement il claqua sa langue contre son palais.

— Que se passe-t-il Ikki, tu as des tocs maintenant ? s'enquit le Gold qui se beurrait une tartine sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses non ? rétorqua le Phénix en s'adossant au montant de sa chaise et en croisant les bras.

— Non, nullement pourquoi ?

— On ne peut pas discuter avec toi, comme d'habitude tu as toujours raison.

— Et bien si j'ai raison comme tu le dis, tais-toi merci.

— Aphrodite ! se scandalisa Shun. Mais… Oh non laisse tomber.

— J'aime mieux ça.

Cette façade qu'il affichait ne traduisait vraisemblablement pas les émotions qui l'habitaient. Effectivement Aphrodite restait égal à lui-même parce que cela lui faisait du bien. Un bien fou de pouvoir faire enrager les petits bronzes, il se permettait d'être lui-même tout simplement sans devoir endosser un rôle, celui de victime ou de convalescent. De se rendre compte que Shun le voyait comme avant lui mettait du baume au cœur, car pour ses amis restés au Sanctuaire il n'était plus que le jouet cassé d'un fou sadique. Or là il s'autorisait à être lui tout simplement. Cependant le sermon d'Andromède fit son petit bonhomme de chemin, le bleuté souhaitait changer quelques uns de ses défauts. Pas trop non plus sinon plus personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Il releva la tête, sourit à Shun et passa l'assiette de croissant à monsieur ronchon. Ikki écarquilla grand ses yeux, il n'en revenait pas de celle-là ! Le pimpant Aphrodite des Poissons lui tendait la main quasiment en effectuant le premier pas.

— Eh Aphro, si t'as rien à faire aujourd'hui tu pourrais passer ta journée avec nous ? Nous allons nous promener en ville cette après-midi. Saori n'a pas besoin de nous et elle s'absentera. Tu veux ? proposa Pégase.

Une vilaine grimace prit forme sur le minois du suédois. Il se ravisa, avec une moue condescendante il approuva.

— Bien, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui pourquoi pas…

— Chouette ! répondit joyeusement Seiya en ramenant ses bras vers lui et en serrant ses poings en guise de victoire.

De l'autre côté de la table Shun le remercia d'un geste de tête. Il remarqua l'effort considérable de leur pair pour ne pas charger en réplique cinglante.

Le Saint se radoucit en mettant de l'eau dans son vin pour la fin du séjour. C'était bon de se laisser porter par les flots, chaque jour se ressemblait et apportait leur lot de quiétude. Aucun imprévu n'arrivait jamais – ne comptons pas les éternelles bourdes de Seiya – Aphrodite s'intéressait au jardinage comme avant, il se rapprocha de Shun également. En grattant sa couche de sucre-glace on découvrait un jeune homme curieux de tout avec un sens critique. Ses conversations n'étaient pas si déplaisantes que ça. Le Saint poussa même l'audace à s'aventurer de nouveau dans la roseraie de la princesse. Il proposa son aide à Shun sans lui divulguer ses plus précieux secrets, n'abusons pas.

Les roses l'attiraient comme avant, il redécouvrit les joies de s'occuper de ses petites chéries. Shun le laissait faire à sa guise, petit à petit Aphrodite se réappropriait son identité ainsi que son symbole. C'est comme s'il apprivoisait les fleurs, ou bien était-ce le contraire ? Les roses l'appelaient dans un murmure silencieux, le vent lui amenait leurs fragrances délicates. Il en appréciait encore plus leur valeur, tout ce temps perdu, cette impression de vide était comblé par _elles_.

Aphrodite apprenait à faire la paix avec lui-même.

Il décida quelques semaines plus tard que son temps était révolu ici, qu'il devait rejoindre ses amis et retrouver sa place au sein du Sanctuaire. Son traumatisme ne partira jamais mais il s'atténuait pour ne laisser qu'une peine distante, plus prenante comme au tout début. Et puis il avait hâte de revoir Angelo et Shura. Peut être Saga mais ça c'était une autre histoire…

Le bleuté envoya une lettre officielle à l'intention de Shion ainsi qu'une deuxième plus intime adressée au chevalier du Cancer, dans lesquelles il relatait ses impressions, ses progrès et son projet de revenir.

ooOoo

Angelo reçut la lettre de son ami tôt dans la matinée, pour une fois que le facteur n'arrivait pas vers les midis. Quand il la lut son sang s'émulsionna. Aphrodite lui annonçait son retour imminent et le rassurait sur son état mental. Il semblait au mieux de sa forme, peut être que ses blessures psychiques se panseraient avec le temps, c'est ce que le Cancer espérait. Il explosa de joie en se moquant des apparences qu'il pourrait bien donner, trop heureux de cette bonne nouvelle. Kanon qui montait les marches pour aller voir Milo entendit un cri provenir du quatrième temple, il se stoppa net pensant qu'Angelo retombait dans sa soif de sang. Quand il entra il vit le fier méditerranéen embrasser une lettre. Hallucinant !

— Mais ils sont tous timbrés là-dedans ! parla pour lui-même Kanon en voyant ce saugrenu spectacle.

Angelo se figea instantanément en accrochant le regard perplexe de son visiteur. Il mit ses poings sur ses hanches et balança d'un ton menaçant.

— Qui t'as autorisé à m'espionner ? Petit fouineur !

— Oh du calme Findus ! Je ne fais que passer, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu te mets en transe pour une lettre comme une fan devant un de ces acteurs américains là… Tu fais pitié mon pauvre Angelo, ta réputation te fait défaut… Que vont dire les autres quand je leur apprendrai que le fier italien n'est en vérité qu'une midinette débordant de phéromone ? Je me le demande, dit Kanon en tapotant son index sur son menton comme s'il réfléchissait.

— Arrête sale traître ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter quoi que se soit sinon je te démolis le portrait _capisce_ ?

— Ce n'est certainement pas en m'insultant et en me menaçant que je vais capituler mon petit _Angelino_ …

Le quatrième gardien serra les dents mais ne put réprimer un grognement d'ours en entendant ce sobriquet ridicule.

— Que-veux-tu ? s'efforça-t-il d'articuler.

— Oh rien de bien méchant… J'aimerais que la prochaine fois que tu organises un tournois de poker tu m'invites voilà tout.

— Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je ne veux pas de toi dans une de mes soirées ! Tu la gâcherais.

— Non mais vas-y continue surtout… Tu t'enfonces là… Si tu préfères que tout le monde sache que tu embrasses une lettre de ton Aphreudite c'est toi que ça regarde, hein.

— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

— Comme quoi ? Aphreudite ? Ca lui va bien je trouve… Aphreudite !

— Arrête sale teigne !

Angelo se jeta au cou de Kanon, le fit tomber à terre et commença de lui asséner des coups de poings. Que son adversaire renvoya. Les deux preux chevaliers se montaient dessus en criant quand Saga les interrompirent.

— Vous faites quoi sans blague ? On se croirait dans une cours de récréation. Kanon qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son frère se releva en défroissant les plis de son pantalon.

— Ce n'est rien, j'ai surpris Angelo en train de rouler une pelle à la lettre d'Aphreudite et il le prend mal.

Angelo vociféra des insultes en italien.

— Quoi ? Comment ça Aphrodite ? Elle dit quoi cette lettre ? demanda Saga en la ramassant au sol.

— Ca ne te regarde pas le psychopathe ! répondit Angelo en lui arrachant la lettre des mains.

— Détends-toi Angelo ! Je te signale qu'Aphrodite est mon ami également, j'ai le droit d'avoir de ses nouvelles !

— Mais s'il ne t'a pas écrit c'est qu'il s'en carre de toi mon pauvre ami ! Laisse-le tranquille à la fin, tu es aussi lourd que Mû avec toi ! Aphrodite s'en fiche de toi alors cale l'affaire, _capisce_?

Kanon ricana puis intervint à son tour.

— Non mais on le sait que t'es italien va ! Inutile de reprendre la même expression continuellement ! Ca lasse tout le monde.

— Tu n'allais pas quelque part toi, Barberousse ? Dégage !

— Mais avec plaisir, je suis assez rester ici.

— Attends Kanon tu vas où ? demanda Saga.

— Chez Milo et arrête de me surprotéger je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais lourd avec ça… Trouve-toi un mec ça me fera des vacances, renvoya Kanon en partant hors du temple.

Angelo se moqua ouvertement du Gémeau.

— Même ton frère ne peut plus te supporter, c'est vraiment grave… Tu saoules tout le monde mon pauvre Saga.

— Tu peux dire toi, le psychopathe du Sanctuaire ! Depuis quand tu postules pour le titre de l'ex assassin le plus populaire du domaine ? Hein ?

— Tu veux jouer à ça avec moi ? Fort bien… Si tu veux parler d'assassin je crois que tu te places en première position mon mignon… Tu as la mémoire courte dis-moi. Et pour ce qui est du titre de psychopathe de l'année, tu remportes le premier prix. Pendant que je t'ai sous la main je voulais te dire que si tu t'approches encore d'Aphrodite quand il rentrera, je te brise la colonne ? _Capisce_ ?

— Des menaces, franchement ? C'est avec ça que tu comptes m'impressionner ? Je verrais Aphro si je veux, point barre !

— C'est à cause de toi qu'il est parti s'exiler durant tous ces mois, je ne te permettrais pas de l'étouffer ou de tenter quoi que se soit. Fais-moi confiance.

— Ce n'est pas à cause de moi mais de toi qu'il est parti parce que tu le couvais de trop avec tes intentions malsaines ! Tu lui as fait peur voilà tout.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui le pelotait sur le canapé ordure !

— Je ne le tripotais pas ! Je me suis déjà expliqué là-dessus. Et ne m'insulte pas espèce de taré !

S'en suivit d'interminables insultes qui finirent par un combat de coq au milieu du salon du Cancer.

* * *

Plus haut dans le temple du Scorpion, Kanon jouait au billard dans le bureau de Milo.

— Pourquoi tu as installé un billard au fait ? Tu as des passes droits ? Tu es bien vu du Pope ? Tu lui as fait quoi ? s'intéressa Kanon en alignant ses boules.

L'hôte de la maison s'assit sur le rebord de la table, se pencha avec sa queue dans les mains et frappa son coup.

— Bingo dans le trou ! Et bien que veux-tu c'est ça le talent ! fit Milo en clignant de l'œil.

— Mouais c'est louche ça…

— Tu insinues quoi Kanon ?

— Tu lui as montré ton aiguillon écarlate ? railla l'ex marina.

— Non je ne le réserve que pour les intimes celui-là.

— Ca réduit le cercle évidement.

— Evidement.

Le huitième gardien sauta de son perchoir pour contourner le billard, posa sa queue et se servit une bière de son bar.

— Si t'en veux une tu en prends, dit-il en décapsulant la bouteille. Bon, maintenant que tu as pris ton envol, tu vas faire quoi à propos de ton varan teigneux ?

— Cesse de l'appeler comme ça s'il te plait, il est moins teigneux que toi. Je n'en sais rien, je verrai bien… Et toi alors ? J'ai vu que les derniers temples étaient totalement reconstruits depuis l'incendie. Comment se fait-il que tu ne vives plus avec ton esquimau ?

— Ne m'en parle pas. Dès que son temple fut réaménagé Camus a décidé de s'y installé pour superviser la fin des travaux. Du coup il est resté là-bas en prétextant qu'il avait besoin de sa part d'intimité.

— Intimité ? Avec un amant comme toi ? Il plaisante là ? Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il n'en a plus en vivant à tes côtés !

Kanon partit dans une véritable crise de fou-rire.

— C'est malin tiens. C'est aussi bien comme ça, on se marchait sur les pieds à force. Il me faisait goûter à toutes les spécialités de son pays et crois-moi certaines il vaut mieux ne pas les connaître… Rien que d'y repenser ça me file des frissons partout. Tiens regarde j'ai la chair de poule.

Milo montra ses poils qui se hérissaient au souvenir de certains plats du beau français.

— Ce n'est sûrement rien comparé aux atroces plats anglais de Rhada. Je me rappelle qu'une fois il m'a fait goûter un truc immonde ! Ca daubait à cinquante mètres à la ronde ! J'ai dû lui mentir en affirmant que j'avais mal au ventre pour ne pas manger son truc.

— Et c'était quoi ?

— De la _Jellied eel_ , autrement dit de l'anguille en gelée…

A cette évocation Kanon grimaça de dégoût, de plus il fut parcouru d'un soubresaut du haut de son crâne jusqu'à ses pieds.

— Pouah ! Je te plains. Tu es sûr que tu veux te rabibocher avec lui ? Franchement ?

— Mi-lo !

— Quoi ? Je dis ça, moi je dis rien. Tu fais comme tu veux.

— Quand on aime on ne compte pas comme on dit, non ? Alors s'il faut ingurgiter des monstruosités, je le ferais pour récupérer Rhad.

— Quel sens du sacrifice, j'applaudis. Sur ce, on refait une partie ?

— Tu aimes manier la queue à ce que je vois… sous-entendit Kanon en souriant en coin.

— Comme je te l'ai dis, on est un expert ou on ne l'est pas !

Les journées se passaient tranquillement en attendant le retour du Poisson, en excluant les sautes d'humeur d'Angelo et les couvades de Saga ainsi que de leur altercations récurrentes.

(suite...)


	8. Nouveaux départs

**Chapitre 8**

 **Nouveaux départs**

.

Le retour du chevalier à la rose se fit quelques semaines plus tard. Au contraire de Kanon il le signala à tous ses collègues en leur envoyant à chacun un petit mot. Il n'autorisa dans ses lettres que la venue d'Angelo et de Shura, bien évidement Saga se vexa. Aphrodite préférait être accueilli par un petit comité que d'être assailli par les questions de tout le monde. Surtout de certains tel qu'Aiolia. Après des heures de vol il ne supporterait pas sa lourdeur. L'avion affrété par la princesse Saori débarqua en début d'après-midi. Aussitôt sorti de l'appareil, Aphrodite retrouva le climat lourd et suffoquant de la Grèce mais au lieu de le dénigrer il s'en accommoda malgré tout. Le soleil faisait ruisseler des petites gouttelettes le long de son front et coller ses habits sur sa peau, qu'importe ce désagrément il fût sincèrement heureux de fouler le sol aride de son pays d'adoption.

En bas des marches de l'appareil, il vit Angelo les mains dans les poches en train de mâcher un chewing-gum l'air détaché et Shura attendre patiemment sans rien montrer de ses états d'âmes. Son air impénétrable ne le quittait jamais. Notre bleuté fût ravi de les revoir tels qu'il les quitta. Eux ne changeaient pas au fil des années, ils représentaient un point d'ancrage auquel il pouvait se rattacher. Angelo était sa bouée dont il pouvait profiter pour regagner les côtes quand il se perdait au large d'une mer de désespoir.

De leurs côtés les deux méditerranéens n'osaient effectuer de mouvement, ayant peur des éventuelles réactions de leur ami. C'est Aphrodite qui se stoppa net devant eux en lâchant ses bagages et ouvrit ses bras tendus.

— Vous attendez quoi bande d'idiot ? Dans mes bras !

Etonnés par un tel accueil ils s'entre-regardèrent quelques secondes puis s'élancèrent dans les bras de leur tiers. Ce denier les réceptionna contre lui, les deux pour des embrassades sincères. Depuis son traumatisme c'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait ce genre d'élan. Une accolade forte et rapprochée où il entendait les cœurs de ses amis battre à l'unisson, où il percevait leur chaleur et leurs souffles s'égarer dans son cou. Cette étreinte ne le rebuta pas au contraire, il sût qu'il pouvait compter sur eux à n'importe quel moment de sa vie. Angelo et Shura furent déconcertés mais heureux également. Ils retrouvaient leur ami et ses manies d'autrefois, son besoin tactile avec les êtres qu'il appréciait. Car en temps normal Aphrodite n'était pas avare de preuve d'amitié. Avant, oui. Ce constat réchauffa le cœur du Cancer, cet isolement fût bénéfique à son ami, il en convint sur le moment. Après ces effusions viriles, Aphrodite se mit au milieu et empoigna ses amis bras-dessus bras-dessous pour regagner la voiture. Shura et Angelo servaient de porteur pour ses bagages. Le charme suédois avait de beaux jours devant lui, il ne perdit pas de ses atouts de séducteur pour faire, faire les tâches ingrates par les autres. Mais c'est bien aussi pour cela qu'Angelo aimait secrètement son ami : pour son charme empoisonné.

Tout le long du trajet l'italien babilla en lui détaillant la vie au Sanctuaire depuis ces derniers mois, surtout les déboires sentimentaux de Mû et du beau Saga, Saga encore aux prises avec son frère et enfin Saga en guerre ouverte contre lui. Aphrodite rit. De son rire cristallin mais sarcastique, sincère et communicatif. Angelo sourit en le voyant s'exprimer ainsi comme du temps où ils se retrouvaient les trois pour passer des soirées ou des journées ensemble. Aphrodite semblait apaisé, réellement. Il brillait de son aura étincelante à faire pâlir tous les plus beaux éphèbes de la planète. On ne voyait que lui et surtout le quatrième gardien n'avait que son ami en point de mire devant l'écran de son monde. Il se le confirma en arrivant devant le Sanctuaire quand Aphrodite râla pour la montée de ses sacro-saint marches : il resplendissait comme jadis.

* * *

Naturellement tout le monde désira le voir mais prétextant un état de fatigue, le chevalier des Poissons s'isola dans son temple en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. Il rangeait ses affaires dans ses armoires quand Angelo entra dans sa chambre en s'asseyant sur son lit comme s'il était chez lui.

— Tu as vu, la déco de ton temple a été refaite, Mr Freeze a conseillé les architectes et les décorateurs vu qu'il s'ennuyait. Et surtout vu qu'il ne voulait pas retourner au huitième chez son pot-de-colle. Ca te plait ? On l'a laissé faire avec Shu, il a de bons goûts, je me suis dit que ça passerait.

— Oui, oui c'est parfait.

— Vraiment ? Tu n'as rien à redire ? Pas même une petite remarque mesquine ? Tu me déçois Aph'.

— Oh mais rassure-toi, je n'ai pas détaillé mon temple de fond en comble… Je verrais dans les jours à venir et s'il faut faire des réclamations, je m'adresserais à Shion, dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil malicieux en se retournant.

— J'aime mieux ça, tu m'as fait peur. Tu as pu supporter Seiya et sa bande de mou du genou ? Et Kanon, tu ne l'as pas étripé ? J'avais lancé des paris comme quoi tu en ferais un sushi géant.

— J'ai failli plus d'une fois. En plus ça a commencé dans l'avion en partant de Grèce, t'imagine… Mais non tu vois je me suis retenu.

— Et… Ca va mieux ? Tu t'en sors ?

Aphrodite délaissa sa tâche pour venir s'assoir à côté d'Angelo. Il lui prit la main – deuxième geste tactile.

— Oui Angie ça va mieux. Ca n'ira jamais comme avant mais… Je reprends ma vie en main tout doucement et bonne nouvelle ! Je me suis remis à la culture de mes roses !

— Ce n'est pas vrai ? Sans rire ?

— Si puisque je te le dis. Tu ne me crois pas ?

— Si, je suis heureux pour toi. Et alors tu vas replanter tes rosiers ? Parce que Kanon en revenant du Japon a réitéré l'expérience et ce n'était pas chouette à voir ! Avec Shu on a dû le faire sortir de ton jardin à grand coup de pied aux fesses ! Il te massacrait le terrain au reste !

— Vous avez bien fait ! Mon sauveur… répondit Aphrodite en serrant la main brune dans la sienne.

Cette pression anodine pour l'un, renversait l'autre. Angelo ne décrocha pas son regard de cet écrin de porcelaine qui tenait sa main. Il aurait voulu plus, tellement plus… Seulement il résista à l'envie irrépressible d'enlacer son ami bien plus intimement, de peur de l'effrayer et de le voir effectuer un mouvement de recul. Comme au début où il le récupéra de Toloméa… Angelo s'en souviendra toute sa vie de l'état de délabrement dans lequel était plongée sa rose. Son regard apeuré et révolté quand il tenta une approche pour le réconforter. Alors il se retint de n'effrayer sa fleur de cristal pour ne pas qu'elle se brise une seconde fois.

Shura cassa ce moment en entrant à son tour et scanda.

— Vous fabriquez quoi ? J'ai faim moi, quand est-ce que l'on mange ? Camus t'as laissé des plats d'avance dans ton frigo.

— J'espère pour lui qu'il ne nous a pas fait ses fameuses cuisses de grenouilles au beurre persillé sinon je lui fais bouffer par le fion !

— Angie ! Tu me choques ! répliqua Aphrodite en prenant un air faussement outré et en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Je suppose que Milo s'en est déjà occupé de cette région là…

Ils rirent les trois en se dirigeant à la cuisine.

* * *

Les jours suivants Shion vint en personne rendre visite à son chevalier, puis la ronde des ors suivit. Aphrodite fût obligé de recevoir Aiolia ainsi que les jumeaux terribles. Kanon ne s'attarda pas, les deux avaient une relation particulière à base de réflexions acides, de regards entendus et de sincère respect. N'empêche que le suédois adorait retrouver l'ex démon pour des joutes verbales fleuries. C'est lui le premier qui aida implicitement le chevalier épineux à se réapproprier son identité, en ne changeant pas son point de vue sur lui. La chose fût moins aisée pour l'aîné. Recevoir Saga s'apparentait à un vrai calvaire, non pas qu'Aphrodite n'avait pas de considération ou de reconnaissance pour son pair mais parce que sa lourdeur l'insupportait. Tout comme les élans de Mû envers le premier Gémeau.

Il invita cependant l'aîné à venir le voir ce jour, Aphrodite s'occupait de planter ses nouveaux pieds de rosiers et de débroussailler les bordures de ses allées quand Saga le rejoignit au fond du jardin. Le chevalier des Poissons possédait le plus vaste espace extérieur comparé à ses frères d'arme. Il tondait l'herbe avec un taille bordure, ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute qui laissait dégringoler librement quelques ondulations de part et d'autre de son visage. Avec la sueur elles frisotaient joliment, Saga en eut le souffle coupé en voyant l'image si sensuelle de son ami. Aphrodite sous les réverbérations des rayons du soleil paraissait irréel, telle une naïade sortie tout droit de l'océan. Cette tentation était bien trop forte pour le pauvre grec qui se languissait depuis tant d'années du beau Poisson. Il se rappela des paroles du Cancer comme quoi sa maladresse ennuyait Aphrodite, il rongea donc son frein en se tenant éloigné de lui.

— Ca va Aphro je ne te dérange pas ? s'aventura Saga.

— Non je t'attendais justement, répondit l'hôte de la maison en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette. Mais assieds-toi là, je vais chercher des rafraichissements.

Il désigna d'un mouvement gracieux son salon de jardin posé à l'abri d'un cyprès. Son jardin était clairsemé d'arbres et arbustes en tout genre lui apportant de l'ombre ainsi que de la fraicheur. Saga s'exécuta. Plus tard, le chevalier à la rose revint avec un plateau contenant un pichet de limonade glacée, des verres et des gâteaux au miel.

— Ca prend forme on dirait, dis-moi. Tu auras tôt fait de tout replanter. Mon frère venait chez toi quand tu étais encore au Japon pour t'avancer mais Shura le mettait à la porte à chaque fois. Une fois il a saccagé des haies en voulant les tailler, il y avait d'énormes trous à l'intérieur. Shura est venu et l'a jeté par la peau des fesses en hurlant tout ce qu'il pouvait. C'est rare de le voir crier comme ça.

— J'aurai aimé voir Shu s'énerver contre ton frère, ça doit valoir son pesant d'or. Oui je sais, Angie me l'a raconté. Ca partait d'une bonne intention…

— Et… Vous vous êtes rapprochés toi et Kanon au Japon ? C'est comment de vivre avec la déesse ?

— Oui, on s'est rapproché si on veut…

Aphrodite but une gorgée de sa limonade et se perdit dans ses réflexions.

— Nos rapports resterons toujours les mêmes mais j'ai appris à le connaître. Vous en êtes où vous ? C'est bien pour s'échapper de ton emprise qu'il est venu avec moi…

— Oui… Et bien… Il fait plus d'effort, moi aussi, on se parle un peu plus mais il ne me raconte rien en ce qui concerne sa vie privée. Je m'en désole, il ne se décide pas à me faire confiance.

— Saga, lâche-le ton frère ! Sans rire. Il est majeur depuis longtemps, il n'a pas besoin de toi pour régenter sa vie. Si tu lui laisses du mou il reviendra vers toi tout seul. Ne lui dicte pas comment il doit agir et occupe-toi plus de tes problèmes.

— Mais il reparle de son fichu dragon à tête de fourche ! C'est inadmissible ! Il n'a pas compris la leçon !

— C'est toi qui n'as pas compris la leçon très cher… Continue sur ce chemin et tu le perdras pour de bon. Et puis ce juge ou un autre qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

— Tu ne comprends pas ! s'énerva Saga en tapant du poing sur la table. C'est le frère de l'ordure qui t'a violé ! C'est intolérable qu'il envisage ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de se rabibocher avec lui ! C'est un traître !

Aphrodite serra les dents, une grimace se forma sur ses traits fins.

— Dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi et uniquement moi qui ai subi ces outrages ? répliqua sèchement le suédois. Non toi, tu n'as rien à voir là dedans et ton frère aussi. Laisse-le en dehors de ça. Tu le prends en prétexte pour le garder vers toi. Mais Saga, tu ne peux pas retenir de force tous ceux que tu aimes. Tu le comprends ça ?

— Je suis désolé Aphro, je ne voulais pas… Je… Remuer cet épisode, je me suis emporté.

— Ca ce n'est rien. Effectivement j'ai été abusé par ce sale juge mais n'en parlons plus. Ce que je ne tolère pas c'est ta faculté à détourner les évènements pour t'en approprier le contexte et en tirer avantage ! Tu abuses mon petit Saga ! C'est mon histoire à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Rhadamanthe n'a rien à voir dans toute cette affaire, et obliger Kanon à faire un choix entre toi et lui est tout bonnement petit et mesquin. Il partira si l'envie lui en prend, avec ou sans son juge des Enfers. Ne me mêles pas à tes querelles familiales et n'invoque pas cette excuse pour faire du chantage à ton jumeau. Pendant que j'y suis Saga… Sache que je t'apprécie grandement mais il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Compris ?

Saga porta un regard gêné en sa direction et balbutia.

— Mais comment ? Enfin… Aphro… Tu veux insinuer quoi ? Je n'attends rien.

— Pô, pô, pô, pô… Pas de ça avec moi mon ami tout beau… Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes assauts tout en finesse ? Je suis flatté de t'inspirer ce genre de sentiments mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que pour moi il n'en va pas de même. Je n'aspire pas à ces choses là, je ne suis pas prêt. De plus, je te considère seulement comme un ami. Alors s'il te prend encore l'envie de me montrer ta passion déferlante en me pelotant ou en m'étouffant, je te ferais goûter à mes roses démoniaques.

Tout penaud Saga ne dit rien, se contentant d'opiner de la tête pour affirmer les dires du chevalier épineux. Il regagna sa maisonnée le cœur dévasté, c'était à lui de gouter l'amertume de la peine d'amour. Cela lui faisait un point commun avec son frère au moins.

ooOoo

Au troisième temple l'ambiance devenait morose, entre l'aîné qui ruminait son éviction et le cadet qui tournait en rond ne sachant pas comment reconquérir son ex amant, la situation s'enlisait.

Kanon fût pris à parti par Aphrodite qui lui conseilla d'aller récupérer prestement son ancien partenaire. Une histoire d'amour ne peut être gâchée pour des prétextes aussi risibles. Surtout que le calvaire du Poisson n'avait rien à voir avec le comportement de Rhadamanthe, n'étant pas au courant des agissements de son frère. Encouragé par le suédois, le jumeau décida de se confronter une dernière fois à son juge pour savoir de quoi il en retournait exactement. Cette fois-ci il prévint le Pope et Saga, juste par politesse parce que son choix était arrêté. Il n'écouterait aucune menace ni chantage. Affligé mais résigné, l'aîné le laissa partir. Il regarda son double disparaître par le portail interdimensionel qu'il créa en utilisant son _Triangle des Bermudes_. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance le dragon ne voudra pas récupérer son frère et qu'il restera à lui pour la fin de ses jours…

Arrivé aux Enfers, le cadet dût se batailler une nouvelle fois avec Charon et toute la bande de spectre. Ce qui incluait Valentine qui faisait rempart avec son corps pour ne pas que Kanon franchisse le seuil de l'Achéron et n'aille voir Rhadamanthe. Ils se battirent avec rage en provoquant de graves dégâts sur les berges. Kanon courrait carrément pour gravir les marches du premier tribunal tandis que Valentine le suivait en accélérant la cadence de ses pas. Il ne put le ralentir, le chevalier d'or pénétra dans la salle d'audience avec fracas en ouvrant les deux immenses portes en bois. Il se stoppa en bas des marches menant au pupitre du juge et tonna de sa voix forte.

— Rhad il faut qu'on parle !

La Whyverne présidait le jugement d'une âme ordinaire quand il entendit des éclats de voix derrière la porte du tribunal. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre en reconnaissant cette voix puissante ajoutée à celle de son premier qui hurlait comme un dératé. D'un coup sans crier gare, les portes s'ouvrirent pour découvrir en contre jour une silhouette forte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se révéler à lui que la forme prit place en bas, presque à ses pieds. Il reconnut Kanon, son vaillant Gémeau d'or en train de vociférer un ordre. Il osait interrompre sa tâche pour lui donner un ordre. Il le reconnaissait bien là.

— Je n'ai pas le temps désolé, répondit Rhadamanthe.

Sans l'écouter, Kanon monta les marches qui le séparaient de son juge de malheur pour se poster à ses côtés. Il envoya promener le livre de Vérité absolue dans un coin et agrippa le poignet du blond. Il l'obligea à se lever en tirant sur son bras.

— Tu vas m'écouter tête de pioche ! J'ai dit il faut qu'on parle ! Tout de suite !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Kanon l'entraina derrière lui hors de cette salle sous les revendications de Valentine furibond. Rhadamanthe ne lui jeta pas un seul regard, accaparé par la prestance de son soupirant. Car il représentait encore malgré leur rupture et ces mois de séparation son seul aspirant.

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans le dédale de couloirs du bâtiment. Rhadamanthe se laissait guider avec amusement. Ce sentiment remplaça la colère de le voir débarquer à l'improviste. Néanmoins en son for intérieur, l'anglais espérait tout ce temps que Kanon fasse le premier pas pour le récupérer. Enfin ce jour arrivait, il ne voulait pas troubler ce moment, alors il se tut et se laissa entrainer dans toutes les prisons par son Gémeau impétueux. Ils quittèrent le tribunal, arpentèrent maintes et maintes prisons, paysages dévastés pour se planter devant Caïna.

Kanon s'arrêta à la porte du palais, se retourna en dardant ses bulles d'orage dans les lacs en fusion de son dragon.

— Tu ne dis rien ? demanda le mortel.

— Que devrais-je dire ?

— Je ne sais pas moi. Tu devrais avoir plus de réaction que ça ! Gueuler, pester, faire quelque chose ! Me rembarrer, je ne sais pas !

— Je n'en ai pas l'envie tout simplement…

— Rhad… Est-ce que c'est trop tard pour nous deux ?

— Pourquoi serait-ce trop tard ?

Le ton étrangement calme du spectre inquiétait le chevalier. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'attitude dure de son intransigeant petit ami, à la place il le voyait s'adoucir… Ou en pleine expectative.

— Parce que… Nous avons cassés… Je suis parti, tu ne m'as pas suivi… Tu m'as oublié ?

— Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? Tu es unique en ton genre.

— Tu m'as remplacé alors ? Pourquoi tu restes si pondéré !? cria le Gémeau.

— Je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi… Tout du moins je l'espérais. Vraiment. Et je te vois devant moi… Toujours toi. Tu es venu égoïste en tout état de cause, troubler encore l'ordre des Enfers en ne te souciant pas des règles. Tu as encore envoyé valser le protocole et mes soldats, tout ça pour me récupérer. Comment pourrais-je remplacer un fou comme toi ? Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?

Dans un élan d'impulsivité Kanon s'empara du visage de Rhadamanthe qu'il tint de ses deux mains en avançant son visage près du sien.

— Alors embrasse-moi ! Qu'attends-tu ?

— Et ton frère ? Ta déesse ? Tes pairs ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions que la bouche de l'ex marina se souda à la sienne dans une approche passionnée. Kanon viola immédiatement l'entrée de cette bouche si sucrée pour y faire son chemin. Chemin pavé de douce chaleur, il retrouva son ancienne partenaire de jeu pour y sceller leur amour. Le chevalier se colla au torse puissant de son amant pour l'embrasser furieusement, avec toute la rage du désespoir. Il mettait tous ces longs mois de doute, de rumination dans ce baiser orgiaque. Faisant suffoquer Rhadamanthe sous son étreinte mais qu'importe, s'ils devaient mourir en cet instant autant que se soit de délice.

Ils s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre bien difficilement. Le juge s'enquit.

— Et ton frère ? Il t'a laissé venir ici ?

— On s'en fiche de lui j'ai envie de dire ! Qu'il aille en Enfer !

— Non ! S'il vient ici moi je t'emmène ailleurs, loin de lui !

Kanon s'esclaffa avant de voler une nouvelle fois un autre baiser langoureux à son dragon revêche. Il se fichait bien des rumeurs à son sujet et de l'opinion de Saga. Aphrodite ainsi que sa déesse lui donnèrent leur approbation, il ne faisait rien de mal dans les bras de Rhadamanthe, car si mal il y avait à s'aimer librement alors il plaiderait coupable pour être enfermé le restant de ses jours dans la même cellule que son prétendant.

ooOoo

Pendant que Kanon se réconciliait avec son dragon à la tête dure, Saga remâchait le vent d'Aphrodite. Depuis toutes ces maudites années il le mit sur un piédestal, vénérant sa personne, chérissant chaque instant passé en sa compagnie. Il se leurra en beauté. Parce que son ami-soupirant ne portait pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Comment d'ailleurs ne pouvait-il pas l'aimer ? Qui oserait délaisser le beau Gémeau d'or ?

Saga savait parfaitement que son attitude pendant la convalescence de son ami ne fût pas des plus claires. Bien sûr qu'il désira lui venir en aide mais aussi il souhaitait le garder pour lui, dans son « jardin ». Le rendre dépendant de lui pour que le suédois ne parte pas de son champ de vision. Le grec le respectait infiniment, jamais il ne tenta quoi que se soit, sauf ce jour sur la terrasse d'Angelo où dans un accès d'emportement, Saga enlaça plus possessivement son ami en semant la marque de son amour dans son cou. Malheureusement ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, à son grand regret il fallait le laisser tranquille pour que le chevalier des Poissons reconstruise sa vie, sans lui.

Avec amertume il consentit à tirer un trait sur ses espérances, au moins l'un d'entre eux était heureux. Kanon n'était pas revenu depuis plusieurs jours de son entrevue avec Rhadamanthe. Alors soit, Saga ferait tout son possible pour ne plus importuner Aphrodite avec ses épanchements. Il comprenait que son envie ne se porta pas sur les choses de l'amour après ce qu'il vécut et puis même, son affection se tournait vers un autre homme : le rival le plus proche de Saga.

Mû dans son temple cloisonné comme un ermite, jubila à cette dernière nouvelle rapportée en toute innocence par Aldébaran le bon samaritain. Ainsi Saga qui l'évinça sans ménagement goutait aux joies de voir son amour propre bafoué. C'est ce qu'on appelait « le revers de la médaille » ou en d'autres termes : bien fait pour toi !

Evidement, il n'alla pas le réconforter l'évitant le plus possible. Le Bélier se consolait comme il le pouvait, d'ailleurs il préparait dans le plus grand des secrets son futur départ pour Jamir. Au moins là bas il ne serait pas dérangé par des tourments futiles. Il s'était déclaré, il s'était vu recadré, plus personne ne l'y reprendra dorénavant. « Mieux vaut rester seul que mal accompagné » comme l'indiquait le vieil adage.

En conclusion, Saga restait désespérément seul à tourner en rond dans son temple vide, sans plus personne à contrôler ni à materner.

(suite...)


	9. La Rose empourprée (I)

**Chapitre 9**

 **La Rose empourprée (I)**

.

Le Sanctuaire était redevenu calme et apaisé, dénué de vie presque. La chaleur accablante de l'été succédait à celle tout aussi brûlante du printemps. En laissant cependant un sentiment d'étouffement supplémentaire.

Aphrodite finit de planter ses vieilles amies ainsi que d'autres spécimens végétales. Son jardin était à couper le souffle, aussi beau que ceux de la princesse Saori. Maintenant qu'il était moins occupé il cogitait bien plus. L'ennui le prenait autant que ses amis. Il arrosait ses plans tôt le matin tout en réfléchissant à la tournure de sa vie. Certes, il parvint à revenir ici auprès de ses frères d'arme. Ce sentiment d'abandon vécu par lui de la part de ses camarades s'évapora, ainsi que la rancœur qui le tenaillait quelques mois plus tôt. La dévotion dont fit preuve Angelo le renversa au sens propre du terme. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'italien puisse faire preuve d'autant d'abnégation et de patience. Mais pour sa rose si, il en était tout à fait capable. Le suédois voulait le remercier mais il ignorait la meilleure façon de le faire.

Tout en continuant d'abreuver ses fleurs son esprit vagabondait… Il retrouvait un peu de quiétude et de vie banale. Ses cauchemars s'espaçaient pour devenir moins terribles, moins réels. Le visage de cette ordure se floutait petit à petit, son parfum n'existait pratiquement plus. Il réussissait à abolir un peu de son emprise pour le laisser de côté. Cependant quelque chose d'inaccompli persistait. Aphrodite avait le sentiment de fuir, de contourner ce qui le dérangeait au plus profond de lui. N'étant pas homme à se laisser abattre, il désirait en connaître la source… Affronter le problème à bras le corps.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Camus. Le chevalier des Glaces le fixait les bras croisés en attendant patiemment qu'il daigne s'apercevoir de sa présence.

— Camus que fais-tu ici ? demanda le douzième gardien en laissant couler l'eau de son arrosoir sur son pied.

— Je viens te rendre visite. Fais attention tu es inondé.

Aphrodite baissa la tête pour vérifier qu'effectivement son pied était trempé.

— Je ne suis pas à ce que je fais pour tout t'avouer.

— Inutile de le préciser je le vois bien. Vas-tu m'inviter à prendre un café ou vais-je devoir passer la matinée ici à te regarder faire n'importe quoi ?

— Toi et ton tact légendaire… Je constate que tu es toujours aussi frigorifique… Suis-moi, allons dans la cuisine.

Aphrodite le guida et Camus lui emboita le pas.

Assis autour du bar américain, le français dégustait un _ristretto_ en face de son collègue.

— Les tiens sont meilleurs que ceux d'Angelo, apprit Camus.

— Merci, mais ne lui dis pas. Cela fait sa fierté, il se vante de préparer les meilleurs cafés du pays et que les grecs « ces bons à rien » comme il le dit, ne savent faire que de la « pisse d'âne ».

Camus déposa élégamment sa tasse sur la soucoupe prévue à cet effet.

— Bon, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? se renseigna le chevalier épineux.

— Je voulais savoir si tu étais bien installé… Et si la décoration te plaisait.

— Non. Cela ne te surprendra pas. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Tu as bon goût mais ce ne sont pas les miens… Surtout qu'en matière d'esthétisme ils n'égalent pas les miens.

— Bien entendu.

— J'ai déjà vu Shion pour ça. Je m'en occuperais moi-même à la rentrée. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, mais merci du coup de main.

— Je constate que tout est revenu dans l'ordre, tu restes fidèle à toi-même. Et pour ce qui est de ton éventuelle désertion de l'ordre des ors, tu en es où ?

Aphrodite tiqua, un sourire torve se dessina sur l'ourlet de ses lèvres.

— Toi et tes questions directes… Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins pour entamer des sujets délicats.

— Exacte. Tu me réponds alors ?

— Et bien non je ne renie pas mon statut. J'ai longuement discuté avec Shion, nous avons conclu que je reprenais ma fonction. D'ailleurs, je vais parfaire mes techniques de combats pour être plus performant et plus puissant.

— Tiens donc… Tu m'en diras tant, supputa Camus en se resservant une tasse. Et quoi si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

— Je ne sais pas encore… Je veux créer une arcane unique, propre à moi seul qu'aucun de mes prédécesseurs n'ait inauguré. Ca sera ma touche personnelle.

Camus releva un sourcil d'intérêt.

— Je suis curieux de découvrir ça, tu m'intrigues. En attendant je ne te prêterais plus main forte pour la décoration de ton temple.

— Aller, arrête mon chou glacé. Je sais très bien que tu adores ça autant que moi. Tu proposeras tes services à la première occasion. Tu devrais plutôt refaire celle de ton amant… Milo n'a aucun goût pour ce qui est de l'art de vivre.

— C'est pour cette raison que je préfère habiter dans mon temple, soupira le français. Tu t'imagines quoi ? Au moins mes couleurs neutres ne m'agressent pas les yeux de bon matin, parce que devoir se réveiller dans une chambre rouge et noir ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le repos…

— Et de devoir se soulager dans des toilettes jaune citron non plus… renchérit le Poisson.

— Affreux ne m'en parle pas.

* * *

Suite à sa décision somme toute personnelle, Aphrodite s'isola pour développer sa nouvelle technique à l'abri des regards indiscrets. La nouvelle fit vite le tour du Sanctuaire et tous se questionnaient à ce sujet. Angelo venait tous les jours pour voler des informations, si par mégarde son ami se détournait de sa méfiance il pourrait glaner des éléments. Curieux comme pas deux il allait et venait pour demander des futilités au suédois. Ou encore, il le suivait quand ce dernier partait hors du domaine pour être tranquille. Fatalement il se faisait surprendre à chaque fois par le Poisson qui lui demandait explicitement de retourner d'où il venait.

Aphrodite s'éreintait à force d'enchaîner les essais et les heures d'exercices. Il revenait le soir complètement éreinté et couvert de sueur – chose qu'il maudissait par-dessus tout. En outre, ses bras se voyaient recouverts de fines écorchures où perlaient des gouttes de sang séché. Ses amis les plus proches s'inquiétaient, Saga aussi qui eut vent de la rumeur. Angelo crut qu'il s'automutilait, dans son tact légendaire il lui demanda sans détour. Forcément que le suédois démentit, même si cela était le cas il n'allait certainement pas avouer. Pourtant son attitude combative ne collait pas avec l'hypothèse qu'il se faisait du mal intentionnellement.

Alors quoi ? Quel mal le rongeait encore ?

Shura décida de prendre les choses en main, il vint un soir attendre son ami qui revenait de sa journée intensive. Il le vit complètement épuisé, à bout de force, vaciller pour rentrer chez lui. Se croyant seul, Aphrodite se déshabilla dans son entrée pour aller directement dans sa salle de bain. Shura le suivit aussitôt, il vérifia sans mal les dires de ses collègues. Non seulement les bras de son frère de cœur étaient écorchés sur toutes leurs longueurs mais aussi entièrement son corps. Celui-ci présentait de multiples stries crouteuses ou à vif. Les lacérations étaient très fines mais profondes. Shura prit peur, dans un élan il se hissa derrière le dos d'Aphrodite et le surprit en tonnant à ses oreilles.

— Mais tu es dingue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? Aphro ! _Mierda_ ! _Engañar a los peces_!

Ce dernier se retourna déboussolé en se cachant le torse de ses mains.

— Mais de quel droit tu t'introduis chez moi en m'espionnant !? Shura ! Dégage de là ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la violation d'intimité que tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que le Capricorne saisit ses bras meurtris en l'obligeant à les écarter.

— Si je me rends compte ! Parfaitement même ! Tu fais quoi !? Tu joues à quoi !? Pourquoi tu ne parles pas de tes tracas à tes amis !? A Angelo ou à moi ! Nous sommes quoi pour toi ? De sombres crétins ?

Le visage d'Aphrodite changea d'expression, de stupeur elle se transforma en colère. Il se débâtit et réussit à se dégager de l'étau de l'espagnol.

— Tu t'imagines quoi exactement ? Tu crois… Tu crois que je m'inflige tout ça pour me faire du mal intentionnellement ? Hein ? C'est ça que tu crois ?

A ce stade le chevalier des Poissons hurlait de rage. Comment ses amis pouvaient penser ça de lui ? Il reprit avec passion.

— Tu me connais si mal que ça ? Je ne suis pas un faible Shu ! Tu le sais non ? Enfin, je pensais que tu le savais ainsi qu'Angie mais… Je me suis trompé… Non je ne me porte pas des coups pour le simple plaisir de me mutiler ! C'est autre chose…

— Quoi alors ? Tu ne peux pas nous exclure de ta vie comme ça ou de nous cacher une chose si grave ! Aphro, quand Angie va le savoir il voudra te reprendre avec lui dans son temple ! Te surveiller H vingt quatre… C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux qu'il t'étouffe encore ? Ca va partir en sucette cette histoire.

— Inutile de le lui dire. Je sais très bien ce que je fais, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon. Je suis très reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi pendant ma convalescence mais là, je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde malade. Je te le répète : je-sais-très-bien-ce-que-je-fais.

— Et tu peux me le dire alors ? Je ne bougerais pas temps que tu n'auras pas craché le morceau. Je te laisse te doucher, je t'attends dans ta cuisine.

Effectivement l'espagnol ne bougea pas de là. Toute la soirée il resta vers son entêté d'ami. Après un repas frugal préparé à la hâte par Shura ils se regardaient en chien de faïence sur le canapé du salon. Aphrodite faisait mine de lire une revue, mais inspecté sous toutes les coutures par les yeux perçant du Capricorne se révélait être une tâche ardue. Il perdait de son assurance en sachant que les iris obscurs se posaient sur lui. Au bout d'un moment il baissa son magasine, souffla puis céda.

— Que veux-tu ? Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi ? Ton temple s'est effondré ? Tu comptes me regarder dormir aussi ? Tu sais, je dors nu…

— Pas la peine d'ironiser. Pour te répondre, oui s'il le faut je te regarderais dormir et demain au petit déjeuner et toutes les journées qui suivront. Je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle temps que tu ne m'auras pas parlé. Je suis très têtu quand je le décide.

— Oh mais je le sais déjà Shu. Si je te fais part de mon projet mais que tu me jures de n'en parler à personne, ce qui comprend Angie, tu décamperas de chez moi ?

Shura fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras dans une posture circonspecte.

— Vas-y dis toujours…

— Non ! Promets-moi de ne rien dire à Angelo. Sinon tu me colleras au train le restant de ta vie. Je m'en fiche tu sais.

— Ca m'étonnerait que tu t'en fiches mais soit. Je te jure de ne rien lui dire, bien que je n'aime pas avoir des secrets envers lui… Je t'écoute.

— Bon… Je me lance… En vérité j'élabore une nouvelle arcane pour parfaire mes techniques de combats. Ca tu le sais…

— Continue, répliqua l'espagnol attentif.

— Alors elle consiste justement à utiliser mon sang que je dois maîtriser pour le solidifier et l'envoyer sur mes futurs ennemis tel des lanières cinglantes. Un peu comme un fouet. Tu me suis ?

— Pas trop à vrai dire…

— Fais un effort ! Je reprends… Pour que mon sang coule il faut que je me fasse de micro-coupures. Une fois qu'il perle je me concentre, intensifie mon cosmos et le fait s'élever dans les airs. Mon sang prend la forme d'un lien qui s'étend, je peux le solidifier à loisir ou le rendre plus souple. Et là… Je l'envoie sur mon ennemi pour le cingler avec. Ce qui provoque des fils de sang si tu veux. Vu qu'il est empoisonné comme tu le sais, ça rajoute des dégâts supplémentaires. C'est une technique puissante de ce que j'ai pu constater… J'en suis très fier.

Shura resta de marbre face au récit de son ami, cependant une inquiétude grandissait dans son esprit.

— Dans quel but tu la conçois ? J'ai toujours cru, comme nous tous que tu détestais te salir les mains et verser de ton sang pour abattre nos ennemis. Tu recherchais sans cesse l'esthétisme dans tes combats sans entamer ta beauté. Pourquoi ce revirement ?

— J'ai changé Shu, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je me suis aperçu que cela ne fait pas tout… Qui plus est, mes techniques arrivent à bout de course, elles sont très bien mais elles ont fait leur temps. Elles ont démontré leurs limites et mes faiblesses. Je dois m'endurcir, je dois renforcer mes compétences. Je le dois c'est tout.

— C'est tout à ton honneur mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le but de tout ceci… Pourquoi Aphro tu t'évertues à mettre au point cette arcane ?

— Tu ne le devines pas ?

Les yeux de Shura s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il avait peur de comprendre. Peur de percer les véritables desseins de son ami. Il se leva et cria en crispant ses poings contre ses jambes.

— Ne me dis pas ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire une chose aussi débile !? Aphro ! _Puta_ !

— Arrête de jurer en espagnol ça ne te vas pas du tout, répliqua calmement le suédois.

— Je ne te le permettrai pas ! Je…

— Tu rien du tout, assieds-toi ou pars mais ne raconte rien à personne. Shura, je t'ai fais confiance en te révélant mon plan. Je me doute très bien que tu le devines. S'il te plait laisse-moi faire, j'en ai besoin pour achever ma reconstruction… Une fois que je l'aurai fait, je me sentirais plus libre, plus apaisé. Je pourrais me regarder totalement dans une glace en n'ayant pas honte de mon image. Car elle me renvoie le reflet d'un lâche, d'un faible ! Shura tu sais que je ne suis pas un homme comme ça ! Laisse-moi cette opportunité, ne m'arrête pas, ma décision est prise.

Désolé par cette révélation, Shura déserta le temple des Poissons pour regagner le sien. Maintenant le doute l'envahissait. Devait-il tout révéler à Angelo ou se taire ? Et puis vis-à-vis de Shion et de leur déesse… Quelle était la bonne marche à suivre ? Il cogita le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Les jours se succédèrent, l'accomplissement d'Aphrodite arrivait à son terme, il était fin prêt. Sa nouvelle technique était au point, il la peaufina pour le principe mais elle se révélait terriblement efficace. Il convoqua Shion, Shura et Angelo pour leur montrer. Seulement les autres Gold voulurent également assister à cette démonstration, poussés par un Saga au bord de l'explosion nerveuse, n'ayant plus beaucoup de nouvelles de son soupirant. Le Pope concéda à la demande du Gémeau. Tous se rejoignirent dans une arène réservée aux apprentis novices là où ils ne gêneraient personne.

Aphrodite se plaça au centre dans une posture fière et digne. Il se tenait droit, une main sur une hanche, le port de tête haut et défiait ses amis. Sa cape volait derrière son dos portée par une légère brise qui insufflait de l'air chaud. Avec son regard, il fit le tour des chevaliers, puis tendit son bras en pointant de son index Saga.

— Saga... Veux-tu être mon adversaire ?

— J'en serais honoré cher Aphrodite, répondit le grec en se levant du banc.

— Je serais toi, je ne m'avancerais pas…

Le chevalier des Gémeaux se dirigea droit sur son frère d'arme, se posta en face de lui à quelques mètres de distance. Aphrodite replaça élégamment une mèche gênante derrière son épaule.

— Je te ferais grâce de mes attaques habituelles, vous les connaissez tous. Ce n'est pas l'objet d'un tel rassemblement. Je commencerais par ma nouvelle arme.

Le silence s'abattit partout autour d'eux. Les saints retenaient leurs souffles, suspendus aux lèvres rosées du suédois. Il continua d'un ton solennel, terriblement sérieux.

— Je l'ai appelé _Bloody Whip_. Cette technique est unique en son genre, pour cela j'utilise mon sang. N'ayez pas peur, je la maîtrise, aucun risque que je me blesse ou que je blesse gravement Saga. Je contrôle tout. Prêt ? fit-il à son adversaire.

— Prêt.

Les combattants prirent leurs positions de défense. Saga commença à ouvrir les hostilités en envoyant à son rival une salve de rayons lumineux qu'il esquiva avec sa souplesse légendaire. Le grec enchaina avec une _Another dimension_ , ce qui entraina la dérive du chevalier des Poissons sur un autre plan. Il revint en se re-concentrant, amoché mais là. Il s'épousseta pour enlever la poussière qui collait son armure.

— Les choses sérieuses vont débuter, apprit Aphrodite.

Il intensifia l'aura de son cosmos pour la faire exploser intensément. Un halo doré presque blanc l'illumina carrément. Les yeux fermés, la concentration à son maximum, le chevalier se griffa son bras droit, puis le gauche sous les yeux médusés de ses pairs. De minces filets de sang s'élevaient au dessus de ses membres comme pour atteindre le ciel. Ils ondulaient légèrement sous la brise estivale. Une odeur suave de rose mêlée au fer du liquide cruor embaumait l'arène. Ce parfum devenait entêtant mais surtout prenant. Saga demeura choqué par ce spectacle, ainsi qu'Angelo qui fulminait de ne pouvoir intervenir. Les fils carmin continuaient de s'étirer à l'infini puis d'un geste vif, Aphrodite abaissa son bras et les liens écarlates s'abattirent sur Saga. On aurait vraiment cru voir les lianes d'un fouet qui tranchaient l'air, l'épaule du grec ainsi que le haut de son bras se déchira sous la lacération. Sans attendre le douzième gardien baissa son deuxième bras et une autre ondée égratigna l'autre côté du Gémeau. Il se tenait simultanément ses deux épaules en maintenant ses bras en croix, pendant que les lanières fluides dansaient au dessus de lui terriblement menaçantes, prêtes à fondre sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre.

— Suffit, nous en avons assez vu, coupa Shion. Je crois que nous avons compris le principe de base. Cela reste époustouflant… Bravo à toi pour la conception de cette arcane impressionnante. Tu comptes en faire quoi exactement ?

— M'en servir, naturellement, confessa le nordique.

Angelo qui se contenait depuis le début se leva pour hurler.

— Tu veux en faire quoi !? Dis-le ! Je serais ravi de savoir pourquoi avoir créé une telle technique ! Tu es complètement fou ! Cinglé va ! C'est dangereux, tu te vides de ton sang à te mutiler de la sorte ! Shion interdisez-lui de s'en servir par pitié !

Shura qui avait les bras croisés silencieusement, posa sa main sur le bras halé pour l'inciter à se rassoir et à se calmer. L'italien au sang bouillonnant marmonna à ce dernier.

— Tu le savais non ? J'en suis persuadé… Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Enfoiré va !

— Si ça peut te soulager de t'en prendre à moi, vas-y, ne te gêne pas mais là tu te donnes en spectacle. Je te propose de retourner chez moi pour en parler…

Angelo se releva n'écoutant pas les conseils avisés de son acolyte.

— J'en ai assez entendu et surtout vu ! Je me casse, _ciao_!

Il partit d'un pas colérique, personne ne le retint. Dans ses accès de fureur mieux valait le laisser tranquille sous peine de se voir exploser la figure.

Aphrodite tendit sa main vers Saga.

— Fais voir tes blessures ? Je suis désolé… Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort mais j'étais grisé par l'effervescence d'utiliser ma nouvelle arme. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda le suédois d'un ton sucré qui sentait la fausseté à plein nez.

— Non, bien sûr que non enfin…

— Pour me faire pardonner viens avec moi, je vais soigner tes éraflures.

Le pauvre Gémeau crut s'étouffer avec sa salive !

Des « éraflures » ? Il était gentil son camarade… A la place de vulgaires griffures, de profondes entailles tachaient la peau de Saga. Son sang était en train de coaguler, les brûlures le faisaient souffrir atrocement. Conjugué au poison, une trace cuisante rongeait ses chairs de l'intérieur. Cela ne s'arrêtait pas, même l'affrontement fini. Il serra les dents jusqu'aux appartements du Poisson.

En pansant ses blessures de guerre, Aphrodite était satisfait. D'une, il était heureux de constater que son _Bloody Whip_ faisait des merveilles et de deux, il s'était venger bassement des agissements de son ami. Bien évidement que le suédois reconnaissait la dévotion de Saga envers lui mais son petit combat de coq avec le Cancer l'agaçait prodigieusement. Aphrodite n'était pas un trophée ou un lot de consolation. Il détestait être considéré comme un bel objet de décoration, il ne tolérait pas qu'on le prenne pour une jolie poupée muette. Ou idiote. Alors, se sentant ragaillardi par ces dernières semaines, il prit parti d'en faire baver un peu à Saga. Pour le remettre à sa place et lui montrer que les gens ne sont pas sous son contrôle permanent. Une petite leçon de temps à autre ne peut pas faire de mal…

Ne restait plus qu'à recadrer Angelo et tout sera parfait. Le bleuté raffiné noua le dernier bandage et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son « estropié ».

— Aller, ça va le faire Saga ! Tu boiras de mon antidote trois fois par jour pendant trois ou quatre jours. Si tu as une fièvre dans les jours à venir, reste au lit, veille à ne pas te déshydrater et mange des bouillons. C'est bon pour la température. Aldé viendra pour la réfection de tes pansements demain, moi je viendrais guetter dans deux jours pour voir l'état de tes blessures. Ca va ?

— Tu ne viendras pas toi-même ? grimaça le beau Gémeau.

— Non.

— Ah… Et pourquoi ?

— Elles sont superficielles, tu n'es pas en danger de mort. Aldé est un très bon infirmier, plus patient que moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais dans deux jours. Bon, surveille ta température surtout et suis mes conseils.

Désappointé, Saga descendit jusqu'à chez lui n'ayant pas grappillé plus de temps avec son beau soupirant. Malgré sa décision de se tenir plus à l'écart – chose qu'il faisait – Saga se désolait de la tournure des évènements. Il voyait bien qu'Aphrodite ne s'intéressait pas à lui, en outre il lui avait signifié bien correctement. Puis pour couronner le tout son frère ne rentrait plus. Il se retrouvait tout seul comme un pauvre hère.

* * *

Depuis la démonstration publique, Aphrodite ne voyait plus Angelo. Ce dernier boudait dans sa maison ne souhaitant pas lui parler. Il ressassait sa trahison. Etant sanguin, l'italien n'admettait pas qu'on lui cache des choses qui plus est aussi importantes. Shura était au courant des intentions d'Aphrodite et lui dissimula intentionnellement. Au lieu de casser la tête de l'espagnol et du suédois, le Cancer préférait se terrer dans son antre. Pour ne rien arranger, son caractère buté clouait la brouille en beauté. Ce n'est pas lui qui ferait le premier pas.

Par conséquent, Aphrodite prit les devants en allant le dénicher dans son terrier. Quand il entra il surprit son ami en train de cuver sur le tapis de son salon parmi les bouteilles vides de bière et de tequila en tout genre. Les cendriers débordaient de mégots et une odeur nauséabonde de cendre froide baignait la pièce entièrement. L'homme précieux se boucha le nez et secoua le dormeur pour qu'il se réveille. Ce dernier grogna en se retournant de côté. Résigné à employer la manière forte, le suédois tira son ami par les bras en le trainant dans toutes les pièces pour l'emmener à la salle d'eau. Une fois sur place, Aphrodite l'installa dans la douche à même le sol, puis le réveilla avec un bon jet glacé pour lui remettre les idées en place. Angelo hurla des paroles peu amicales à l'encontre de l'importun qui l'embêtait de si bon matin. Toute une flopée d'injures en tout genre franchit les lèvres de l'italien. Aphrodite discerna sans mal le sens de ces mots, tandis que le Cancer gesticulait sous la douche. Il essaya de se relever mais glissa à terre, le bleuté dut le soutenir encore une fois. Trempé, Angelo se frictionnait pour se réchauffer en criant après son ami-soupirant.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend _puttana_ !? _Tu sei pazzo_ ! _Ingannare_ !

— Vous n'en avez pas marre d'insulter tout le monde dans votre langue maternelle ? Moi aussi je peux m'y mettre, pas de problème. Bon, Angie calme-toi !

L'italien n'écouta pas et continua de jurer en passant par toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Cela dura un sacré moment, fatigué d'attendre, Aphrodite décocha son poing dans la figure de son ami qui se reçut un beau gnon au niveau de sa joue gauche.

— J'ai dit ʺcalme-toiʺ alors écoute lorsqu'on te parle !

— Mais t'es dingue ma parole ! s'indigna Angelo en se tenant la partie douloureuse de son visage.

— Je peux savoir ce que ce chantier signifie ? Tu as fabriqué quoi hier ?

— Euh hier ? réfléchit l'homme bourru.

Il se gratta la tête mais le souvenir de sa soirée ne lui revenait pas en mémoire.

— Ah oui hier… J'ai organisé une soirée poker. Voilà. C'est Milo qui a foutu le bazar sans m'aider à ranger. Il a décampé plus vite qu'un lapin poursuivi par un chasseur. L'empafé ! Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser moi, tu vas voir !

— Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'inviter hein ? Pourquoi ? J'aimerais savoir.

Tout penaud d'un seul coup, Angelo regarda ses pieds en se triturant les doigts. Aphrodite l'interrompit en lui donnant une tape sur ses mains.

— J'attends je te signale ! trépigna le suédois.

— C'est que… C'est que… Et bien… Euh…

— Sois plus explicite, je ne comprends rien !

Angelo releva sa tête en prenant une moue de chien battu. Il devait se sortir de l'inquisition de son ami en l'apitoyant comme il le pouvait. Seul Aphrodite parvenait à mettre mal à l'aise le fier macho en posant son regard réprobateur sur sa personne. C'est qu'il impressionnait son monde sous ses airs de frêle dandy… Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Ses sermons étaient durs à encaisser, surtout quand il ressortait tout le fiel qu'il gardait en lui. Et à cet instant précis, Angelo devinait qu'il allait y avoir droit. Il s'engagea hésitant.

— C'est parce qu'on se faisait la tête. Je n'allais pas t'inviter tout de même !

— Ah bah merci de l'excuse dis-moi ! Tu l'as cherché longtemps celle-là ? C'est toi qui ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis des jours pas moi. Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher vas-y, je suis tout ouïe !

— Tu sais pertinemment que je ne pouvais me confronter à toi dans l'état où je me trouvais ! Quand je suis déçu par quelqu'un je pourrais tout fracasser ! Toi tu ne fais pas exception à la règle ! J'ai préféré m'éloigner pour réfléchir seul.

— Je sais parfaitement comment tu fonctionnes merci ! Je te pratique depuis l'enfance mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'une fois calmé tu ne sois pas venu me trouver ! Ca peut durer longtemps ce petit jeu de gamin ! ʺJe te cause, je te cause plusʺ ! Nous ne sommes plus à la maternelle Angie.

— Tu n'avais qu'à aller vers Shura alors !

— Et voilà ! déclama Aphrodite en écartant les bras. Maintenant la scène de la jalousie ! Allons-y puisque je n'ai que ça à faire !

— Mais tu m'énerves à la fin !

— Toi aussi !

— Aphro… Excuse-moi, s'adoucit Angelo. Je… J'étais en boule parce que tu ne m'as rien dit concernant tes plans pour ta nouvelle attaque. Tu en as parlé à Shu mais pas à moi alors que je pensais que nous avions un lien privilégié.

— Mais il existe, nous l'avons. Et pour ta gouverne je n'ai rien dit à Shu, il l'a deviné. Comme toi je présume…

Sous le regard sceptique de l'italien, Aphrodite ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet. Mieux valait qu'il ne se doute pas de ses projets, car dans ce cas il lui interdirait formellement d'aller jusqu'au bout de son but.

— Bon, on oublie tout d'accord ? proposa le chevalier à la rose.

— Ouais ok ça marche ! Tu sais, cette soirée n'était pas terrible… Sans toi ce n'est pas pareil.

— Rattrape-toi aux branches Angie, vas-y c'est trop tard.

Quelque chose bougea en dessous de l'amas de papier, de carton de pizza et de vieux gilets laissés à l'abandon sur le sol. Des bruits de canette dégringolant d'une pile retentirent, les deux hommes retinrent leurs souffles quand Milo tout pâteux s'assit difficilement par terre. Il se gratta le haut du crâne, bailla à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire et demanda d'une voix empâtée.

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Onze heure pourquoi ? questionna Angelo.

Milo se redressa, écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

— Noon ! Ne me dis pas ça ! J'avais rendez-vous avec Camus ce matin à huit heures pour aller au marché ! Il va me tuer !

Milo s'en alla à vive allure sous les railleries de ses camarades.

(suite...)


	10. La rose empourprée (II)

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

La fin de cette fanfic approche avec cet avant dernier chapitre. J'ai adoré parler d'Aphrodite n'étant pas habituée à le traiter. Pourtant j'ai de l'affection pour lui, il a une multitude de facettes aussi intéressantes les unes que les autres. Une fic entière ne serait pas suffisant pour lui rendre hommage.

RaR :

 _FanDe Manga_ : je te remercie pour ta review, j'apprécie plus le personnage de DM qu'avant. Je m'amuse aussi avec lui, je pense que c'est un faux bourru et que son cœur est grand comme ça ! Oui, comme ça ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il surprotège les gens qu'il aime ;)

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **La rose empourprée (II)**

.

A présent que son choix était fixé, Aphrodite ne reculerait plus. Son but, il le concrétisera pour achever sa reconstruction mentale. Il ne faillira pas. Tous ces mois de calvaire allait prendre un terme, il s'en persuadait. Shion l'avait convoqué pour lui parler longuement de son exploit à créer de toute pièce une arcane inédite en faveur de sa constellation. Peu de chevaliers en étaient capables ou tout simplement intéressés pour en développer une. Aphrodite lui mentit en affirmant qu'elle servirait pour la relève, pour la génération future. Dupe ou pas dupe, le Pope n'insista pas. Il libéra le Saint sans lui interdire l'usage de cette technique comme le souhaitait Angelo.

Angelo qu'il fallait convaincre pour la suite de son plan… Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Aphrodite devrait la jouer fine, ou persuasif, ou menaçant. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il l'invita donc au restaurant en fourbe qu'il était, ce qui présentait comme avantage de ne pouvoir faire d'esclandre en publique. Il déblatèrerait ce qu'il devait déblatérer sans que l'italien ne puisse répliquer vivement de peur de provoquer un scandale. Pour bien s'assurer de la bonne marche de son stratagème, il choisit un établissement haut de gamme, Angelo ne hurlerait pas comme un dératé puisqu'il savait que son ami n'aimait pas se faire remarquer dans un endroit raffiné.

Aphrodite où l'art d'amener les gens à faire ce qu'il veut…

Justement, assis devant une table élégamment décorée de blanc comme son costume, des orchidées de la même couleur disposées au centre, le suédois discutait de tout et de rien. Angelo s'essuyait la bouche toutes les trente secondes en mangeant et en écoutant son ami d'une oreille distraite. Il était mal à l'aise, il pensait que tous les clients de ce restaurant le regardaient dîner.

— … Et c'est là que j'ai besoin de toi pour m'amener aux Enfers… inséra mine de rien Aphrodite au cours de la conversation.

Le Cancer bloqua, se pencha en avant, garda ce qu'il avait en bouche, déglutit péniblement avant de s'étouffer et de tousser bruyamment sous les regards outrés des gens présents dans la salle. Il se tapa le poing sur sa poitrine pour avaler le morceau de gigot qui lui restait en travers de la gorge.

— Mais t'es dingue ! sortit Angelo qui haussa l'intonation de sa voix.

— Chut Angie on nous regarde, répondit son compère en posant son index devant sa bouche.

— Mais t'es dingue, tu veux fabriquer quoi aux Enfers ? Dire bonjour à Hadès ? Merci de nous avoir pris pour des cons pendant la dernière Guerre Sainte, passez le bonjour à l'autre bourrin de Rhada-à-la-manque, à la prochaine !

— Baisse d'un ton je te prie, tout le monde nous regarde ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai expliqué.

Effectivement, le méditerranéen n'assimila pas les paroles de son ami parce qu'il les prononça trop doucement pour les discerner.

Angelo se leva d'un bon, jeta sa serviette dans son assiette et proclama avant de partir.

— J'en ai rien à foutre de ton beau monde ! Tu divagues complètement ! Aphro, t'as craqué je ne vois que cette explication. Rejoins-moi dans la voiture.

Il partit sous les réprobations des clients qui se plaignirent de son comportement de malotru aux serveurs. Aphrodite soupira, ce n'était pas gagné pour le faire plier.

Tout le long du trajet il essaya d'en placer une sous les reproches en cascade de son ami. Angelo y allait de bon cœur tout italien qu'il était. Il braillait, brassait de l'air avec son bras en laissant la voiture se conduire toute seule par moment. Plus d'une fois Aphrodite dut reprendre l'objet en main pour recadrer la direction du véhicule. Et c'est sous une pluie de cris que les deux chevaliers regagnèrent leurs temples. Heureusement pour le suédois, il put laisser son compère s'époumoner seul sur les marches du sien. On entendit un « ferme-là ! » provenant du troisième… Angelo reporta sa tirade sur le malheureux propriétaire de cette maison.

En se couchant, Aphrodite se dit que ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il allait embrigader son confident dans ses histoires. Demain serait un autre jour, tout n'était pas perdu, suffisait de laisser le Cancer se calmer seul pour revenir à la charge plus tard. Il éteignit la lumière de sa chambre puis s'endormit.

* * *

Comme prédis, le dernier gardien eut toutes les peines du monde pour soudoyer son meilleur ami. Il ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, d'ailleurs il essaya plusieurs techniques de corruption. Aucune ne fonctionna. Ni la manière forte : menace, bouderie, sarcasme et piques ; ni la manière pernicieuse : mutisme, provocation de doute, blâmes. Il finit par employer sa plus terrible et persuasive arme : la douceur angélique… Ou le summum de l'art d'endoctriner son monde sans en avoir l'air. Aphrodite se fit rond comme une note sucrée d'un bonbon fondant sous la langue. Il parsemait son jeu de quelques flatteries mais rien de trop, sans ça Angelo sans apercevrait. Surtout qu'il connaissait par cœur le jeu du bleuté. Il ne fallait pas changer totalement d'attitude non plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'italien se fit embobiner au fil des semaines écoulées. Son soupirant-ami lui proposait son aide pour des tâches diverses et variées, surtout quand il s'agissait de s'occuper de l'entraînement des apprentis bronze ou argent. Tout le monde connaissait son aversion pour les enfants, par conséquent Aphrodite en gentil ami qu'il était, se chargeait de cette corvée à sa place.

Il rendait visite à Angelo en lui apportant ses pâtisseries favorites que Camus confectionnait avec grand soin à sa place. Il le charmait avec ses moues boudeuses ou ses mimiques tristes, bref il jouait sur une gamme étendue d'émotions. Emotions qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Sans l'admettre, le macho au cœur d'artichaut se laissa berner tout en délicatesse. Car avec le Poisson cela se passait toujours ainsi, sans brutalité mais tout en suggestion.

Angelo n'étant pas bête le vit venir à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde… Mais il apprécia le jeu de son compère, cela lui évitait bien des corvées déplaisantes. En prime, il recevait sa visite aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait. L'italien ne ratait jamais une occasion de passer du temps avec l'objet de son amour, même sans qu'il lui appartienne, il adorait voir évoluer le pimpant jeune homme chez lui, dans ses meubles. Il le contemplait pendant des heures, se réjouissant de le retrouver peu à peu aussi enjoué qu'avant. Avant le drame.

Le Cancer gommait comme il le pouvait les images de son ami à cette période là. Le voir inerte de corps et d'esprit, atonique, ne sachant pas s'il allait un jour retrouver ses facultés mentales… Tout ceci le déprimait et Angelo ne souhaitait plus s'attarder sur des éléments aussi sombres, surtout que la détresse qu'exprimait Aphrodite faisait peine à voir. Cette dépendance qu'il suscitait ne le représentait pas tout simplement. Parce que le suédois ne demandait de l'aide de personne. Jamais. Il se débrouillait tout seul depuis petit, devoir dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre pour effectuer les gestes de la vie quotidienne dut être éprouvant pour lui. Les deux hommes, fiers ne l'évoquaient jamais. Mais les œillades nimbées de reconnaissance qu'envoyait Aphrodite à son ami parlaient pour lui. Nul besoin de s'exprimer par des mots, sa présence était une preuve suffisante. Alors Angelo continuait de satisfaire Aphrodite dans ses moindres désirs et s'il fallait se faire embarquer dans une aventure abracadabrante, soit, il le concèderait sans problème.

Ce jour les deux hommes passaient la journée ensemble dans le temple du Cancer. Pour faire plaisir à son ami, l'homme bourru accepta de recevoir les fleurs d'Aphrodite pour décoration. Le botaniste confectionnait des bouquets de sa nouvelle variété qu'il disséminait un peu partout aux quatre coins du temple. Maintenant qu'il retrouvait le plaisir de s'occuper de ses fleurs il en faisait profiter tout le Sanctuaire. Shura en l'occurrence sortait de plus en plus de chez lui sous prétexte d'allergie dut au pollen, en vérité il ne supportait pas l'odeur des fleurs trop entêtantes à son goût mais par peur de vexer son ami, il préférait se taire. Tout comme Saga qui n'en pouvait plus d'être envahi par moultes roses de toutes les couleurs. Pour garder l'amitié et surtout l'intérêt du bel adonis, qu'est-ce que le Gémeau ne ferait pas ? Même Mû reçut la même offrande.

Angelo passa près d'Aphrodite qui s'adonnait à son art floral en lâchant sommairement.

— Ca pue le patchouli ici ! Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter avec tes foutues roses ?

L'accusé tourna sa tête tout en continuant de disposer les fleurs puis répondit sur un ton peu aimable.

— Non mais dis donc ! Qui est-ce qui m'a poussé à aller de l'avant ? Qui est-ce qui me disait qu'il faudrait que je reprenne une activité qui me plairait ? Qui est-ce qui suggérait de m'occuper de mes fleurs ? Qui…

— Oh eh ! On a compris ! Bon moi je vais prendre l'air sur la terrasse, fais ce que tu veux.

Aphrodite se contenta de plisser les yeux et d'afficher un large sourire de victoire. Ce qui le rendit adorable mais à la fois inquiétant. Ses expressions faciales n'étaient jamais évidentes à discerner. Personne ne devinait ses véritables intentions, le jeune homme demeurait mystérieux en tout état de cause. Probablement était-ce pour cette raison que les autres gardaient leur distance avec le suédois. Quoi qu'on en dise, ses attitudes trahissaient une fausse douceur, il fallait rester sur ses gardes. Angelo sut qu'il se moquait un peu de lui, quoi lui dire ? Rien, sa rose gagnait toujours les luttes verbales ou de pouvoir. C'était comme ça depuis leur enfance, il perdait avec diplomatie. Si cela permettait à son ami de retrouver le sourire il voulait bien consentir à perdre.

L'italien s'installa tranquillement sur un bain de soleil pour profiter de la bise qui apportait bienfait et fraicheur, son invité le rejoignit avec des boissons glacées. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur la chaise longue dans un mouvement gracieux et contrôlé. Il mit sa main sur son front comme une visière pour se protéger des rayons lumineux.

— Oh mais il fait chaud aujourd'hui non ? demanda le Poisson en se callant au fond de son siège.

— Pas plus que d'habitude. Bon… On ne va pas y passer encore cent sept ans ?

— De quoi tu parles Angie ?

— Je parle de ton comportement suspect… Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu venir ? Tu tournes autour du pot ça fait des jours et des jours, alors vas-y, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

— Mais rien…

— Pas de ça avec moi, coupa l'italien en se redressant sur son assise. Aphro… Crache le morceau qu'on en parle plus. Tu sais très bien que les secrets m'énervent. Tu le fais exprès ?

— Rhoo bon ça va tu as gagné ! Je vais te le dire. De toute façon cela fait des semaines que je tourne en rond, je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet alors autant y aller franco tu as raison.

Pour se donner du courage, le jeune élégant bu quelques gorgées de sa boisson sous le regard impatient de son ami qui détestait attendre. Seulement Aphrodite adorait se faire désirer et prolonger un éventuel suspense. Angelo haussa le ton.

— Bon tu accouches !

— Oh ça va, ça va ! Oui ! Bon alors, j'aurais besoin de toi mon très cher Angie pour m'escorter aux Enfers vois-tu. Il faut que je voie quelqu'un là-bas.

— Qui ? Kanon ?

— Non pas du tout. Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

— Parce qu'il n'est pas revenu de sa grotte. Son juge doit le séquestrer sans ça il serait revenu. J'en sais rien moi ! Ne me dis pas que tu veux voir un sale spectre tout de même !?

Le visage d'Aphrodite se ferma, instantanément Angelo regretta ses paroles.

— Désolé je ne voulais pas faire de mauvais jeu de mot…

— Ce n'est rien Angie. Tu ne vas pas t'excuser à chaque fois que tu dis une connerie, sans ça les discussions n'avanceront pas beaucoup vu que tu en débites une dizaine à la minute.

— Je te remercie.

— De rien ! Bon, pour te répondre non je ne veux pas aller voir Kanon je me contre fiche de ce qu'il fabrique avec son dragon poilu. Et à mon avis il doit y résider de son plein gré là-bas… Non, moi je veux demander une requête à Hadès.

Angelo ravala un juron. Qui transperça tout de même la barrière de ses lèvres.

— Quoi !? T'es tombé sur la tête ? Pour quoi faire ?

— De toute manière je dois te le dire sans ça tu ne voudras pas m'y conduire, soupira le bleuté.

Les traits de son vis-à-vis se tirèrent de secondes en secondes, les ridules qu'il avait en coin des yeux se distinguaient bien correctement, de plus un rictus de contrariété entravait le bas de son visage.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu me ferais presque peur ! nargua Aphrodite. Alors je t'explique mais ne m'interromps pas, compris ? Alors… Je veux solliciter une entrevue avec Hadès pour lui demander une faveur, celle de réveiller Minos pour l'affronter personnellement.

Angelo se leva d'un bon, sa chaise se renversa sous l'impulsion. Il vociférait pour ne pas changer ses habitudes en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Pendant vingt minutes son ami l'observa tranquillement, les yeux levés dans sa direction, en buvant sa canette de boisson gazeuse. Il eut le temps de partir aux toilettes, de se laver les mains, de se préparer un petit encas et de revenir sur la terrasse pour vérifier que son ami hurlait toujours aux quatre vents. On entendit encore un « ferme-là bon sang de merde » provenir d'en bas. Aphrodite fit signe à Saga qui alpaguait Angelo du haut de sa terrasse. Comme il n'était pas la bienvenue, le grec s'abstint de venir voir ce qu'il en était.

Enfin calmé, tout du moins en apparence, Angelo ramassa sa chaise longue et s'affala dessus en maugréant dans sa barbe.

— Bon, je peux reprendre ? s'informa le second homme. Je continue, si je veux affronter cette ordure c'est pour en finir définitivement avec cette histoire. Angie, je sais ce que tu as fait pour moi durant tous ces longs mois… Je m'en souviens tu sais… Oh pas de tout je te mentirais mais j'entendais une voix au loin me retenir quand je voulais sombrer. Tu me rappelais à toi sans arrêt, tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler quand tout le monde évitait ma présence. J'en aurais fais de même, je déteste me trouver en présence de personnes malades… Je ne leur en veux pas mais j'aimerais en finir avec tout ça, pour tourner définitivement la page. Je pourrais reprendre ma vie là où elle en est et peut être la conduire d'une autre façon. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Pas vraiment ! Et s'il te tue ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu y as réfléchis dans ta tête de piaf ?

— Mais il ne peut pas me tuer, ricana Aphrodite. Pour la simple et bonne raison que moi j'ai une raison valable de le faire avant lui. Parce que moi j'ai toutes les raisons de la terre de lui en vouloir et enfin parce que j'ai l'envie irrépressible de me faire justice moi-même. Je sais parfaitement que son sort a été décidé mais je trouve cela peu cher payé pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Et puis, tu seras à mes côtés au loin. Je sais que tu m'encourageras et que tu me donneras de ta force pour le vaincre.

— Je comprends ton résonnement seulement… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'envisager cette issue. Tu imagines si je te perdrais ? Non tu n'y as pas réfléchi bien sûr. Tu sais ce que moi j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu inerte dans sa chambre ? Quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras sans que tu réagisses ? Je te parlais et toi tu ne me regardais même pas ! Je ne veux pas concevoir ma vie sans toi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois ! Aphro abandonne cette idée !

— Désolé Angie mais non je ne peux pas… J'ai besoin de ce combat pour en terminer sans ça son souvenir me hantera encore et encore. Je ne dis pas que tout sera effacé mais une autre étape sera passée. J'aimerais que tu aies confiance en moi, dis Aphrodite en prenant les mains de son ami et en se penchant près de lui. Avec ma nouvelle technique je ne peux pas perdre je te le garantis, j'y ai mis toute ma volonté, crois-moi.

Les miroirs que lui renvoyait son ami ne mentaient pas. A cet instant le chevalier épineux était convaincu de son bon droit. Devant son air déterminé et suppliant Angelo abdiqua. Il baissa la tête puis résigné, répondit.

— Oui, j'ai confiance en tes capacités à vaincre, je n'en doute pas. Tu peux compter sur moi, je serais présent. Je t'emmènerais aux Enfers pour que tu voies Hadès…

— Merci mon petit ! Si tu n'avais pas voulu j'aurai demandé à Shaka.

— Shaka !? Et tu crois sincèrement qu'il aurait plié à ta volonté ?

— Oh oui… Moi je sais le prendre, répondit Aphrodite en clignant de l'œil.

Le Cancer avait une nouvelle raison de s'inquiéter pour son soupirant mais de voir sa mine réjouie et ses mimiques provocatrices le ravissaient. Il retrouvait un peu de son insouciance d'autrefois, maintenant le suédois riait beaucoup plus qu'à son retour. Angelo aurait donné n'importe quoi à l'époque pour le voir sourire et échafauder des plans comme avant. Il soufflait de le voir reprendre de l'assurance, celle qui établissait sa réputation d'homme vaniteux. Qu'importait les rumeurs, lui connaissait la vraie nature d'Aphrodite puisqu'il ne la dévoilait qu'à ses proches. Pour l'italien ce n'était pas plus mal que les autres n'osent approcher le Poisson, cela possédait l'avantage de le garder rien que pour lui.

ooOoo

Le lendemain, Aphrodite décampa tôt aux aurores pour aller retrouver Angelo dans son temple, comme cela ils partiraient sans être repérés des autres. Cependant le douzième gardien fut stoppé dans son élan par l'arrivée de Shion en personne à la porte-fenêtre de sa véranda. Le Pope enjamba le seuil pour se poster devant son chevalier l'air déboussolé.

— Shion que faites-vous là ?

— Tu me le demandes Aphrodite ? Ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi s'il te plait. Tu crois que je ne devine pas ton projet ? Cette idée de nouvelle arcane… Elle te sort de nulle part ? Une illumination divine ? Je sais très bien ce que tu comptes en faire, je l'ai su à la minute ou tu m'en as parlé. D'ailleurs dès que tu t'isolais pour t'entrainer je me doutais de ce que tu manigançais. Je suis peut être vieux mais pas grabataire, on ne peut me rien me cacher.

— Je le sais parfaitement Shion. Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé faire alors ? Quand je vous ai convoqué pour vous montrer mon _Bloody Whip_ pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

— En ai-je seulement le droit ? Je ne pense pas. Je ne peux t'interdire de mener ta vie comme bon te semble. Ton chemin de croix doit se terminer à un moment donné. Je ne m'interposerais pas. Je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles l'emprunter seul, d'ailleurs il ne peut en être autrement. Tu seras seul face à tes démons devant lui, seul en combattant, seul en vainquant.

— Et si je ne m'en sors pas ? demanda Aphrodite sereinement. Vous avez l'air de sous-entendre que je gagnerais cette lutte mais je peux y laisser la vie.

Le Pope plissa les yeux, sourit amicalement avant de répondre en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Aphrodite.

— Tu as pensé à tout. Tu pars tranquille vers ta destinée, qu'elle soit bonne ou tragique il en va ainsi. Tu dois t'accomplir malgré les craintes de tes amis, malgré mes peurs. Je préfère te voir comme ça plutôt qu'en victime se repliant sur elle-même. Pars Aphrodite et reviens-nous vite victorieux… Je n'ai rien pu faire de concret, je te confie les rennes de ta vie, prends les en main. Mes pensées t'accompagneront.

— Merci Shion. A très bientôt.

Aphrodite sortit l'esprit léger sous l'approbation de son Pope, il savait qu'il avait son consentement.

Les deux chevaliers s'éclipsèrent pour atterrirent dans le Royaume des Morts après être sorti de l'antichambre de la mort.

* * *

Le débarquement ne fut pas de tout repos, ils durent convaincre Charon de pouvoir passer, une fois arrivés sur la berge opposée ils furent stoppés par d'autres spectres protecteurs de l'entrée des Enfers.

Ils se disputaient avec un troupeau de soldats quand arriva droit et impressionnant Rhadamanthe en personne. Les spectres s'écartèrent à son passage.

— Pourquoi un tel raffut ? De quel droit venez-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas morts il me semble, interrogea le juge de sa voix sèche.

— Je suis ravi de te revoir cher Rhadamanthe, surjoua Aphrodite. C'est toujours un plaisir. Kanon non plus n'est pas mort pourtant il me semble qu'il réside ici à demeure depuis bientôt quatre mois… Tu en as fait quoi ? Des glaçons que tu t'amuses à décongeler pour le baigner dans ton whisky quand l'envie te prend ?

Angelo étouffa un rire tandis que l'anglais resta imperturbable à ces piques.

— Cela ne te regarde pas. Bon que voulez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez rester ici.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne resterons pas. Cela ne mettra pas longtemps… Je voudrais voir votre seigneur pour m'entretenir avec lui, tout simplement.

— Rien que ça… Voyez-vous cela… De simples mortels demandent une entrevue avec notre majesté en personne… Cela est hilarant vraiment. Je te conseillerais vivement de repartir d'où tu viens et de ne plus offenser notre seigneur avec de telles requêtes farfelues. Sans ça…

— Sans ça quoi tête de pioche ? intervint Angelo qui se positionnait déjà prêt à riposter.

— Calme ton ami cela vaudra mieux, répondit Rhadamanthe en s'adressant au Poisson.

— Rhadamanthe, j'en ai le droit tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On dit de toi que tu es le plus impartial et le plus juste des trois juges... Pardon, de ce qu'il en reste. Permets-moi de parler avec votre souverain, j'ai une requête à lui formuler.

Le sourcil blond se releva. Le juge prit sur lui pour accompagner personnellement les deux intrus vers Hadès en personne.

— Comme tu voudras, je ne te garantis pas du résultat. Mais je conçois que tu en as le droit effectivement.

Seul dans la salle du trône, Aphrodite discuta longuement avec sa majesté tandis que son ami et le juge attendaient derrière l'immense porte en bois.

Le chevalier du Cancer dévisageait Rhadamanthe de long en large, chaque détail de sa personne était passé au peigne fin. Ce dernier soutenait les iris chromés sans sourciller. Au bout d'interminables minutes, Angelo cassa ce silence pesant.

— Tu en as fait quoi de Kanon ? Des brochettes de dragon pané ?

— Plait-il ?

— Il est bien chez toi ? Personne ne l'a revu depuis sa mise au point avec son frère. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il pense à donner des nouvelles à Saga, il devient aussi déprimé qu'un cheveu sur la tête d'un chauve. Il ennuie tout le Sanctuaire et fait fuir tout le monde. Même Aiolia ne veut plus lui parler c'est pour dire l'état de la situation.

A cette nouvelle forte agréable, l'intérêt du juge s'éveilla et un rictus malfaisant se dessina aux commissures de ses lèvres.

— Vraiment ? Tu m'en diras tant chevalier. Et bien tu pourras transmettre à ton confrère que Kanon va bien. Depuis qu'il est avec moi il est serein, il reviendra quand ça lui chantera.

— Et c'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas m'en dire plus ? C'est maigre comme information.

— Oui c'est tout, le sujet est clos.

Aphrodite réapparut le visage fermé. Il fit signe à son comparse de venir avec lui. Rhadamanthe regagna son tribunal satisfait d'apprendre que Saga déprimait comme un mouton péruvien qui venait d'être tondu. Cela lui apprendra à être aussi désagréable envers les autres et surtout lui.

* * *

Une fois seuls, Angelo questionna son ami sur la raison de sa mine renfermée, ce dernier lui expliqua ce que le seigneur des Enfers lui apprit. A savoir qu'il était d'accord dans le principe de réveiller Minos pour un affrontement mais que le chevalier devrait demander l'autorisation à Morphée pour déterrer l'âme ainsi que le corps du juge qui se trouvait dans son domaine : Morphia. Et plus ardu encore… Il devrait convaincre Hypnos en personne de le téléporter jusqu'à ce monde utopique, sans ça il ne parviendra jamais à y entrer.

Comment persuader un dieu infatué tel que lui ? Cela se révélait mission impossible.

Aphrodite démoralisé se laissa choir sur la méridienne attenante à la baie vitrée de sa suite.

— Je n'y arriverais jamais Angie ! Comment amener ce dieu prétentieux à me catapulter dans le monde de son fils ? Il ne voudra même pas m'écouter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, tout est fichu.

Angelo s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur les genoux adverses.

— Ne baisse pas les bras aussi vite Aphro. Je ne te connais pas si pessimiste enfin ! En temps normal tu ne te laisserais pas abattre. Tu trouveras une tactique d'approche j'en suis sûr. Comme toujours tu le charmeras comme tu le fais pour tout le monde. Et Hadès il t'a dit quoi exactement ? Tu vas le rencontrer comment ce dieu de pacotille ?

— Il nous escortera demain à Elysion pour que je m'entretienne avec sa souveraineté en personne, mais à un moment précis parce qu'apparemment il ne faut pas les déranger à n'importe quelle heure.

— Qui, ils ? demanda Angelo d'un air suspicieux.

— Les dieux jumeaux pardi… Il a un frère… Le dieu de la Mort, tu l'avais oublié ?

Le Cancer se frappa le front avec sa main.

— _Merda_ ! C'est pas vrai ! Il va en falloir en supporter deux ?

Aphrodite opina de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

* * *

Elysion s'étendait à perte de vue devant les regards fascinés des deux mortels qui posaient leurs pieds ici pour la première fois. L'étendue verdoyante s'étalait loin à l'horizon, une brise légère faisait onduler les vagues de la prairie en mouvement aérien. Quelques pétales de fleurs des champs s'envolaient dans l'air printanier, emportant les espoirs et les rêves des âmes nobles. Aphrodite reconnut que ce lieu représentait un paradis irréel, malgré le ciel lumineux dépourvu de nuage il se sentait comme apaisé. Le cœur lavé de pensées noires. Des temples immaculés parsemaient le paysage en amont ou en aval de pentes sinueuses, de cours d'eau ou de lacs. De plus, l'air était nettement plus respirable qu'aux Enfers, ici il sentait bon la fraicheur.

— C'est magnifique seigneur Hadès, s'extasia le suédois. Et y-a-t'il des arbres également ?

— Bien entendu. Des arbres, des cours d'eau, des collines, des vallons… Par contre vous ne trouverez pas de forêts ni de chaînes montagneuses. Ce paysage se veut plaisant sans trop de diversité. Je vous attends là pour le retour. Le temple d'Hypnos et de Thanatos se situe le long de la rivière principale, celle que vous voyez au loin. Vous la longez et vous trouverez leur temple en bout de chemin. Vous ne le louperez pas, il est assez imposant. En plus est dessiné sur la façade deux paires d'ailes les représentants.

Aphrodite le remercia sous l'œil inquiet d'Angelo qui resta aux côtés d'Hadès. Savoir son ami aux mains de deux divinités exécrables ne le ravissait que peu.

Le chevalier à la rose bloqua à l'entrée du temple en question. Il n'osait rentrer, inondé par l'incertitude. Comment allait-il être accueilli ?

Etrangement les nymphes qu'il rencontra sur son chemin ne s'évanouirent pas ou ne crièrent point, la vue du jeune homme ne les effrayèrent aucunement. Il est vrai que le bleuté possédait un physique des plus plaisant, la Beauté incarnée. Plusieurs d'entre elles crurent qu'il était une déité parmi tant d'autres. Une jeune femme fine à la chevelure rose pâle le guida jusqu'aux appartements des propriétaires du lieu.

Les dieux jumeaux vaquaient à leurs occupations journalières. Hypnos lisait un livre dans le salon tandis que Thanatos se trouvait sur la terrasse, il se disputait avec l'un des enfants de son frère. Des éclats de voix émanaient du dehors sans que cela ne perturbe le dieu doré. Aphrodite accompagné de la nymphe se positionnèrent en face de la déité. La demoiselle se pencha pour saluer son roi.

— Que fait cet intrus ici ? questionna Hypnos sans lever le nez de son ouvrage.

— Je suis navrée seigneur Hypnos, mais ce jeune homme se trouvait à l'entrée de votre temple. J'ai cru que c'était un dieu également et…

— Suffit ! tonna t'il en refermant son livre.

Il détailla le chevalier de la tête aux pieds sans expression.

— Tu es aussi stupide que ça Akylína ? Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est qu'un vulgaire mortel ? Et qui plus est, il foule de ses pieds impurs notre sol ! Infamie !

La divinité se leva menaçante. Dehors son frère entendit ce vacarme, jamais son double ne s'emportait sans raison valable. Il rentra suivi d'Icélos un des dieux des rêves.

— Tu en fais un de ces tapages ! Que t'arrive-t-il encore ?

Le dieu de la Mort s'arrêta dans son élan en voyant Aphrodite se tenir droit dans son salon. Son visage s'affaissa comme par magie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son jumeau l'en empêcha.

— Je te prierais de rester en dehors de ça veux-tu ?

— Pardon !? Comment ? Un exécrable déchet de l'humanité se présente ici et toi cela ne te choque pas ? Hypnos, tu perds la raison ! Je vais le tuer, il ne fera pas un pli. Misérable, tu as osé poser un pied ici, je vais t'apprendre ce qui l'en coûte…

— Non arrêtez ! s'écria Aphrodite. Je ne suis pas venu seul ici, Hadès m'accompagne. Il m'attend bien gentiment à l'entrée d'Elysion d'ailleurs, si vous ne me croyiez pas ! J'ai une requête à formuler au seigneur Hypnos.

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent quelques secondes puis invoquèrent le cosmos de leur souverain. Effectivement celui-ci était présent non loin, ainsi cet individu disait donc vrai.

Hypnos les bras croisés toisait de sa hauteur l'humain qui le défiait du regard. Aphrodite ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

— Baisse les yeux quand tu t'adresses à moi pour commencer. Que veux-tu ? Quelle est ta requête ? On ne s'avise pas de mendier quoi que se soit à des dieux ! Sache-le.

Les négociations s'avéraient éprouvantes pour le chevalier. Il resta des heures durant pour convaincre le dieu du Sommeil de le conduire sur le plan des rêves. Il argumenta, charma, complimenta le blondin pour l'amadouer. En fin stratège qu'il était, ce dernier ne se laissa pas berner aussi facilement. Seulement Aphrodite ne pouvait le prendre par la manière forte, il devait l'approcher d'une façon subtile. Ce qui lui demanda beaucoup de temps car Hypnos était coriace. De son côté Thanatos le regardait avec des mitraillettes à la place de ses pupilles. Son corps restait tendu en attendant qu'il s'en aille de chez lui ne supportant pas la présence des mortels. Icélos assistait à ces parlementassions ennuyé ne pouvant décamper aussi facilement, sa discorde n'étant pas réglée avec son oncle.

Plus Aphrodite parlait, plus il avait l'impression de s'embrouiller tout seul. Cette audience dura bien, bien longtemps. Vidé il s'arrêta, tout ce qu'il voulut dire fut énoncé. Le dieu se releva, passa sa main dans ses mèches platines puis décréta qu'il acceptait finalement de l'emmener à Morphia voir son fils. Le chevalier ne fut pas soulagé pour autant. Il recommencerait son discours laborieux pour persuader un deuxième être supérieur imbu de sa personne.

Hypnos retrouva son seigneur qui attendait patiemment au pied du premier temple du domaine. Angelo étendu par terre, faisait une sieste un brin d'herbe pincé entre ses lèvres.

— Nous sommes prêts seigneur, nous partons, apprit Hypnos.

Hadès se leva pour saluer le blond et demanda curieux.

— Comment as-tu réussi à le convaincre Aphrodite ? Vous en avez mis du temps.

— Je lui ai promis de planter mes toutes nouvelles créations en matière florale une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée. Il n'y a pas de rose ici et le seigneur Hypnos en raffole.

Mal à l'aise la déité prit la parole.

— Ma foi j'aime les roses oui, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire des gorges chaudes. Bref, allons-y.

Angelo s'éveilla, s'étira comme un chat et échappa un bâillement. De sa voix éraillée il marmonna.

— Ouais, ce n'est pas le tout mais j'aimerais qu'on en finisse pour rentrer chez nous !

Le dieu blond fil les yeux ronds comme des boulons, Hadès le recadra.

— Navré mais seul Hypnos accompagné d'Aphrodite se rendront dans le royaume des rêves. Tout le monde ne peut pas y aller. Ce serait la porte ouverte sur tout. Je ne te permets pas, tu resteras ici à attendre ton ami.

— Rhoo ! Mais ce n'est pas rien ça ! fulmina le refoulé. Je vais devoir encore poireauter combien de temps, _puttana_ !

Le chevalier à la rose le réprimanda pour la énième fois sur sa vulgarité intempestive. Angelo se vit reclus à Elysion en attendant sagement que son compagnon de toujours revienne, en espérant qu'il écrase ce juge de malheur.

(suite...)


	11. L'accomplissement d'Aphrodite

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je suis heureuse d'avoir mené cette fanfic jusqu'au bout. Je suis sortie de ma zone de confort, ça change, ce n'est pas si mal.

Il me restait un goût d'inachevé avec l'OS de base, je me suis rattrapée avec cette histoire. J'aime assez le couple DM/Aphrodite, même si j'écris très rarement sur eux.

J'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment en leur compagnie, je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour la fin.

Peri.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **L'accomplissement d'Aphrodite**

.

Le voyage pour aller jusqu'au domaine des rêves ne fût pas une partie de plaisir. Les secousses et les distorsions rendirent malade Aphrodite, il dut s'agripper à Hypnos pour ne pas dériver dans une quelconque dimension oubliée. Le dieu prit sur lui pour ne pas pousser le mortel qui se collait contre son torse. Cette promiscuité le répugna hautement. Tout comme le suédois qui réprimait un rictus de dégoût à sentir ce corps exécrable contre le sien.

Une fois arrivés aux portes de monde de Morphée, Le dieu du Sommeil repoussa sans ménagement son fardeau qui tomba au sol.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention dieu de pacotille ! siffla le jeune homme.

— Suffit humain. Je t'ai amené ici comme prévu, débrouille-toi avec mon fils. Convaincs-le de t'ouvrir l'accès au tombeau de Minos et de le réveiller. Je te préviens… Je n'attendrais pas indéfiniment, si tu ne reviens pas dans les plus brefs délais je repartirais sans toi.

Aphrodite se massa le derrière en dévisageant méchamment son moyen de transport. Il était si imbuvable ! Encore pire que Saga est son égo surdimensionné. Ou même que les jumeaux réunis.

Il s'avança en contemplant l'endroit. Des arches séparaient d'infinis couloirs, à terre poussaient des lianes sur lesquelles se concentrait une pléiade de fleur de pavots. Des blanches, roses, rouges s'enchevêtraient pour former des guirlandes multicolores. Entre les arches, des portes opaques renfermaient leurs secrets. Celles-ci représentaient les sous-dimensions des héros ou rois qui étaient enfermés à l'intérieur, ou plus exactement où reposaient leurs âmes. Aphrodite marchait quand il distingua une silhouette imposante se dressée au bout d'un des tunnels, pile devant lui. Au fond, Morphée en personne l'attendait dans son armure divine.

C'était donc lui le gardien du monde des rêves régnant sur les rois défunts… On pouvait reconnaître qu'il en imposait rien que par sa prestance. Le modeleur l'examinait à la loupe sans dire un mot, sous son œil acéré, Aphrodite perdait un peu de sa superbe assurance. Se faire toiser de la sorte n'avait rien de plaisant. Les iris sagaces de Morphée sondaient son âme même. Le chevalier ne reconnut aucun trait de ressemblance avec son géniteur, pourtant le fils possédait une longue chevelure blonde cendrée qui dévalait les pièces de son armure, tranchant avec sa noirceur. Son apparence extérieure dévoilait une grande beauté mais son air antipathique traduisait une grande sévérité. Il s'adressa enfin à l'intrus qui piétinait son domaine.

— Qui es-tu et que viens tu faire ici misérable ?

Aphrodite respira profondément plusieurs fois de suite pour garder une contenance. En ce moment ses nerfs ne supporteraient pas une autre explication comme précédemment. Malencontreusement pour notre héros, il dut recommencer sa longue tirade pour se présenter et divulguer la raison de sa présence. Morphée l'écouta attentivement sans rien dire. Puis à la fin de son discours, les bras croisés, il détourna le regard sur une des portes à côté de lui. Il fit un signe du menton pour l'indiquer à Aphrodite en même temps qu'il lui lança.

— C'est cette porte-ci que tu souhaites ouvrir ?

Le gold observa attentivement les gravures sur les bords des colonnes ainsi que la représentation d'un gigantesque taureau blanc _(1)_ sur la façade, juste au dessus du nom écrit en grec : Μίνως.

Aphrodite retint son souffle malgré lui, ses membres se crispèrent comme sa mâchoire qui grinça à la lecture de ce prénom maudit. Enfin. Oui, enfin après tous ces longs mois de calvaire il allait obtenir réparation. Justice, c'est tout ce qu'il désirait et pouvoir reprendre sa vie là où elle s'arrêta, dans ce palais glacial de Toloméa. Aphrodite oscillait entre renoncement et excitation, ce mélange indescriptible d'émotion le mettait à mal mais il ne reculerait pas. Car telle était sa décision, il ne fit pas tout ce chemin pour rien, tout ce travail de remise en question n'avait pas été mis en place pour faire demi-tour. D'un côté il voulait se confronter une dernière fois à son tortionnaire mais de l'autre il appréhendait ce face à face.

Oh, il n'espérait aucune parole de repentir de la part du juge, seulement la possibilité de lui rendre coup pour coup. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Morphée qui le rappelait à l'ordre de sa voix aride.

— Chevalier… Je ne te permettrais pas impunément de troubler le sommeil d'une âme noble comme celle du roi Minos. D'abord tu dois te soumettre à une épreuve que je t'impose. Es-tu d'accord ? Si tu n'obtempères pas, tu peux repartir immédiatement. Toutes les âmes que tu vois ici, tout du moins que tu devines sont sous ma protection… Personne ne peut réveiller l'une d'entre elle… Alors, donne-moi ta réponse.

Sans savoir de quoi il en retournait, Aphrodite accepta le marché. D'emblée les lianes s'enroulèrent autour du corps du jeune homme l'entravant dans ses mouvements. Les cordes végétales se ressaieraient autour de lui sans qu'il puisse les écarter.

— Inutile de te débattre. Ces pavots existent pour protéger mes résidents… En temps normal elles enlèvent toute émotion humaine mais dans ce cas elles serviront de juge… Elles vont sonder ton âme dans toute sa densité pour déterminer si tu es amène de pouvoir te mesurer à Minos. C'est-à-dire que si les pavots ne décèlent aucune pureté en toi, je ne t'autoriserais pas à rester dans mon monde une minute de plus… Si au contraire tu es apte, tu te battras avec Minos. Par contre… Si tu perds ton âme me reviendra et je l'emprisonnerais ici avec les autres. Alors laisse-toi faire.

Le chevalier essayait de ne pas lutter contre cette intrusion qui marquait son corps puis une torpeur le gagna sans qu'il puisse résister. La fragrance létale des corolles imprégnait son être, sa tête tournait, les vertiges s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Il s'endormit ligoté dans l'amas de liens verdoyants.

Il se retrouva sur l'île de Crète sous un soleil de plombs. Au loin, une silhouette à la fois familière mais étrangère se dessinait dans la perspective du ciel lumineux. Un homme se tenait droit face à la mer en haut d'une colline, un immense palais derrière son dos. L'individu en question ne portait pas d'habits de notre époque ni d'armure. Non, ses vêtements étaient constitués de drapés élégamment déployés sur ses épaules. Les tissus l'enveloppaient dans des étoles soyeuses, son corps enrubanné avec distinction. Ses cheveux lactescents s'éparpillaient en une myriade de fil de soie portés par le vent côtier. Aphrodite n'osait pas se questionner sur l'identité de l'homme quand soudain il se retourna pour lui faire face. Sur son visage un sourire accrochait le soleil même. Un sourire doux, sans sous-entendu scabreux, sans vice. Ses traits semblaient apaisés, oui, cet inconnu était serein et une aura reposante émanait de sa personne. Ses yeux grèges ne traduisaient aucune malveillance. Le chevalier le reconnut…

Morphée entra dans ce songe mentalement.

— L'homme que tu vois chevalier n'est autre que Minos quand il était roi… Il n'était pas le même individu que celui que tu as connu. Le juge diffère grandement du mortel. En son temps le roi de Crète était respecté et adulé de ses sujets. Il a bien changé n'est-ce pas pendant ces siècles passés ? Je voulais que tu le perçoives tel qu'il avait été pour te forger une idée précise de qui tu vas affronter.

— Mais… Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas le spectre que je connais ! s'insurgea Aphrodite.

— C'est bien ce que je suis en train de t'expliquer… Avant il n'était pas réputé pour être ignominieux, au contraire. Il régna dignement, toujours en ayant comme but de rendre la justice et de satisfaire ses sujets. Tu ne le combattras pas dans cet état là rassures-toi. Déjà pour commencer je ne veux aucune violence dans mon monde. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu te retrouveras à la Giudecca… Minos reviendra en temps que spectre du Griffon et non en temps que roi défunt. Tu as gagné le droit de l'affronter, ton âme apparait pure. Vas chevalier.

ooOoo

Plus tard effectivement Aphrodite se réveilla au palais d'Hadès, dans la chambre qu'il occupait. En ouvrant les yeux il distingua à travers le voile opaque son ami de toujours, l'incontournable Angelo. Son air grave et ses manies traduisaient son anxiété, l'italien jouait machinalement avec quelconque objet qu'il s'amusait à faire tournoyer dans ses mains. Aphrodite éprouva un grand soulagement de le savoir à ses côtés. Quoi qu'il lui arrivait Angelo était là pour lui, en toute occasion et dans toutes les situations, à cet instant notre héros s'en voulait de l'avoir rendu responsable de sa séquestration, quand il croyait que ses compagnons ne le cherchaient pas.

Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que son sort importait peu pour Angelo ?

Pourtant il le connaissait depuis des années, sa fidélité n'était plus à prouver. Il n'y avait qu'avec Aphrodite que le méditerranéen s'adoucissait, il ne montrait ses trésors de patience qu'avec lui, son aspirant. Et là, de le voir angoissé à l'extrême, ne dévoilant rien, gardant tout en lui renversa le suédois. Malgré son désaccord et sa peur, Angelo l'accompagna ici, dans ce lieux lugubre pour assister à son combat avec Minos, peut être son dernier cela nul ne le savait… Aphrodite réalisa qu'il risquait bien de mourir sous les yeux de son meilleur ami et que ce terrible spectacle il se l'infligerait pour rester auprès de lui. Sans réfléchir, le chevalier épineux se jeta au cou de l'italien en serrant la prise de ses bras à le faire suffoquer. Ce dernier se débattit de surprise en criant « tu es fou qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » mais capitula en serrant ses propres mains sur le dos bénit.

Angelo ne pouvait rien refuser à son ami, surtout pas une accolade aussi empressée. Jamais il ne forçait quoi que ce soit, encore moins les échanges tactiles surtout depuis son agression. Alors de voir Aphrodite dans cet état de spontanéité le ravit au plus haut point. Dans ces moments uniques, il avait l'opportunité de sentir la chaleur du douzième gardien contre sa poitrine, de respirer son parfum si particulier, d'enfouir son nez dans sa chevelure ondoyante. Pour le Cancer ce privilège valait bien toute l'attente du monde. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui mit fin à ce câlin amical en prétextant que des hommes, des vrais ne se papouillaient pas pour rien. Aphrodite rit de bon cœur, ce qui provoqua encore un élan de plus dans le cœur de l'italien. Qu'il aimait admirer ses expressions de légèreté, de liesse. Sa rose n'en était qu'encore plus belle, presque intouchable. Il se ressaisit face à ce moment d'égarement pour accompagner son ami dans la salle du trône où Hadès présidait comme d'habitude.

Le souverain du royaume des Morts leur apprit que Minos n'était pas encore revenu de Morphia, qu'il fallait un certain temps pour associer son âme à son enveloppe charnelle. Il énuméra les conditions qu'imposait Morphée à savoir que si le juge était vaincu son âme serait totalement désintégrée comme prévu initialement. Seulement le dieu des rêves souhaitait avancer le processus. Si dans le cas contraire c'était Aphrodite qui trouverait la mort, son âme serait emprisonnée dans une chambre de son domaine pour l'éternité. Minos serait réhabilité dans ses fonctions ce qui provoqua un tôlé de la part des chevaliers. Hadès leur expliqua avec un sourire en coin que ses règles il devait les accepter sans ça, le combat n'aurait pas lieu.

Aphrodite n'avait d'autre choix que de vaincre car le revirement de situation l'indignait. Toutes les belles promesses du dieu des Enfers se volatilisaient en entendant ses paroles. Hadès savait tirer les ficelles, il serait doublement gagnant en ayant retrouvé son juge et gagné une âme pure.

En attendant il s'entrainait dans un coin reculé des Enfers pour parfaire sa technique, Mû vint lui-même lui apporter son armure avant de repartir. Angelo simulait des combats pour que son ami ne perde pas la main.

Ce matin se fut l'effervescence aux Enfers car tous reconnurent ce cosmos sombre s'avancer dans la plaine infertile. Tous le sentirent. Lui. Il revenait. Dans son surplis noir, les ailes repliées derrière son dos, Minos avançait tranquillement sans regarder personne autour de lui. Seuls ses frères osèrent s'approcher en le voyant se diriger vers les marches de la Giudecca. Eaque le serra instantanément dans ses bras, Rhadamanthe lui donna une tape fraternelle derrière l'épaule.

— Minos, je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu nous as manqué tu sais, énonça le Garuda.

Le premier juge se contenta de hocher la tête en guise d'affirmation. Rune qui se tenait en retrait s'avança à son tour pour saluer son ancien commandant retrouvé. Minos lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que nul n'entendit.

Les trois juges allèrent voir sa majesté comme avant, comme si de rien n'était.

Les bruits de couloir se propagèrent à une vitesse fulgurante et quelques minutes après les deux Gold eurent vent de la nouvelle.

Aphrodite crispa ses poings, toute cette mise en scène signifiait quoi exactement ? Apparemment ce sale spectre se réappropriait son territoire ainsi que ses fonctions comme si de rien n'était ? Ne craignant aucunement pour son avenir ?

Cette offense ultime termina de ravager le cerveau de l'homme précieux. Tous ces durs mois de labeur ne seraient pas détruits en vain ! Il se le jura. Angelo vit que son acolyte ne plaisantait pas, car rares étaient les fois où il constata de pareilles expressions sur son si beau visage.

— Calme-toi Aphro enfin ! Tu vas te déconcentrer et tu dois garder ta vigilance au maximum. Fais-le pour moi, ne perds pas.

— Mais je suis calme Angie, très calme…

— Oh oui ça se voit tiens ! Tu me prends pour une truite ? Cet empafé crois qu'il va remporter la victoire ne lui donne pas ce plaisir. Démonte-le !

— C'est ce que je compte bien faire… Il ne se doute pas un seul instant de ma botte secrète. Il sera surpris et déplumé le dindon.

— Bien dit ! Aller on y va, fais en de la chair à saucisse, désosse-le cette ordure !

En regardant le chevalier des Poissons arpenter le dédale de couloir, Angelo ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter tout de même. Peut être était-ce la dernière fois qu'il résiderait à ses côtés, c'était une finalité à ne pas négliger. Ce qui rassura notre homme était la détermination que portait le suédois sur lui, tout son être exsudait la rage et l'aspiration à la victoire. Aucun doute : il donnera tout, ses tripes, ses boyaux, sa vie pour tuer cet immonde déchet des Enfers. Angelo sera fier de son soupirant, de ça il en demeurait persuadé.

Avant de franchir les portes du palais, Angelo fit pivoter son camarade le mettant face à lui. Il porta la main blanche à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser, le seul qu'il se permit durant toute sa vie.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça Angie ?

— Ce n'est pas le moment de parler ni de demander le pourquoi du comment. Contente-toi de gagner et de me revenir.

Plus aucune parole ne s'échangea entre les deux protagonistes. D'un coup un éclair de lucidité transperça le cerveau du chevalier des Poissons. Ce geste, ce regard, cette attitude… Il ne désira pas s'attarder à décrypter tous ces signes, l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de chose effectivement. Il devait affronter le bourreau de son martyr pour se réapproprier son identité, pour en finir avec toute cette confusion.

ooOoo

Minos dominait au milieu de la plaine, son éternel air méprisant collé comme une seconde peau. Autour de lui ses spectres personnels se tenaient à distance, attendant d'assister au spectacle. Hadès même trônait sur un grand siège disposé pour lui. Morphée était même venu en personne pour récolter l'âme noble qui complèterait sa collection. Eaque encourageait son frère par la pensée, Rhadamanthe restait plus sur la réserve.

Soudain Aphrodite fit son entrée en scène accompagné de son escorte personnelle. Les bruissements de voix s'élevèrent d'un peu partout dès son apparition, d'un mouvement de la main en la levant Minos mit fin à se brouhaha.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent de complaisance, son rictus sordide s'étira de plus belle. Il se remémora les mois passés aux côtés du bel adonis. Pour narguer son adversaire il lâcha perfidement.

— Tiens donc… Une vieille connaissance… Tu n'en as pas eu assez que tu implorais mon retour ? Petit vicieux. Je te manquais tant que ça ? Tu sais, j'étais bien mieux dans mon songe… Albafica est tellement mieux que toi et ce sur tous les plans si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Aphrodite retint in-extremis Angelo pour qu'il ne se rue pas sur le juge. Il garda son calme apparent pourtant en lui une rafale déferlait. Une bourrasque de rage mêlée à du dégoût. Ce sale personnage le provoquerait jusqu'à la fin. Ne souhaitant pas rentrer dans son jeu et lui donner le plaisir de le voir perdre contenance, il répliqua avec tout le mépris qu'il était capable d'envoyer.

— Je ne suis pas venu là pour discuter avec toi. Finissons-en le plus vite possible, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

Minos les mains sur les hanches rit. Rit à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, s'esclaffa de démence.

— Voyez-vous ça. Comme c'est hilarant, non vraiment… Tu crois sincèrement que tu me battras ? Toi, petite anguille remuante tu penses me vaincre ? Te souviens-tu quand tu criais de plaisir sous mes caresses ? Tu ne désirais pas me tuer à cette époque… Tu m'as dérangé pour ça ? Tu as cassé la plénitude que je vivais avec mon trésor pour ça ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps vraiment… Te broyer les os ne sera même pas réjouissant, tu m'ennuies pauvre mortel.

— Ne sois pas si présomptueux et arrête de parler pour ne rien dire. Quand on se bat on ne blablate pas. Prépare-toi, lâcha Aphrodite en se positionnant pour attaquer.

— Soit, allons-y puisque tu es pressé de trépasser, répondit Minos en balançant sa main négligemment comme pour chasser un valet. Mais je te le dis, tu n'as pas assez de force pour me vaincre.

Le spectre prit une attitude défensive en attendant la première attaque qui se concrétisa sous la forme d'une rafale de _Royal Demon Rose_. Le chevalier décocha à la vitesse de la lumière une ribambelle de fleurs qui formèrent un nuage épais carmin. Le parfum qui s'en délivra asphyxiait l'air déjà lourd des Enfers. Nullement impressionné, le juge replia les ailes de son surplis pour se protéger de la fragrance mortelle. Il utilisa son _Gigantic Feathers Flap_ pour l'évaporer. De suite Aphrodite enchaina avec une nuée de _Piranhan Rose_ que le juge esquiva avec facilité.

— Je te l'ai dis pauvre niais, tu n'es pas assez puissant pour te confronter à moi, ridiculisa Minos. A moins que tu ne veuilles autre chose évidement.

Les sous-entendus horripilants écorchèrent les tympans du Saint mais en aucun cas il ne fallait rentrer dans son jeu. Cela lui donnerait trop d'importance pour ce qu'il représentait. Il choisit de les ignorer pour se recadrer sur son combat. Le Saint changea de tactique pour se rendre invisible en utilisant la fragrance de ses roses, il restait dissimulé aux yeux du juge. Il en profita pour relancer ses roses noires qui atteignirent leur but, Minos reçut des coups qui endommagèrent son surplis ainsi que les parties de son corps non protégés. Il trépigna de mécontentement. Lui aussi réutilisa son attaque pour dissiper le nuage vaporeux, le chevalier apparut devant ses yeux.

— Tu n'as aucune attaque de convenable contre moi. Tu vas mourir mon petit ami… Au moins Albafica avait la décence d'en posséder une plus impressionnante. Quoi que devant moi elle ne servit pas à grand chose, railla le Griffon.

Aphrodite baissa la tête en exposant un sourire narquois puis la relava pour planter ses saphirs dans les granites de son opposant. Il replaça sa crinière derrière ses épaules d'un geste élégant, sans se précipiter puis prononça d'un ton serein mais hautain.

— Minos, Minos… Ta faille à toi c'est de sous-estimer tes adversaires. Ainsi tu les traites comme des moins que rien mais tu ne te poses jamais la question primordiale… Celle qui pourrait te sauver la mise…

— Laquelle si je puis me permettre ?

Aphrodite minauda une posture moqueuse en faisant tournoyer une rose entre ses doigts.

— Que ferait ton rival de plus que toi pour vaincre ?

Sans comprendre les termes de sa formulation, le juge resta coi l'espace de quelques secondes ce qui fut entièrement suffisant pour le Gold de s'entailler les avants bras sur toutes leurs longueurs. Des micro-perles suintaient déjà des plaies fines mais profondes, Angelo à l'écart retint son souffle, il ne voulait pas assister à la suite mais son instinct lui dicta le contraire. Entre temps, Kanon le rejoignit sous le regard réprobateur de Rhadamanthe. Il lui demanda par connexion mentale.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devais rester à Caïna. »

« Mais tu crois sincèrement Rhad que je vais rester bien gentiment chez toi à attendre le dégel du Cocyte pendant qu'un de mes compagnons se bat avec ton abominable frangin ? »

« Non à vrai dire je m'en doutais, mais c'était plus par principe qu'autre chose que je t'ai mis en garde. »

« Allons bon. Je soutiens Aphro et jusqu'au bout. Désolé de te dire ça de but en blanc mais j'espère que ton frère mourra. »

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas très pertinent de me balancer une chose comme ça crument. Tu aurais pu y mettre les formes et être un peu plus diplomatique mais bon… Je te connais à force, je ne m'en offusque pas. »

« Bien, je suis ravi. »

* * *

Le sang du chevalier devint plus épais, des lianes carmines s'élevaient dans le ciel dévasté des Enfers sous le regard ahuri des spectres réunis. Même Hadès se redressa sur son siège pour observer le phénomène avec intérêt. Les fils rubis ondoyaient avec légèreté sans inquiéter le juge, puis sans crier gare Aphrodite leur donna une impulsion avec son cosmos. Alors les lanières de sang plièrent avant de se lancer sur leur proie et de le cingler sur tout le thorax de leur force. Minos joua les blasés pour garder une contenance mais déjà le poison s'infiltrait dans ses veines, une vive brûlure lacérait ses chairs de l'intérieur. Ne comprenant pas comment une chose pareille était possible. Jamais il ne craint le poison des chevaliers des Poissons, il se croyait immunisé. Il serra les dents puis rajouta.

— C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Comment s'appelle ta technique dis-moi, je n'ai jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de parade.

— Non ce n'est que le début tu n'as pas tout vu. Cela serait inutile de te dévoiler le nom de mon attaque, de toute façon tu succomberas très bientôt aux blessures que je t'infligerai.

— Petit présomptueux ! Sale vermine ! cracha Minos de plus en plus à mal.

Il ne tarda pas à lancer ses fils invisibles pour neutraliser son ennemi, seulement Aphrodite déploya les siens en même temps. Ils s'enchevêtrèrent dans l'air glacé de la plaine. De ce fait, ceux de Minos ne touchèrent pas le jeune homme. Il savait pertinemment qu'à partir du moment où il serait pris au piège de cette toile il ne pourrait s'en dégager. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il se fasse surprendre. Minos rageait de plus en plus. Comment un pédant dans son genre parvenait à le mettre à mal comme cela ? Et devant tous ses soldats ! Personne n'esquiva sa _Cosmic marionation_ de tout temps !

Aphrodite ne perdait pas son but de vue, il resta concentré et poussa les fils du marionnettiste hors de son espace vital puis les abattit encore sur le corps rival. Les fils ruisselants fouettèrent les épaules, bras, poitrine de Minos jusqu'en haut de son bassin. Ils se tendaient, s'assouplissaient au gré des impulsions du cosmos doré, tous étaient en admiration devant sa technique. Elle semblait extrêmement puissante.

Rune serra les dents et les points, ne pouvant assister à l'éventuelle défaite de son supérieur il partit avant la fin du combat.

Le Griffon tenta de reprendre le dessus en invoquant son arme fétiche mais n'y parvint pas, le chevalier était trop rapide pour lui. De plus, les cordes pourpres le menaçaient continuellement en continuant leur œuvre sur la toile de son corps. Au fur et à mesure des coups portés Aphrodite exultait. Enfin il l'avait sa revanche, en ce moment le terrible juge des Enfers était dans une position plus que délicate. Il subissait d'atroces souffrances, sa fin était proche. Et le douzième gardien lacérait toujours plus ardemment et profondément la peau du spectre. Encore plus fort en y mettant toute sa colère. Pourtant son visage ne trahissait rien de ses émotions, il gardait une apparence digne.

— Finissons-en je t'ai assez vu, ta vue m'horripile, décréta Aphrodite.

En une demi-seconde, il explosa son cosmos en un jaillissement doré, ses liens se renforcèrent et d'un mouvement gracieux de ses deux bras, il les envoya en une dernière ondée sur Minos. Seulement cette fois-ci ils tranchèrent net le buste du juge en provoquant la coupure du haut de son corps ni plus, ni moins. Le spectacle effroyable de la mise à mort du Griffon choqua les habitants des Enfers. On vit son visage se déformer dans un rictus de douleur, ses yeux s'agrandirent puis ses membres et ses chairs se désagréger de son corps. Le reste tomba lourdement au sol dans un silence retentissant. Personne ne décrocha les yeux de ce spectacle ni de dégoisa un mot.

C'est finalement Morphée qui se leva et assigna de sa voix calme mais sévère.

— Bien je crois que c'est fini. Je récupère l'âme de Minos et me charge de la détruire comme convenu. Hadès vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

— Non, répondit le dieu en secouant sa main devant son visage.

Eaque bondit hors des rangs pour hurler son incompréhension, cela n'émut nullement Aphrodite qui jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux à la dépouille sanguinolente de son ex-bourreau. Angelo et Kanon le félicitèrent sous l'opprobre des spectres.

L'italien ne put s'empêcher d'étreindre son ami et le soulever de terre pour marquer son soulagement mais surtout sa joie à le retrouver sain et sauf. Surtout lavé de ses démons, enfin une partie.

— Ca va aller ? questionna juste Angelo.

— Oui ça ira maintenant. Allons, rentrons ! J'en ai soupé moi de ce paysage désertique !

Angelo ramena ses compagnons jusqu'au puits des âmes pour sortir de ce royaume désolé. Il valait mieux pour le Gémeau de suivre ses compagnons sous peine de se voir pris dans des complots le restant de son séjour infernal. Il aura bien d'autres occasions de revoir son juge plus tard, quand les choses se décanteront.

ooOoo

De retour au Sanctuaire le cours de la vie reprit son train-train quotidien. Les ors eurent un récit détaillé des frasques du suédois, personne n'avait été mis au courant, seul Shion sourit en écoutant le discours retraçant le parcours de son chevalier. Car oui, définitivement oui, il resterait parmi eux, là où était sa place tout naturellement.

Personne ne savait si au fond de lui Aphrodite renfermait encore un lourd fardeau mais il apparaissait plus serein et profitait de la vie. Il reprit ses fonctions de Saint, se dévouait peut être plus à la vie auprès des habitants des villages voisins en y apportant ses modestes contributions. Comme visiter les orphelinats ou les enfants malades des hôpitaux environnants. Il participait plus à l'entraînement des apprentis et fit la demande auprès de Shion pour en avoir un dès que possible. Il ne voulait plus perdre son temps ou demeurer seul dans les hauteurs du Sanctuaire. Non, il souhaitait faire profiter de son expérience et partager le plus possible avec les autres.

Il fit la paix avec Saga bien entendu, quoi que ce dernier de se douta pas qu'il était en froid avec le suédois. Cependant Aphrodite n'eut pas besoin de remettre les pendules à l'heure, le grec comprit qu'il n'aurait aucune chance avec son ami donc il cessa de l'importuner avec ses penchants.

Il continuait de fréquenter Shura son deuxième pilier, cependant un certain méditerranéen au cœur de pierre venait plus régulièrement que par le passé. Son cœur granité qui se fissura il y a bien longtemps de ça pour un bel éphèbe à l'attitude altière.

Cette fin d'après-midi se clôturait sur un magnifique soleil couchant offrant des teintes aux accents violine et rosé dans le ciel de Grèce. Du fond de son jardin, Aphrodite le contemplait en ne pensant à rien. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, il se laissait transporter par la beauté du paysage et de sa forteresse végétale. Il était bien ici chez lui, dans son élément avec la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Car implicitement il recherchait sa présence, sa solidité et son réconfort. Deux bras basanés l'entourèrent en créant un cocon sécurisant. Angelo calla son menton au creux de l'épaule de son prétendant sans que celui-ci n'effectue un mouvement de recul. Une rose blanche dans les mains, l'italien la glissa dans celle de son ami qui la porta à hauteur de visage pour en humer le bouquet fleuri. Sans mots échangés, ils admiraient le ciel s'éteindre dans un voile zinzolin. Angelo se moquait bien du temps que cela mettrait pour conquérir le cœur d'Aphrodite, il gardait la certitude que sa rose le voulait à ses côtés, alors s'il devait attendre une vie entière il le ferait sans hésiter.

ooOooooOoo

 **THE END**

ooOooooOoo

* * *

Note :

(1) J'ai pris l'image du taureau blanc pour représenter la tombe de Minos, inspirée de la mythologie liée à son histoire.


End file.
